Really, Skank?
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: My version of what happened in the girls' bathroom in the episode I Am Unicorn...if only Glee was X rated *SMUT* Change from complete to in progress as new ideas have already flooded my brain :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not connected with the actual show known as Glee in anyway.**

**A/N: This is what my dark and depraved mind came up with as an alternative to the scene that was aired. I like my version better.**

"Menthol 100's? Really, Skank?" Puck's question came out of the blue.

"This is the girl's bathroom" Quinn replied, pretending indifference that he had followed her in here and carried on fixing her make up. "You're not supposed to be in here"

"I'm always in here, the stalls are cleaner." Puck thought he'd say that rather than letting her think he'd followed her.

"What d'you want?" She sighed, putting down her eyeliner.

"I saw Beth." Puck told her, then sighed, "she's perfect." He searched her face looking for a reaction, he noticed a little flinch. It was a start. "She looks like you." He looked Quinn up and down, a sneer on his face, "well, the old you. You look like a Real Housewife of Reno." he told her dismissively.

"So? We're not parent material. We're never going to be together. I have a boyfriend." She said, her voice breathless, wanting a reaction from Puck.

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" He asked. "The 40 year old skater boy?" He looked Quinn in the eye. "You must be missing some seriously good fucking Fabray."

"Wh-what d'you mean?" Quinn stammered, wondering how would he know they'd never…..

"Must be hard for him to get it up when he's always so mellowed out," Puck whispered as he leant forward. He stepped into Quinn's body, pressing her back against the counter. He pushed one thigh between hers, forcing her legs apart. Quinn's hands gripped the edge of the counter behind her. Puck's hand slipped up her thigh and under her very, very short skirt, cupping her through her panties.

The door opened, a freshman walked in, they both glared at her, "Get out" they shouted together, the young girl her eyes wide, turned and fled. Puck's fingers found their way inside Quinn's tiny lace panties, her eyes closed, her breath hitched in her throat. He forced two fingers inside her aching body, his thumb pressing on her clit. Quinn couldn't control the tremors that shuddered through her. It didn't take much to send her over the edge.

"Been a really long time for you hasn't it?" he breathed into her ear. Quinn could feel the solid ridge behind his zipper pressing against the hand that still gripped the counter, holding her up. "See, if I was a nicer person I might consider cutting your boyfriend off from his supply of weed, then he might be able to give you the fucking that you're looking for. But I've never claimed to be a nice person. And this," he thrust his fingers further inside her, feeling the moisture from her climax dripping into his palm, "belongs to me. The only guy who is ever going to fuck you Fabray, is me. I don't give a shit how many scumbags and dickshits you try it on with, you're mine. This is mine." He pulled his hand out from under her skirt, putting his fingers to her lips, she opened them with the slightest amount of pressure from him, her tongue lapping the taste of herself from his fingertips. Puck grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and tilted her head slightly, his mouth found hers, his tongue forced its way into her mouth, thrusting in and out, mimicking the action that they both wanted. Quinn's hands moved of their own accord, one going to his waist, the other to the front of his jeans to stroke and rub the hard shape she could feel there.

Puck's mouth left hers, against her lips he whispered, "Unfasten them. Now" demand evident in his tone. Quinn obeyed, staring him in the eye. Her hand went straight inside the open fly of his jeans, she didn't need telling. She freed the length of him, taking a firm hold, the way he'd taught her so long ago. Instinctively she stroked up and down, up and down, the rhythm as old as time. Her eyes never left his. His hand still cupped her head. "On your knees." Puck's voice didn't invite argument. "You know you want this, Skank. Get on your fucking knees." Without saying a word Quinn gave in to the pressure from the hand still tangled in her hair and fell to her knees in front of him. She looked up through her pink fringe as she opened her mouth wide to take as much of him as she could. She remembered the feeling of his cock at the back of her throat, how he liked to fuck her face till she gagged. How he liked to pull out of her mouth just as he was about to come, to watch her face be covered with his juice. And she remembered that she loved it.

Puck drew in a long breath and held it, one hand still at the back of her head, encouraging the rhythm, the other hand holding up his shirt so he could see. He watched as he flexed his hips forwards at the same time as bringing her face in to meet his groin. He watched her eyes start to water, knowing that his cock was touching the back of her throat and that she was starting to gag. He pulled back, pulling his cock free of her mouth. She looked bereft for the briefest moment. "Get up." Puck commanded. "Turn around." Quinn complied, still without a word spoken. She braced her hands on the counter, sure of his next move. Puck thrust his hand back up her skirt and yanked the tiny lace panties so hard that they ripped. He had literally ripped the panties off of her. When he had gone without for a while before, when they were still together, that's how he used to tell her he was desperate for her, "come here so I can rip the panties off you" is what he used to say to her. Puck stroked the curve of her backside, he pushed the short skirt up out of his way and stepped behind her. He guided his cock to her weeping entrance and held it there, teasing her, waiting till she shifted back against him, listening for her whimper. It came. He thrust inside, both hands on her hips, pulling her on to him. Their eyes met in the mirror, she tried to hide the pleasure she was feeling. Impossible. She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting closed, she bit her lip trying to hold in the moan, it still escaped. Puck thrust faster and faster, one hand slipped to the front, his fingers plucked at her clit. Puck thrust harder, feeling the familiar tightening of his balls, "Raw dog Fabray, in or out. Choose now. 5, 4, 3.."

"In" she breathed, knowing the risks then felt his cock pulsing inside her, knowing that he'd come, his sperm racing to find her egg. He held her hips close to his for a few more seconds then pulled out of her.

"Get rid of the Skank gear, ditch the skater boy and tell your mother you won't be home tonight." Puck ordered as he fastened his jeans, he left without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: More AU interaction from QUICK. Ryan Murphy, how you denied us!**

Quinn text Puck after dinner. She asked him, no told him to come and pick her up.

*U wnt 2 fck me 2nite? Cum get me*

Quinn sent another text too.

*U R dumped* to her 40 year old skater boy.

She got a bag ready to take with her for school tomorrow. She told her mother quite bluntly what she was going to do. Her mother was shocked enough at the change in Quinn. She'd come home from school with pink hair and horrible, black, ripped skank clothes. Now her hair was blond again and she was in a pretty dress and wedges. Judy wasn't quite prepared to hear that her daughter was going to stay out all night with the father of her child and that she had every intention of making another child with him.

"Quinn, please don't do this. Be reasonable. Think about your future." Judy tried to talk to her.

"I. Don't. Have. A future." Quinn managed through gritted teeth. "I don't have anything. But I will have soon. As soon as Puck can get me pregnant. Then I'll have a future. And you know what mom? Fuck you. You kicked me out before, just do it again, I don't care." She left the house as she heard a truck pull up outside. "There, chew that Judy Fabray. Part one complete." Quinn thought to herself.

Puck was pleased to see that his instructions had been followed. The pink hair and the skank clothes were gone. She was Quinn again. She had a bag with her so it looked like she was ready to stay the night. Had she got rid of the dopehead? That was the burning question. If she had he could cut off the supply straight away. He wouldn't need to keep paying for the dipshit skater boy to be too doped up to fuck anybody. He could fuck who he wanted as long as it wasn't Quinn Fabray.

Quinn got in the truck. She didn't turn to look at Puck. She stared straight ahead. He didn't talk to her. He drove to his house in silence. He didn't help her out with her bag. He opened the door and went in the house without waiting for her. He walked straight up to his room expecting her to follow. She did.

"Skater boy gone?" he asked. Quinn nodded.

"I've met your demands, I have a few of my own" she stated, her voice just as hard as his stare. "Number one, you don't get to fool around with anyone else, not even Santana when she decides she's into guys again, no one. Number two this ends either when we graduate or when I get pregnant, whichever comes first. And number three, don't ever treat me like a whore again. I'm not your fuck toy. In return you get to fuck me whenever you want or whenever I want"

"That's it? Your demands?" He asked. "You just want some more Puckerman DNA?"

"That's it. I can't have Beth back so I'll have her brother or sister." Quinn stated, her face set like stone, daring him to refuse.

"What about the whole we're not parent material thing?" Puck asked, remembering what she'd said in the bathroom.

"I never said anything about you being involved. You just supply the sperm, that's all I want from you."

"I'll give you what you want but you don't get to do it alone. You want a piece of me then you're stuck with me. Forever. Is that what you really want?" He asked, watching her face.

"Is that the only way I'm going to get what I want?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded. Quinn thought about it. Well, Quinn pretended to think about it. She'd banked on this being his answer. Quinn had spent the last year missing him. She'd tried to smother that feeling by dating Sam but he'd bored her. She'd moved on to Finn but even when she'd tried making out with him he just didn't turn her on. She wondered when the right time to tell him that there would be no way she was getting pregnant for at least another 4 years. That's how long she had left with the implant in her arm. Thank God for modern technology. The one thing she was sure of was that he was so desperate to have her that he would offer her anything. Even though he made it sound like a demand. The old films were right, let him chase you till you catch him. Noah Puckerman, you've just been caught. There would be no way he'd be letting her go at the end of the year. Quinn would make damn sure of that. "Deal. What if you can't manage it again? I mean, Jacob Ben Stupid did report that you had a vasectomy last year and you confirmed it. Even though I didn't believe you." Quinn asked, really just trying to get a rise out of him.

"I was 17 years old. What doctor in their right fucking mind is going to give a 17 year old a vasectomy? Everything is still intact." Puck pointed to his crotch. "Want to give it a try right now?"

"That's what I'm here for." Quinn replied and started to take off her dress.

"Noah? Are you in there?" came the voice of his mother through the door.

"Yeah, mom, I'm here." he answered, sighing, watching Quinn let the hem of her dress drop back down.

"Who are you talking to? Don't tell me you've got a girl in there with you. We've talked about this before, Noah." Deborah Puckerman tried the handle of her son's door. It was locked. "Noah. Open this door. Right now."

"Chill mom, it's just Quinn." Puck said opening the door to his mother.

"Oh. Quinn." Deborah said in surprise. "How are you?" She really didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm fine, Deborah, how've you been?" Quinn answered, her voice soft and normal. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here with Noah tonight. It's been a bit rough at home with my mom and dad's divorce and everything, her drinking and stuff." Quinn managed to let her eyes fill with tears. "I really need to be with someone who understands me." she let her voice trail off to a whisper.

"Oh, yeah, of course. No problem. That's fine honey, you can stay as long as you want." Deborah wasn't really very good with feelings and emotions. She'd had to hide her own for so long it made her uncomfortable to see other people's. "Just….be careful, alright?"

Deborah closed the door behind her. "Fucking great. She'll be checking the bin for used condoms now, just to be sure." Puck muttered.

"Tell her I had the contraceptive implant. That'll set her mind at rest." Quinn offered. She could honestly say now that she had told him the truth.

"I'll wait to see if she asks. We good to go?" Puck was feeling very good to go. He had been since she had walked in to his room. He hoped it was going to take a long time to get her pregnant this time. If it was the same one shot deal as last time he'd know that God just had it in for him. He felt bad about the way he'd treated her this afternoon, he didn't really feel like being a bastard to her all the time, he just liked the role play and he knew she did too. Right this second he wanted to throw her on his bed and lick every inch of her. In fact, fuck it, that's what he was going to do. "Fabray, take off the dress." Quinn complied, but only because his voice was soft and husky, not harsh and demanding like it had been at school, and she wanted it too. "And the underwear." She did. "Turn around then take off the shoes." Quinn twirled very slowly to face away from him then followed his instructions…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a particularly twisted mind, apparently :D**

**A/N: Edited and censored several times before posting!**

Puck sent silent thanks to the good Lord for the years that Quinn had spent doing gymnastics, dance and cheerleading. Her suppleness was a sight to behold. She had spun slowly to face away from him, exactly as he'd asked. She bent at the waist, her legs perfectly straight, feet apart. Quinn Fabray's naked ass in the air was definitely something that could not be ignored.

"Leave the shoes on." Puck's voice was barely more than a groan. He stepped up behind her, his fingers sliding into her weeping slit, one hand stroking the globe of her ass. He withdrew his fingers, slowly and brought them to his mouth. "Mmmmm, tasting good, Fabray." He sank to his knees behind her, burying his tongue deep inside her. He spread her with his thumbs, the stubble on his chin rasping on her clit, the sensation so intense that Quinn gasped, her knees shook. She grasped her ankles to keep herself from falling over. Puck sucked on her clit then stroked his tongue all the way back to thrust inside her again.

"Unless anatomy's changed since my last biology class, your tongue isn't going to give me what I want Puckerman." Quinn said, her voice barely there, breathless.

"Tell me what you want." Puck demanded against her pussy. "Say it."

"Fuck me, Puckerman. I want you to fuck me." Quinn stood upright and turned round. "Now." She whispered, bending down to taste herself on his tongue.

Puck rose to his feet and picked her up. He attached himself to her nipple, sucking hard then turned round and dropped her on his bed. Puck dragged her legs apart, standing looking over her, loving the sight of her body on display for him.

"You've got way too many clothes on Puckerman" Quinn said, looking up as she leant back on her elbow. She ran one hand to her breast and grasped at her nipple, pulling and twisting it, her body arching with the pleasure pain, her head falling back. She squeezed her thighs tight together, eking out more sensation. Quinn's hand travelled down her body until her fingers landed on her clit. "Better be quick Puckerman or I'm doing this without you." she groaned.

"There's no rush, we've got all night." He dragged off his clothes then bent to taste her again. "You're addictive Fabray. I love the taste of you."

Music to Quinn's ears. She wanted Noah Puckerman to be addicted to her. She wanted to be the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. She wanted his body to be on a hair trigger so that every time he thought about her he would be ready to get down and dirty. "I don't care if you want to lick my pussy every hour on the hour, right now I want it filled. Fill it. Fuck me." Quinn said, her eyes hard and her voice harder. She grasped the front of his mohawk pulling his head away from her.

Puck stood at the edge of the bed, he pulled her by the legs to meet him there. He lifted both legs to his shoulders and slammed home, his breath leaving his body on a groan, his head back, eyes shut. Puck didn't move, he stayed thrust inside her to the hilt, feeling her body squeeze him and ripple against him. He felt her thrust up. He drew back, almost all the way then thrust in again, looking down at her, his eyes glazed, his teethed bared, sucking his breath in through his teeth. Puck held on to her ankles bracing her against him. He began thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper, his balls slapping on her ass, his breath coming in grunts now. Quinn panted, her eyes shut, her tongue wetting her dry lips. Her hands giving her self more pleasure, one tweaking and pulling her nipples in turn, the other on her clit, reaching further to scrape his dick with her nails each time he thrust in and out of her, adding to the sensation for him. Puck dropped her legs, letting them fall apart. He leant forwards, deepening his penetration of her, his hands at the side of her head. Quinn opened her eyes, she licked her lips again and stretched up to join her mouth to his, thrusting her tongue between his lips. Puck increased his speed, he shoved one arm under her hips, lifting her to him. He could feel he was about to come, he wanted Quinn to come too. He bent his head to suck her nipple into his mouth and bit down on it. Quinn felt the jolt between her nipple and her clit, the sensation intensified for her to almost passing out point. "I'm coming" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. Puck felt her tighten round him triggering his own release. He slammed into her and stayed buried deep, feeling every jet fly from the end of his cock, grunting with each one, pushing a bit further in each time. Puck collapsed on to her, both of them fighting to regain their breath.

Puck rolled off of her, still trying to get his breath back. They lay side by side on his bed. "Did you tell your mom you were coming here?" He asked, trying to moisten his lips.

"Yeah, she knows. And she knows why too. I told her." Quinn admitted.

"What the fuck?" Puck lifted his head up to look at her. "What if she tells my mom?"

"We deny it, tell your mom it's just a figment of my mother's drunken imagination playing tricks on her." Quinn shrugged, her breathing still laboured. She had every intention of making her mother be the bad guy, she hoped Judy would throw her out then she could move in here and get to be with Puck all the time. She knew that Judy already felt guilty for what happened before but it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. Quinn wanted Judy to lose her mind with guilt. That'd be payback. Then she could maybe feel sorry for her a little. The woman who used to have it all, handsome husband, beautiful daughters, beautiful house, life of leisure. Now the bank was about ready to foreclose on the house, Russell had run off with some freak tart half his age, her older daughter didn't want to know her - she'd stayed in daddy's good books - and her younger daughter was plotting revenge for making her give up the child she so desperately loved. The one thing Puck didn't know that had happened when he and Mercedes had left the delivery room to tell New Directions that Beth had been born was that Judy threatened to have Puck jailed for having sex with her underage daughter. She told Quinn that if she kept the baby or had anything to do with Puck ever again he would go to jail for rape. Quinn's mind was ticking over. Fuck you Judy Fabray, I'm 18 now, there's nothing you can do about it. But Quinn would have her revenge. Even if it killed her.

**Where is this story going? I've no idea, it seems to be writing it's self. Then I have to censor the truly depraved parts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This bears absolutely no relation to the programme known as Glee except for the use of character names.**

**A/N: I'm getting quite concerned I have no idea where this is coming from, I just sit and type. And let's just say if I was still a practicing Catholic, Father Richardson would be handing out many Hail Marys at confession.**

As Quinn got out of Puck's truck at school the next day they both received lots of wide eyed stares, raised eyebrows and knowing looks. This amused Quinn far more than it did Puck who scowled at people. "Let's give them something to really talk about" suggested Quinn

"Like what?" Puck asked not totally sure he wanted to know. The new Quinn Fabray didn't seem to have any inhibitions. Which was good in some ways, but not so much in others.

Quinn pushed him up against his truck and stepped up close, her hand going between their bodies, "Like this" she whispered before dragging his head down to hers. Their mouths met in an explosive kiss, tongues tangling, it went on and on. Quinn rocked her hand against the front of his jeans encouraging his erection. Puck dropped his bag from his shoulder, his hands finding their way down Quinn's back to her ass to pull her even tighter against him.

"Alright, alright, break it up" came the disgusted voice of Santana Lopez, breaking into their increasingly hormone driven bubble. "Who needs to see _that _first thing in the damn morning?"

Puck lifted his head, reluctantly but kept Quinn pressed against his body. Quinn kept up her stroking. "Fuck you, Santana" she whispered against Puck's chest.

"What? Are you two an item now?" Santana asked them, not taking the hint that they really needed a few moments alone to calm down.

Puck dragged Quinn's hand from between their two bodies, he looked down at her and whispered, "If you don't stop that we'll never get to class, we'll be back in the truck with your panties round your ankles."

"Who says I'm wearing any?" Quinn replied like a shot. Puck's hand went back to Quinn's ass, feeling through her dress. "You're not the only one that can go commando, Puckerman."

Puck groaned. "Fuck off Lopez" he said, turning to open the truck door, he helped Quinn climb in the drivers side then shoved her over as he climbed in after her and drove off.

Puck drove them to a derelict warehouse nearby. He braked sharply and before he'd even turned off the engine Quinn had his fly unfastened. She pulled his raging cock out of his pants and fell on it like a starving beast. Puck thrust both of his hands in her hair, holding it up so he could see, see her face, see his cock sliding in and out of her lip-sticked mouth. Quinn left his cock and sank her face further, sucking his balls into her mouth, giving attention to one then the other, all the while her hand kept up its own twisting up and down motion on his cock. Quinn's mouth returned to his cock, she paid a lot of attention to the head, the sensitive underside then back to his balls, not giving him exactly what he wanted. Puck wanted his cock buried deep in her throat, to fill her mouth with his come. His hips were thrusting in rhythm with her hand movements. Quinn's breath hot and steamy against his rigid flesh. Quinn spoke, her lips vibrating against his cock. "You know where I want this Puckerman" she said throatily, abandoning her task. She shifted position and knelt on the bench seat facing Puck. She lifted her dress daintily as she straddled his lap. Puck guided his cock with one hand and she sank on to him. His hands cupped her ass helping her find her rhythm. She gained speed rapidly bouncing up and down on him, her clit catching his still fastened button as she hit bottom each and every time. Quinn's breath caught in her throat, she ground down, feeling Puck thrust up even as his hands held her hips down, pressing tighter and tighter into her, his come splashing her inner walls, right where she wanted it, demanded it. Quinn looked into his eyes as her stomach clenched and shivered, her muscles rippling and squeezing his cock to drain it of the last drops.

Quinn sat still on him, they were both struggling to get their breath back, Puck's hands still on her ass, her hands clasped at the back of his neck, her head on his shoulder, his head back against the head rest.

"Are we doing ok here folks?" asked a voice at the window. Puck and Quinn looked at each other before turning their heads slowly to look at the police officer stood at the side of the truck. "You know you shouldn't be here, right?" Both Quinn and Puck nodded, still trying to get their breath back.

Puck tried to moisten his lips, his mouth dry, he tried to speak, Quinn managed it first, her voice both sultry and innocent. "I'm so sorry officer. We'll be going now."

"Not so fast." The police officer said, "You should be in school, right?" He asked. They both nodded. "I should write you a ticket for public indecency but I remember what it was like at your age. Get going, now before I change my mind. And don't let me catch you here again."

"Thanks officer." Puck replied, grinning.

"Well, get going then." He still stood at the side of the truck, nodding at them. Quinn was still sat astride Puck, his dick still firmly buried in her pussy.

"Errrrm, yeah, errrr, can we…." Puck nodded towards their joined bodies, his spread his hands wide. "Can we have a second, please?" He asked the officer. The officer sighed and turned away slowly. Puck thrust Quinn off of him and straightened his body up from the seat to fasten his zip. As he sat back down the policeman turned back to the window. "Thanks. Can we go now, sir?" Puck asked.

"Don't let me catch you here again or anywhere else and get to school." He advised before telling them to be on their way.

Puck drove back to school and parked up. Quinn couldn't stop laughing, she thought it was pretty funny that they'd been caught by the cops. Puck wasn't laughing. It wasn't his first run in with that particular cop either. He hoped that the cop didn't remember him. Unlikely though, there weren't any other mohawk'ed teens in Lima. He knew that the cop had it in for him. "It won't be fucking funny trying to get into school now, it's nearly ten." He grumbled at her.

"Who cares" Quinn laughed. "We'll just walk in and go to class." Which actually worked. Until just before lunchtime.

Across the PA system came the announcement. "Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray to the principle's office please."

Puck's first thought was "Fuck" as he dropped his head to his arms, folded on the desk.

Quinn's first thought was "Yay, something else to piss Judy Fabray off." And she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Totally AU. No affiliation whatsoever. Use of character names and traits has never been denied.**

**A/N: Another glimpse at the naughty world we could have had if only Fox had the balls to do it.**

Puck and Quinn met in the secretary's office. They sat and waited to be called in to see Principle Figgins. He seemed busy at his desk. As they waited Quinn wondered how far she could go before she made the secretary blush. She leaned over to Puck and whispered quite loudly that she was really glad that she'd decided this morning not to wear any underwear. Quinn kept her face towards Puck but watched the secretary out of the corner of her eye. Puck glanced round and mouthed at Quinn to shut the fuck up.

"Why?" Quinn whispered again, "you were glad I didn't have any panties on when you were fucking me in your truck this morning." The secretary's eyes widened but no blush. "It's not like you wear underwear very often. You always say it makes it easier for me to give you a blow job." The secretary's eyebrows were almost at her hairline but still no blush.

"Shut the fuck up Fabray." Puck whispered very quietly. "What're you trying to do?"

"Do you remember when we used to sneak into the locker rooms after practice and have fantastic sex in the shower, oh, that reminds me, I still have my Cheerios uniform if you want to play later. I can cheer you on while you lick my pussy." Quinn's whisper was so much less of a whisper now. Bingo. The secretary's face was scarlet. Quinn sat back with a smirk on her face, one leg crossed over the other, her foot bouncing.

Puck shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. Although it didn't sound like too bad a proposition. In fact…...

"Ah, Miss Fabray, Mr Puckerman. So glad you could join us." Said Principle Figgins from his doorway, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Come in." Puck and Quinn rose and went into his office. "I see from this morning's records that you were both very late for school. Would you care to explain why?" He droned.

"No." answered Quinn shortly. Mr Figgins looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. She turned to look at Puck, "well, do _you_ want to tell him we were late because we were having totally hot sex in your truck?" Quinn asked Puck in a totally normal tone of voice.

"Thank you Miss Fabray, that's quite enough information." Principle Figgins said, flustered. "You will both have detention after school today for one hour. That is all. Go now."

Both Quinn and Puck rose and left his office, Quinn smirking, Puck not so pleased.

"What the fuck Fabray?" He said as soon as they were outside the offices. "Why did you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed Quinn by the hand and dragged her into the nearest empty room slamming the door closed behind them.

"Wasn't that fun?" Quinn asked, excitement in her voice. "I've never really been a 'bad girl' before but I think I'm going to enjoy it."

"Yeah?" Puck replied, his tone sarcastic, "well, there's being a 'bad girl' and then there's being a fucking idiot. And you Fabray were being a fucking idiot."

Quinn shoved her hand to the front of his jeans, "Don't tell me that it didn't turn you on because I know it did. You can't wait for me to be in my Cheerios uniform. Can you?" Quinn felt the rise in his flesh. She started to squeeze, her other hand going to his zip. Puck caught both her hands in his.

"Not this time Fabray. I say when." He told her, taking her mouth in a savage kiss. He backed her up against the wall out of sight of the door, one leg between hers, pressing against her, nudging her clit. He held both of her hands above her head in one of his, his other hand going to the loose cross over of her dress, pushing the fabric aside to bare her breast to his lips. Quinn's breath shortened, her body undulated against his as he sucked and bit at her nipple. She pushed out her chest and looked down, watching him.

"More" she breathed.

Puck took her at her word. His hand trailed down and unzipped his own pants, releasing his rock hard cock. He raised one of her legs and her dress with it. He wrapped her leg round his hip and stepped forward, his arm thrust round her waist and slammed into her, forcing the breath from her body. He let go of her hands, they fell to his shoulders, he gripped her other leg and lifted her, her shoulders still against the wall. He thrust hard, her head knocking against the wall with each thrust, her breath coming in pants, her eyes squeezed shut. Puck grunted as he continued to ram his cock in and out of her. Quinn held her breath, "I'm coming" she groaned and arched her body further away from the wall into his. Puck thrust one final time holding her hips tight into his as he felt himself burst inside her, grunting, his head on her chest, breathing heavily, Quinn's head back against the wall, trying to suck a breath in.

A voice they didn't know interrupted them. "You know, when someone says 'get a room', they generally don't mean a classroom."

Puck turned to see a student he didn't recognise stood in the open doorway. "Why don't you just FUCK OFF" he growled, his breathing still harsh as he let Quinn's legs down gently, still supporting her against the wall but she stood on her own two feet. "What the fuck is it today? Catch Quick Day? For fuck's sake." Puck seemed to be asking himself, not wanting a reply or needing one.

"What? We're Quick again? I thought you said that'd never happen?" Quinn asked him.

"Well, it seems to have happened whether I like it or not. Quinn and Puck, it seems like we're going to be notorious together, we might as well _be_ together." Puck shrugged.

Quinn put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face close to hers. "I always loved being a part of Quick." She whispered before closing the gap and taking his mouth in hot, steamy kiss.

Puck held her to him and kissed her back. They heard a throat being cleared at the door and both turned their faces to look. Unfortunately this time it was the teacher. They both turned their bodies to face the other way to right their clothes. "I'm well aware this is the classroom we use for Sex Education, but we don't actually promote live demonstrations," said the teacher.

"Err, sorry, we got errm, yeah" Puck tried to explain. The teacher held up her hand, her eyes shut.

"I don't want to know. Please tell me you weren't taking any….._chances_…at least in _this _classroom." She shook her head.

"Of course not" replied Quinn, her voice making it sound like she actually meant of course we were.

The teacher looked at both of them. "I've already heard about this morning and the school secretary almost had a coronary telling us in the teachers lounge about your conversation while you were waiting to see the principle and now this. I think you two need a lesson in appropriate behaviour. I know you already have detention today. I will be taking detention this afternoon and I will have work for you to do. See you later."

"Still feel like a bad girl?" Puck asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"I will when that guy spreads it all round school that we were fucking in that classroom. Santana won't keep her mouth shut about this morning, and maybe that freshman will put two and two together and the bathroom story will get out too." Quinn said, her face set.

"There's something else going on here. Something you're not telling me. And don't give me the I want a baby bullshit 'cos I figured out last night that's not true." Puck said.

"How? I mean what? Of course that's true." Quinn stammered, wondering how he'd come up with that idea.

"If it's so true" Puck took hold of Quinn's arm, "then why can I feel these?" His thumb rolled over the rods buried under the surface of the flesh on the inside of her upper arm. "You think I wouldn't know about every form of contraception known to man? There's only certain stuff I like to google and that just happens to be one of the topics." Puck smiled at her. It wasn't a particularly nice smile. "I'm waiting." He told her, arms folded across his chest. Quinn's body seemed to deflate. She looked into his eyes, tears in hers and nodded.

"We need to talk" she whispered.

"We need to get to class before we get in any more trouble." Puck countered. "One day back with you and I'm in more trouble than I have been for a fucking year, what does that tell you?" He asked.

"That you missed being in trouble?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No, that there's only you who can make me do stuff I know I shouldn't. But if it makes you happy, I don't care." He finished on a whisper bending to kiss her in the middle of the hallway. They stayed locked together in the way of students who had to walk round them to get to their classes. Finally Puck felt a tap at his shoulder.

"I'd say get a room, but apparently you already did and the whole school knows about it." Finn told them when Puck turned to look who'd tapped him. "But just so you know, the bell went like two minutes ago and I think you're already in enough deep shit, don't be late for class. By the way, it's Glee, in case you can't remember where you're supposed to be" Finn shouted the rest over his shoulder as he walked away from them.

Puck took Quinn's hand and nodded his head in the direction of the choir room. "Come on, lets go face the music" he smiled.

"Oh har-de-fucking-har-har" answered Quinn, her eyes rolling at his lame attempt at a joke. Puck had to almost drag her, Quinn following reluctantly. She still wasn't sure that staying with New Directions would be part of her life this year. On the other hand, every time Puck sang he did make her panties wet….if she were wearing any that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: AU. Names and characteristics borrowed only.**

**A/N: Is this the start of Quinn returning to the wholesome girl of junior year? Maybe, maybe not.**

Puck walked through the door of the choir room then his steps faltered, Quinn held back, reluctant to enter. All eyes turned to them and a series of catcalls, whistles and fairly edgy comments came their way. Mr Schuester made several attempts to gain control of the situation. Puck and Quinn stood hand in hand just inside the room. Puck nodded, smiling, looking just a bit embarrassed, waiting for his friends to finish, waiting for them to get it out of their system, Quinn bit her lip and looked round, anywhere but at the group taking the rise out of them but kept her grip on Puck's hand. Puck eventually raised his other hand, "Yeah, yeah, guys. Enough, alright?" he said, shaking his head. That didn't stop them. Puck and Quinn waited a while longer. "You done yet?" Asked Puck.

"I'm sorry," Santana tried to say without laughing but failing, "it's just that you've been caught three times" she held her fingers up to demonstrate, "THREE. TIMES. In two days. That's got to be a record. Even for you Puckerman."

"Three? Really? I only heard about two." Laughed Mercedes.

"Oh seriously. Three. Trust me, I get to hear about _everything_" Santana assured her.

"Anyone else? Can we get this over with right now, then get on with the lesson?" Puck requested, doing a 'come on' motion with his free hand.

"Dude, I'd have thought by now you two would have learnt to be more careful," laughed Finn.

"Uh huh, real funny. Any more?" Puck asked, using the same motion.

Finn looked round the class laughing, gaining agreement from everyone, "nah, I think we're done. For now."

"Good." Said Mr Schue, "can we settle down now? Are you two coming in?" Puck nodded, he and Quinn went and sat down. "Quinn, can I just say 'welcome back'?" Mr Schue smiled at Quinn, she gave a shy smile back, very like the old Quinn, nothing like the new version he'd been hearing about all day. Mr Schue wasn't sure he liked the new version.

"Right. New year, new songs, new challenges." Mr Schue said, looking round at the gathered students. "For some of you it's your last year. We need to make this one count. We need new blood. We need…."he was cut off by Santana sniggering.

"…..to be more careful" aimed at Puck and Quinn.

"Thank you Santana, I think _that_ subject is off limits, ok?" he nodded. Santana apologised, still laughing. "I hope I'm not going to regret doing this," he said quietly to himself, looking upwards, "I want you to pair up and come up with a duet. Let me know who's paired with who." He finished in at a normal volume.

Puck looked at Quinn one eyebrow raised in question, she shrugged and nodded. "Yep Mr Schue, me and Quinn will do one" and as the sniggers went round the room Puck rolled his eyes and rephrased to "Me and Quinn will do a _duet_" glaring at his friends. "Get a grip people, please" he said, altogether fed up already with the ribbing and he was sure it was far from over.

"Well, obviously Finn and myself…" Rachel was cut off by Mr Schue assuring her that he already had their names together on his list. "Anyone else?" he asked, looking round. Mike and Tina paired up as did Artie and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana, Kurt and new class member Blaine. "Alright. First to go are Quinn and Puck tomorrow. Will you be ready?" asked Mr Schue.

"Yep, I've already got a song in mind." replied Puck. "We can practice it tonight." he told Quinn quietly, "if we ever get out of detention."

At the end of the lesson Puck and Quinn went their separate ways until it was time to attend for detention.

"Ah, it's our exhibitionists. Welcome to your hour of learning how to behave in polite society" said the teacher who'd found them in her classroom at lunchtime. "As you're the only ones here I think we should discuss your behaviour. Is there any particular reason you find yourselves unable to control your animal urges?" she asked.

"Not really" Quinn replied, shrugging her shoulders, reverting to 'new Quinn'. "I mean, haven't you ever been so blinded by feelings, so turned on that nothing else matters?" Quinn turned the question on the teacher, enjoying seeing her uncomfortable. "It's like….." Quinn broke off searching for the right words.

"What Quinn is trying to say is that after more than a year apart we've realised that we should be together and we just can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Now I'm not saying it's right but…." Puck shrugged, not really wanting the same situation that they had before lunch with the secretary, hoping that Quinn would show some restraint.

"And why did you have that break? You must have felt it was necessary." The teacher seemed to have gone into counsellor mode.

"You only came to work here just before the summer, right?" Puck asked, "You don't know our history do you?"

"No, I don't." She sat forward at her desk, looking intently at Puck and Quinn, "why don't you fill me in?"

"Ok, long story short. In sophomore year I got Quinn pregnant while she was dating my best friend, she told him it was his even though they'd never had sex, he found out it was mine, we lived together for a while, we had the baby and we gave her up for adoption. We've barely spoken since. Till yesterday. That about it, Q?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded, "that's it in a nutshell. Except at Rachel's party last year, well, we didn't exactly talk then either but we got _close_ that night, if you know what I mean" Quinn smiled to herself. "Alcohol again."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that night." Puck smiled at the memory.

"Wow, that's some history. Why didn't you talk after the adoption? I'd have thought you'd have needed to support each other through that." The teacher was amazed that they could talk about it so matter of factly. "And what made you start talking yesterday? Among other things."

"I went to see Beth, our daughter. I thought Quinn should too but she needed to make some changes first." Puck admitted.

"And how was that? Seeing the baby? How did it make you feel? How did it make you feel Quinn that you haven't seen her? And I see you've made the changes" Said the teacher, remembering seeing Quinn just a day or two ago with pink hair and disgusting clothes.

"Jealous" said Quinn quietly. "I'm jealous that Puck got to see her and Shelby wouldn't let me."

"Well, I just turned up at the door, I wasn't invited," admitted Puck. "And she's amazing, she looks so like Quinn. She's beautiful" he said, his voice quiet. "Just beautiful."

"I was the one who wanted to give her up, Puck wanted to keep her. He named her Beth. I wish I'd been stronger, wish I'd been able to stand up…." Quinn realised she'd said too much. "the hour is up, can we go now?" Her voice was harsher, more like the new Quinn.

The teacher looked at her watch. "Yes, go, but I really think there's something to work on here. We can meet again if you think it'll help." She offered.

"I think we'll be fine. We've got each other again." Quinn put her hand in Puck's smiling at the teacher, the smile didn't reach her eyes, too many old wounds opening, again. "Breathe Quinn, just breathe" she said to herself over and over again, her mantra for more than a year.

Puck waited till Quinn had her seatbelt on before starting the engine. "Now, I want to hear it. All of it. Why did you lie about wanting to get pregnant and what did you stop yourself from saying in there? Did you think I'd missed it?"

"Can't we just go to your house and have some fun?" Quinn asked, her voice almost pleading. "Please?" Her voice quieter, tears trembling just below the surface.

"Come on Q, talk to me. I know that all through last year even though you dated Sam, Finn and dipshit pot head you never had sex with any of them. There's only ever been me. Why?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love that no one else has ever touched you, been inside you, loved you" his voice getting lower, slower as he leant towards her to kiss her. He sat up sharply. "No. Not in the truck again. I'm not getting caught again today."

"Take me home. I'll explain everything. Maybe you'll understand. Maybe you'll be able to forgive me" Quinn whispered, definitely the old Quinn, no sign of new Quinn. "Maybe I'll be able to forgive myself."

"Your house?" Puck asked.

"No. Take me home, with you. Where I belong." Quinn looked at him, her voice barely above a whisper. The time had come for Puck to know everything. Would he be able to handle it? Would he feel the same towards Judy as Quinn did or would he blame Quinn. She'd just have to take that chance and hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Totally AU. No affiliation to the actual show other than the names.**

**A/N: Quinn's revelations. What will happen next?**

Puck drove to his house with a silent Quinn at his side. As soon as they arrived Puck's sister Rebecca ran out to meet them. "Quinn, you're back. Mom said you stayed last night too. Are you living here again? Are you having another baby?"

"Get lost Bec and no we're not having another baby. And maybe Quinn will stay over again sometimes, we don't know yet, alright?" Puck answered, not giving Quinn a chance to even think about her answers.

Rebecca ran back into the house reporting Puck's answer loudly to their mother. Puck rolled his eyes taking Quinn's hand and helping her out of his truck. "You've no idea how lucky you are that you don't have a brat of a little sister" he commented quietly, sure that Rebecca would hear. She seemed to have the ears of a bat and could pick up conversation at a thousand paces if it meant being able to report to their mother something that Puck said.

Once in the house Puck couldn't avoid seeing and talking to his mother before he and Quinn could escape to his room to have their talk. Deborah seemed to want to talk and talk, almost as though she was trying to keep them from being alone.

"Mom" Puck said loudly, cutting into her conversation with Quinn. "Mom, we're going to my room now, we have stuff to talk about, ok? And no Bec, you can't come, it doesn't concern you. That includes listening at the door."

Quinn smiled tightly at Deborah and Rebecca as Puck took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. As soon as they were in his room Puck pressed Quinn against the door, his body leaning full length on her. He put his finger to her lips, pressing his own lips to her ear and saying "shhhh", listening intently for his sister's footsteps. Sure enough, there they were. Puck leant back a little and smiled at Quinn a sexy half grin. Then almost silently into her ear he said, "we are so gonna fuck with Bec's head. She'll run off and tell mom that we're having sex. Ready for this Q?" Puck began to moan, rocking against Quinn, making her rock against the door, making her genuinely moan. "That's it Quinn, oh God yeah, right there, ohhhhh" he moaned, loud enough for Rebecca to hear. Sure enough Puck heard her run off downstairs, that made him smile. "Go sit over there at the desk, I'll sit up here." Puck grinned at her. Quinn took her seat demurely, far away from Puck's position sat up against his headboard.

"Noah? Is everything alright in there?" Asked Deborah knocking on the door.

"Come in mom, it's open." Puck invited, smiling.

Deborah entered the room looking round at Quinn sat with her back to Puck's desk and Puck on his bed, nowhere near each other. "Oh," her surprise was evident. "Errrrm, do you want a drink or anything?" Deborah offered, needing to find an excuse for checking up on them.

"I'm fine mom. You want anything Q?" He asked politely.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Quinn smiled at Deborah.

"Ok. Right. Well, I'll leave you to it." Deborah closed the door behind her.

"That was cruel to Rebecca." Quinn said, a slight smile on her lips.

"Serves the brat right for tattling." Puck replied shrugging. "Ok. Now we get down to business. Time to talk Fabray. And I mean everything, no holding back." Puck looked at Quinn and waited. She seemed to struggle, not able to put anything into words. "Just start at the beginning. Talk to me Q. Please?"

Quinn took a deep breath then looked at Puck and nodded. "Ok. At the beginning. Ok" she repeated, taking another deep breath. "You know when my mom came to regionals and I went into labour?" Quinn looked at Puck again, he nodded, "she offered then for me to keep Beth, turn the guest room into a nursery and everything. Until it was you in the delivery room with me, not Finn. As soon as you and Mercedes went to tell everyone that Beth was born, my mom threatened to have you arrested for rape if I kept Beth or had anything more to do with you. Even speak to you. That's why I stayed away from you all last year. Till Berry's party then I couldn't, I had to have one more night with you." Quinn's head dropped, tears dripping from her chin to her dress. "But I had to try because I couldn't let her do that to you, to us. I couldn't not see you every day at school. Even with other girls. It killed me to see you with Santana then with Lauren, but to not see you at all?" Quinn shook her head, "I couldn't live with that. I was so afraid when you went to juvie at the beginning of the year, I thought she'd done it."

Puck came to sit at the end of the bed and took Quinn's hands in his, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Then a few weeks after Rachel's party I found out that I was pregnant again. Oh God, I was so happy," Quinn's voice broke again, her hand covering her eyes trying to stem the tears. "When my mom found out she lost it. She attacked me, she hit me and hit me till I told her whose baby it was, then she pushed me down the stairs and I miscarried. After that she stayed sober for a few weeks and she made me have this implant so it couldn't happen again." Quinn, now she'd started couldn't stop, either the words or the tears. "I hate her. I hate her so much. I had to bribe her not to go through with her threat to have you arrested. I gave her my college fund so she could carry on drinking and not have to keep begging my dad for money."

Puck couldn't believe that Quinn had lived through all of this on her own. Where the hell was her sister when all of this was happening? "And now? What's different? I mean, you told her you were coming here last night to have sex with me to get preg….oh, right, the implant." Puck realised.

"Oh, no, she's forgotten about that, she's too booze soaked to remember anything much from before my dad left. She doesn't even remember about me getting pregnant last year. But she blames everything on me getting pregnant with Beth. She checks every month that I have my period and constantly follows me to make sure I'm not with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, I'm so sorry." Quinn was sobbing hard now, hardly able to put two words together.

Puck took her in his arms, trying to console her, "Shhh" he murmured against her hair. "It's ok. It'll all be ok. Is that everything?" Puck asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, Quinn shook her head.

Quinn pushed away from him. "No, I need to finish this, tell you everything" she said, her voice stronger. "I'm 18 now, she can't use the same threat anymore. She can't touch us. That's why I told her I was coming here to you. Told her I was going to get pregnant by you again. That's why I've been behaving like I have. Even dating a stupid old man who made my skin crawl when he just looked at me, I wanted her to get so angry about everything that she'd attack me again so I could get _her_ arrested." Quinn looked up at Puck, "_I hate her so much_. She destroyed my life, our life. When you asked me in the hospital if I wanted to keep Beth I wanted to say yes _so bad_, please believe me, I wanted to keep her so much." Quinn broke into sobs, her head falling to Puck's knee. He stroked her hair, swallowing hard to keep the tears he knew were close, inside.

"There's no way I'm letting you go back there on your own Quinn. I'll come with you to collect some stuff, then you're coming here. I'll clear it with my mom. You can't stay with her." Puck's voice was strong and determined. "You'll be safe here. I'll keep you safe, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: AU version of Season 3. No ownership claimed.**

**A/N: I've just realised that both of my current fictions contain abusive parents. I've no idea why, other than it helps the story get to where I want it to go, I have no personal experience of this although in a professional capacity it is something that I have come across. I feel blessed to have had the parents that I did (sadly my dad died 18 years ago, although my mum is alive and well and is an amazingly fabulous woman). I hope my children feel the same about us as parents, they are our world and always will be, no matter what their age.**

**Thank you to everyone reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this fiction. There may be more moments of Quick smut, there may be more moments of Quick tenderness, I hope you still enjoy it - whatever happens.**

Eventually Quinn was quiet, all cried out, still. Puck picked her up and laid her on his bed, covering her with his quilt. He bent and pressed a loving kiss to her hair, leaving her to rest then went to find Deborah. In the kitchen he sat at the table drinking coffee with his mom, telling her all that Quinn had gone through, all that she had survived. Deborah couldn't keep the horror she felt inside, the ice that she kept her heart and her feelings wrapped in, cracked.

"Go with her, pack her things and bring her here. She's not staying there with that woman a day longer." Deborah closed her eyes remembering her own childhood of broken dishes, screamed threats, violent outbursts, black eyes, broken bones from the times her mother hadn't been able to protect her when her father had come home drunk. "She'll be safe here. Does her father know?"

Puck shook his head. "No, she says she doesn't want to tell him. She doesn't want her sister or her father to know what happened last year between us either. There's only her mother knows that I'm Beth's father not Finn." Puck thrust his fingers into the stripe of hair on his head, "I can't believe she didn't tell _me _about it, she knows how I feel about Beth, I would've done anything, given anything…." his voice trailed off, shaking his head. "I guess it means we need to be really, _really_ careful" he looked at his mother, gauging her reaction. "I mean, the only two times we had sex when she could _possibly _get pregnant, she did. Can you imagine what would happen if we really went for it and tried to have kids?" Puck covered his eyes and groaned, a half smile on his face.

"Do I need to worry right now Noah?" Deborah asked, chewing her lip.

"No, absolutely not, we're covered, she has the contraceptive implant in her arm, it's definitely there, I've felt it. Her mom made her have it done after the last time. Didn't I already tell you that? I thought I had." Puck said picking up his cup. "I'm going to go see if she's up to facing Judy. Thanks mom." Puck said, squeezing his mother's shoulder as he passed her.

In his room Quinn was dozing. Every time she drifted further towards sleep she woke up with a start, remembering all that had happened in the last 48 hours. Puck nudged her shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, how're you feeling? Ready to go get your stuff? Mom says you've to pack and bring your stuff here. Ok?"

"Does she know everything?" Quinn asked, her voice husky.

Puck nodded, "Just about, I think. Well, not about the bathroom at school yesterday, or the truck this morning, or the classroom" he admitted, "but most of it. She knows that we are apparently _the_ most fertile couple walking and shouldn't even be within spitting distance of each other without contraception." His tone was deliberately light, needing to make Quinn feel better, happier. "You know I never stopped loving you, don't you? Even through the Santana and Lauren times, if you'd have clicked your fingers I'd have come running." Puck admitted, relieved to finally be sharing his true feelings with her, how he'd always felt about her. "Finn and Sam wouldn't have even tried anything with you, they knew how I still felt. It's why I made sure pot head was always fully loaded, so he couldn't…." Quinn cut him off as she sat up and kissed him.

"Thank you. For that more than anything, but thank you, for still loving me even when I didn't know how to love myself." Her voice broke again, her lips trembled. "No. No more tears. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here with you?" Puck nodded in reply. Quinn took a deep breath, "well let's go get some of my stuff. I need to thank your mom too," she said as she stood up. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"You need to ask?" Puck raised one eyebrow and held his hands wide, "if you think for one minute that you're gonna be down the hall and me in here then I need to explain things a bit better. This is it. This is us Quinn. Forever. I love you."

"Is that ok with your mom?" Quinn asked, her heart skipped a beat, her dreams blossoming in front of her.

"Yeah, I already told her that there's no way we're going to be apart again. Ever. She's cool with it. I mean, she was before when you lived here so I don't think she even thought things would be any different now." Puck shrugged. "Come on, let's go," he held out his hand, Quinn nodded and took it. Time to face her mother.

In the driveway at Dudley Road Quinn's confidence evaporated. She couldn't make her hands obey her wish to unbuckle her seatbelt. She took several deep breaths, her body trembling. "Are you ok? We can come back another time if you want." Puck offered.

Quinn closed her eyes and tried again to get herself under control. "No, I need to get this over with" she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Will you hold my hand?"

Puck held out his for her to take and smiled at her, "Every day" he replied then leant over to kiss her cheek. "Come on then Q, let's get this over with."

They got out of the truck and walked to the door. Quinn debated between using her key and ringing the doorbell. She decided to just let herself in and unlocked the door. Inside she could hear a TV blaring loudly and music playing somewhere else even louder. Quinn looked at Puck. "She's definitely loaded. She turns all the TV's on, radios, everything, she says it's for the company." Quinn shrugged, not quite understanding the logic.

"Come on, let's get your stuff. I remember the way," Puck smiled, leading her up the stairs towards her room. Quinn trailed behind, still wary of where her mother would be in the house.

"I see you did it then?" Came Judy's slurred voice from the bottom of the stairs. "You really went to him? After everything he put you through? Everything you lost?"

"He didn't put me through anything mother. That was all you." Quinn replied, her tone cold. "And yes, I went to him. I will always go to him. I love him."

"Come on, let's get your stuff." Puck murmured, giving Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze.

"And what do you think you're doing now?" Asked Judy, drink in hand.

"I'm leaving mother. I'm getting my stuff and I'm going." Quinn told her, not sure if Judy would remember the conversation tomorrow and not really caring either.

Puck emptied drawers and the closet into bags and suitcases. Once Quinn had everything that she wanted, including her Cheerios uniform, Puck had made sure of that with a wink at Quinn and a reminder of certain promises made before lunch, they started down the stairs carrying her bags. Judy stood blocking their path. "If you take one more step I'm calling the police." Judy threatened.

"That's fine, you do that" Puck told her, "will you be telling them _everything_?" He asked. "What you did to her?" he pointed at Quinn. Judy had the decency at least to look ashamed. "You won't ever be able to hurt her again, I'll make damn sure of that." Puck promised.

As they left Judy followed the truck, running after them, screaming. Quinn was shaking, crying both with the worry of what Judy would do now and with relief that she was out of there.

They arrived at Puck's house a short while after. The police were already there, waiting to speak to Quinn. Apparently, according to Judy, Quinn had been kidnapped. The report had been garbled due to Judy being under the influence but the police officer told Deborah that they still had to check it out.

"For fuck's sake" whispered Puck, seeing the squad car in front of the house, "if it's the same cop from this morning that will just about make my fucking day." Quinn turned to look at him, biting her lip her eyes wide.

Luckily it wasn't the same policeman. After checking with Quinn's grandparents the full story about irreconcilable differences between Quinn and her mother and confirming with Deborah that she was indeed staying with them indefinitely, the police were satisfied that Judy's report was total fabrication. They left apologising for wasting the Puckermans' time. Quinn thanked them for at least checking and making sure that she was ok.

Puck and Quinn carried her bags and cases upstairs. Rebecca followed. As Quinn was putting clothes away in the closet and Puck moving some of his things to make room for hers in the drawers Rebecca asked question after question.

"Are you staying here for good now?" asked Rebecca.

"Yep she is." Puck replied at the same time as Quinn nodded.

"Will you be sleeping in here with Noah?" she asked.

"Yes Bec she will, that's why her clothes and things are going in the drawers and closet in here. Any more questions or can we get on with the unpacking?" Puck asked, his patience with his sister slowly disappearing.

"Are you glad to be back here?" Quinn nodded, smiling at Puck.

"Errrrm, I can't think of anything more yet" Rebecca said, a considering look on her face. "But I will later."

"Well, keep any more questions till tomorrow, we're going to be busy in here." Puck advised Rebecca. "We've still got our song to rehearse." Puck said to Quinn.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that. What song did you have in mind?" Quinn said, hanging her Cheerios uniform in the closet.

"Oh it's _the_ perfect song for us, it's…..."

**Song to be revealed in the next chapter :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied, completely AU. Song is Need You Now, Lady Antebellum. In my version it wasn't sung in S2 and it wasn't sung with Rachel. But this is my Gleeworld so I change what I like.**

**A/N: Neither Quick smut nor tenderness in this chapter, just life.**

Quinn answered the knock at the door next morning in the middle of shouting upstairs to Puck to bring her English homework down with him.

"Which folder is it in?" Puck shouted back.

"Finn. Hi, errrr, come in." Quinn said in surprise. "It's the pink one." She called back up the stairs.

"That doesn't help much, they're all fucking pink." Puck's exasperated voice was nearer as he leant over the banister at the top. "Hey Finn, s'up?"

"No they're not, one has stars, one has swirls, one has stripes, one has spots. And it's the pink, pink one, the plain pink one. The _pink _folder." Quinn looked upstairs at Puck, "urgghhh, I'll get it myself." Quinn groaned before running up the stairs, passing Puck as he came down.

"Morning" said Finn, a bemused expression on his face.

"Shit, I left my keys up there." Puck realised as he patted his pockets in search of them. "Q? Can you bring my keys down?" Puck heard a muffled "got 'em" and shouted back "Thanks." Then he turned to Finn. "What're you doing here at this time of the morning?"

"Well, my car is in Burt's shop and the choice was driving in with Kurt, Blaine and a bunch of show tunes or getting dropped off here for a lift with you. Your music is better so I came here. Can I get a lift to school?"

"Sure. Quinn, come on, we've got to go." Puck shouted up to her.

"Just a minute, I'm brushing my teeth." Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs, mouth all foamy, toothbrush in hand. "Do you need anything else? Like, oh, I don't know? Your geography homework, maybe?"

Puck looked up and sighed, "Yeah, bring that too. I forgot that I did that. See what a good influence you are on me. I actually did my homework because you're here. And could you possibly get a move on, I'd rather not be late again today. Thank you." His sarcasm not lost on Quinn or the reference to being late for school yesterday.

Quinn spun away from the stairs and went to their room to finish her teeth and collect the things needed for the day, homework, keys etc. Very soon she was downstairs and the three of them were ready to go. "See you later" she called to Rebecca and Deborah.

"Bye, have a good day." Deborah replied. Rebecca just waved, she was busy eating her breakfast.

In the truck Finn was still trying to work out what was happening. He got that Quinn had stayed the night at Puck's, that much was obvious but he couldn't really tell what was going on. They seemed really cosy, like a real couple. Like they hadn't had a break that lasted more than a year.

"Did you work on your song for glee?" He asked, hoping to get some sort of clue.

"Yeah we did. It works well for us." Puck told Finn, smiling at Quinn. His hand left the steering wheel to take hold of hers.

Quinn, from her seat in the middle of the bench turned to Finn. "Why don't you just ask?" She turned to Puck, "I can hear the cogs turning, he's desperate to know why I was at your house this morning."

"Ok, ok, she's right, I really want to know what's going on." Finn said, feeling ever so slightly nosey.

"Well, Quinn moved in last night, she won't be going back to her mothers. Errm, we're together, but I think that was obvious after yesterday, and, yeah, " Puck turned to look at Quinn, "that's it, right?" At Quinn's nod he repeated, "that's it, we're together and living together at my house. Again." Puck shrugged and grinned at Finn.

They arrived at school and all three got out of the truck. Puck and Quinn joined hands to walk in to school. Rachel saw Finn and floated over to walk with him. Santana saw them and shouted a comment but luckily they were a little too far away to hear it properly so they decided to ignore it. They reached Puck's locker first. As he opened it a cascade of condoms fell out onto the floor at his feet, covering the toes of his boots. He just stood and looked at the masses of different packaging, a half grin on his face. Santana. It had to be. It was the sort of thing that Puck would have done to somebody. He looked at Quinn, ignoring the gathered student masses waiting for his reaction, crossing his eyes and blowing out his breath. Quinn couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. She dreaded opening her locker to find out what they'd put in there. Puck bent down and picked up one condom, inspecting the wrapper carefully. "Cool, coconut. Your favourite flavour, right Q?" He said, winking at her as he slid the condom into his pocket, then leant over to peck her on the lips. He closed his locker and stepped back taking her hand, walking away and leaving the mounded up condoms on the floor without a backward glance. He caught sight of Santana waiting at the end of the row of lockers, she looked just a little disappointed at Puck's lack of reaction. Puck gave her a huge grin as they walked past, knowing that would annoy her even more.

Through gritted teeth and without losing the grin Puck murmured to Quinn, "Wonder what the fuckers have done to your locker?"

"We'll soon find out." Quinn said. She took a deep breath and dialled her combination. Nothing. She let out a relieved sigh. Then straightened up. Maybe they were lulling her into a false sense of security. Maybe something would be done later. Or tomorrow. Or next week. Puck's locker had to be the work of Santana and _no way _would she pass up an opportunity to get one over on Quinn. "The waiting is going to be so much worse." Quinn muttered to Puck. "I wish she'd have done both lockers and got it over with. Now I'm going to be afraid every time I have to open my locker _until _something happens. Bitch." The last said on a whisper.

Glee was last class of the day. As soon as everyone was in the room and settled Mr Schuester asked if Puck and Quinn were ready with their duet. Puck nodded that they were and stood up to get his guitar.

"Tell us what song you've chosen and why." Invited Mr Schue.

"Actually Mr Schue, if we just sing it I think the song explains a lot." Puck looked at Quinn, "ready?" Quinn nodded.

They stood in front of the piano, looking at each other rather than the rest of the class. Puck started playing:

(Quinn)  
Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

(Both)  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Quinn)  
For me it happens all the time

(Both)  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

(Puck)  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

(Both)  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Puck)  
For me it happens all the time

(Both)  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woah

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

(Quinn)  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

(Puck)  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

(Both)  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

(Quinn)  
Ooo, baby, I need you now

Puck rested his arm on his guitar as they came to the end of the song. They smiled at each other before looking at their team mates for their reaction.

"Yep, I think that was perfect for you two." Said Santana, clapping.

"Good choice." Mercedes applauded.

"Cool song" Blaine said, clapping. Many other comments came their way, all positive.

Quinn and Puck sat down, pleased with their work. "Ok, Finn and Rachel, you're up next. What have you got prepared for us?" Asked Mr Schue…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: AU version. No ownership implied or claimed.**

**A/N: Total smut.**

Quinn spent a full two days waiting for something to happen to her locker. Nothing. Not one damn thing. Before she opened it each time her heart was in her throat, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, only to be met with nothing. She kept catching Santana smirking at her so she knew it was coming. The only question was when?

Friday night was the first big game of the season. A grudge match. Quinn wasn't in the stands to cheer on the team. She stayed at home telling Puck she wanted some 'me time'. Puck text her after the game was over - they'd won of course - saying he was at Finn's with a few of the others to celebrate. Quinn replied with a picture message telling him that she had plans for her own celebrations. She told him to have fun and she'd see him when he got home. Puck almost choked on his beer when he received the message. He finished his bottle quickly then told the guys he was going home. Another glance at the picture Quinn had sent was enough to offset the ribbing. Puck was home in less than ten minutes.

"Go Titans" Puck said quietly as he walked into the bedroom and saw Quinn waiting for him. He dropped his bag on the floor near the door along with his jacket. One step closer to the bed and his t shirt was gone. His jeans unfastened at the next step. He toed off his boots and dropped his jeans at the edge of the bed. His snug boxers showed the strength of his interest, to Quinn's great delight. His hands went to his hips and pushed his boxers down and off along with his socks. Quinn's favourite sight, a naked Puck stood before her and ready for anything. She got up on all fours and crawled across the bed towards him. Behind her Puck had an excellent view of her ass in the mirror. Her Cheerio's skirt, minus the regulation red underwear was an enticing sight. The red bikini in place of her Cheerio's top was an inspired addition. As her hot breath made contact with his rigid, quivering flesh Puck sucked in a breath in anticipation. Quinn brushed against him as she knelt up to reach his mouth. Puck groaned, his cock jumped, feeling deprived. She edged closer, his cock wedged between them, pressed against their stomachs. Quinn rocked against him, her tongue sneaking between his lips as one hand stole round his neck, her fingers in his strip of hair. Puck's hands caught her hips and pulled her tight against him. Quinn pulled back to allow her other hand to wrap around his screaming, rigid flesh. She started to slowly move her hand up and down. On every up stroke her thumb rubbed across the head of his cock spreading his moisture. Puck trailed one hand under her short skirt, inching its way between her thighs. Their kiss continued, Puck's fingers found their goal. As he caught her swollen nub between his fingers and squeezed gently, Quinn let her head fall back and drew in a sharp breath. His fingers delved lower entering her, mimicking the movement he would be enjoying soon. Puck's lips found her pulse beating madly in her throat and sucked. Quinn shivered moving her head to the side.

Quinn shuffled backwards on her knees, she opened her eyes and looked up into his as she bent towards her hand and fed his throbbing cock into her mouth. She held his gaze and sank onto him as far as her lips would stretch. Puck sucked in a breath, his head going back, his hips thrusting forwards. Quinn's head bobbed up and down slowly in time with her twisting hand. She felt Puck's hands tangle in her hair. He raised her head looking into her eyes and said huskily, "You promised to cheer me on while I licked your pussy, remember?" The smile on his face told Quinn it was a promise he wanted her to keep. He pushed her gently backwards until she fell over then grabbed her hips pulling her to the edge of the bed. He let one foot drop to the floor and lifted one leg. As he knelt down he draped the leg on his shoulder, pushing her thighs further apart. He parted the flaps of her skirt and bent his head towards her. "Nice and smooth Fabray. I like what you do with your 'me time'" Puck murmured before his tongue found and flicked her clit as his thumbs opened her up to his hungry mouth. His teeth caught at her clit before sucking it into his mouth, his tongue lapping, soothing. Quinn's fingers speared through the front of his mohawk, her nails raking his scalp. Puck thrust his tongue deep inside her then drew it slowly up to flick at her clit again. He raised his head and blew on it making her shiver. "I don't hear much cheering going on Fabray." He whispered, his lips vibrating against her. Quinn responded with a breathless "Go Titans." Puck paid more attention to her clit before Quinn sat up, her fingers tight round the short strands of hair encouraging him up to meet her mouth. Quinn sucked the taste of herself from his tongue, moaning. Puck rose from his knees and stood between her parted thighs. He took hold of his cock and bent towards her. Their mouths still joined, tongues tangling and twisting. He followed her down as she laid back on the bed. Puck guided his cock to her seeping entrance and thrust hard. Supporting himself on his hands at the side of her head Puck lifted his mouth from hers. He thrust into her again, Quinn stretched towards his mouth, her hands climbing his muscled arms to grasp at his shoulders. Puck thrust one arm under her shoulders, one arm under her hips and stood up still buried deep inside her. He turned and sat on the bed, bringing her down heavily in his lap, Quinn's breath left her in a high gasp. She pressed against his shoulders, Puck allowed her to push him backwards. Quinn rocked against him as he held her hips thrusting up into her. Puck held her tight against him, pressed hard into her. They rocked together, their mouths meeting and parting, hot breaths mixing. Puck rolled over taking Quinn with him, his knees gaining purchase on the bed, he pushed one of her legs higher, bending to suck a nipple nudging her top aside with his nose. A moan left Quinn's throat as she felt her body tighten. Puck raised his head and through gritted teeth grunted on each inward thrust, his speed increasing. Quinn's head pressed back, her mouth open a high pitched moan announced that she had peaked. Puck allowed himself to follow, his hips slamming into her one final time feeling every pulse, every shot as Quinn's inner muscles rippled and squeezed him, milking him of every drop. Puck collapsed onto Quinn, both of them breathing heavily, sweat cooling on their bodies, his head on her chest.

"_That_ was way more fun than going out and getting trashed with the guys" Puck said, trying to get his breath under control. "Nice cheering Fabray" he commented, looking up at her, smiling. Puck groaned as he withdrew from her and rolled over onto his back. Quinn lay still, panting.

"I want a shower but I can't move." Quinn groaned, "my legs feel weak, what did you do to me?"

"I'm not gonna offer to carry you" Puck laughed. "Come on" he forced himself up then pulled her up after him, his arms going round her waist as hers went round his shoulders. They took their time getting to the bathroom. Puck helped Quinn to take off her bikini top and her skirt, dropping them on their way, their mouths fused together. Quinn reached blindly for the shower controls as they stepped in together, Puck pulling the door closed behind him. They washed each other carefully, sensually, finding sensitive spots, pleasure points. Puck's mouth trailed over every part of Quinn's back and shoulders, her hands supporting her against the wall as he stepped up behind her. She turned her head leaning back to kiss him as his hands squeezed and moulded her breasts and lower.

"Are you up for round two already?" Quinn asked between kisses.

"Nah, I'm just washing all the good bits, I need food inside me before I can pull an all-nighter." Puck smiled against her shoulder, turning off the shower. He stepped out and grabbed a towel for himself and passed one to Quinn. After wrapping it round his waist he went back into the bedroom looking for shorts and a t shirt. Quinn dried off and dressed in pyjama pants and a matching tank top. They left their room and headed towards the kitchen.

Deborah was making coffee, she offered them both a cup. Puck made grilled cheese sandwiches for them all and they sat round the kitchen table chatting.

"This week has been nuts." commented Puck looking at Quinn over the rim of his coffee cup. Quinn nodded her agreement.

"If you'd have told me on Monday morning when I arrived at school my life would be turned around by the end of the week I would never have believed you." She said.

"And you've settled in ok here Quinn?" Asked Deborah.

Puck and Quinn exchanged smiles, "oh yeah, she's settled right in, mom" he nodded.

"Thanks for that Noah, I'm not sure I needed _quite _that confirmation, but thanks." Deborah replied, not missing at all what Puck had intimated at. "Well, Rebecca is happy you're here too, she said so tonight before she went to bed. And look at you. I mean, Friday night after wining a big game and you're home instead of out drinking? That hasn't happened in a long time. Not since Quinn lived with us before." She commented

"Well mom, when the only girl you want is right here in the house, there's no need to go out looking for a substitute is there?" Puck shrugged, looking at his empty plate, a half smile on his face. "That's all I was doing last year. Looking for a substitute."

"That is so sweet." Quinn whispered, her eyes promising plentiful rewards. "Right, I'm going to clear up in here then I'm off to bed" she declared, standing up and reaching for plates. Puck passed his cup and plate over.

"I'm off to bed too. Don't forget to lock up and I'll see you in the morning." Deborah said, glancing back at them from the kitchen doorway, sure that they hadn't even heard her leave.

Puck's eyes didn't leave Quinn as she busied round the kitchen. Quinn was fully aware of this and made a long, slow job of wiping down worktops, putting stuff away. When she came to wipe over the table she leaned over Puck's shoulder, brushing her breasts against his arm. Puck smirked at her. Before he could make an attempt at dragging her into his lap she had gone, round the other side of the table, wiping away. Quinn's top dipped low as she bent over the table giving Puck an uninterrupted view. Quinn found a particularly stubborn spot, exactly opposite where Puck still sat, that required a lot of attention and scrubbing. Puck appreciated the action as it caused her breasts to sway and swing beautifully. "I think it's clean now." He said, his voice amused. "The table? It's clean." As Quinn looked up, feigned confusion on her face. "Come here." Puck invited, pushing his chair out to make room for her on his lap. Quinn sat, her arm going round his neck. "I think we should go to bed now" he whispered against the slope of her breast before pulling her top down enough to take possession of her nipple. "Ready for round two?" He didn't need an answer, he just had to hear Quinn's moan. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. They didn't get to sleep until well into the early hours, when they were absolutely exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: AU version of S3. No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: A bit of nonsense to try to get the inspiration back. **

**Inspiration for this fiction was severely dented by a 'reviewer' who, rather than reviewing the work decided it was better to have a full on attack of the actual pairing - I made the decision to remove this review as it was abusive and irrelevant. Any criticism is welcomed but only in relation to the work that I produce. If the 'Quick' pairing isn't to your liking then, rather than attacking, might I suggest you read fiction based on a pairing that you do like? Makes sense to me. **

**Thank you to every one of the genuine reviewers who have left a comment. Your views are much appreciated. Please feel free to make suggestions or criticisms, I hope that this will help to improve my work.**

And then it happened. Quinn, distracted, hand poised to open her locker door, not actually looking once she'd dialled the combination was chatting with Mercedes. Santana was twitching at her vantage point at the end of the row. "Just get on with it" she murmured to herself.

As the door opened, Quinn still not looking, didn't see the first colourful pieces begin to fall. Her head whipped round as she caught something out of the corner of her eye, the floor in front of her became a mountain of scanty panties. Tiny jewel coloured thongs, minute lace barely there g strings, scandalous open crotch panties that Quinn didn't even want to guess from where Santana had acquired them. At least none of them were humongous granny panties. Quinn sucked in a breath, hoped that she was managing to control her blushes, bent down and picked up a few random thongs, "Hey, I wondered where they'd gone." Quinn turned and sought Santana in the crowd of students, waving the thongs at her, she looked at Santana as though admonishing a naughty child, "Santana? Have you been playing in my panty drawer again, I thought you'd got that problem under control?" Then Quinn turned and walked away, tucking the thongs she'd picked up into her bag, leaving the bigger pile of undies on the floor and a red faced Santana quietly seething.

"Bravo" Mercedes murmured to Quinn as they walked to their next class.

"Is my face still red?" Quinn asked, smiling at people as she passed them.

"Not so much. You were brilliant turning it back on her though. You know she's not going to be finished now though don't you." Mercedes looked at Quinn worriedly. She was so pleased to see her 'old' friend back. Not that she hadn't liked the 'new' Quinn, she had, but she preferred the old one. "So, are you going to actually tell me why you've moved back in with Puck? I mean, you couldn't wait to move out before."

"It's different this time," Quinn said as she settled in to her seat, Mercedes taking the one next to her. "Last time we lived together it was because I was pregnant and had nowhere else to go. This time it's what we both want. We're better together than apart and it works. For us it just works"

"And it doesn't hurt seeing that fine body first thing every morning and last thing at night either I suppose?" Mercedes grinned.

"It's certainly no hardship" muttered Quinn with a dreamy smile as the teacher brought the class to order.

At lunch Quinn and Mercedes sat alone outside and Quinn, with more than a few tears explained about her life since Beth. All that her mother had said and done.

"Why didn't you come to me? You could have moved in with me and saved yourself all that heartache." Mercedes asked her, shocked at what her friend had suffered through silently.

"If I'd have done that my mother would have carried out her threat. She would have assumed I'd left to be with Puck and I couldn't risk that. Now I'm 18 she can't do anything. I'm free." Quinn told her. Quinn had thought through every possibility during the last year and a half and had been thwarted at every step.

"What about your sister? Does she know what your mother has turned into?" Mercedes asked.

"No. She doesn't care as long as she's still getting attention and money from my dad. He's still chasing round with girls not much older than me, the last one was only 22. It's disgusting." Quinn shuddered.

"Well, I'm glad that skater boy was just a cover. That was gross thinking that you were with him." Mercedes' face showed her distaste.

"I had to do something to get Puck's attention. He was with Santana and then Lauren for most of last year and I didn't think he even noticed me." Quinn admitted. "Although the pink hair and the horrid clothes finally did it."

"Oh he noticed you girl, I swear he didn't even have to look up but he could have pointed to exactly where you were in a room at any given time. I don't think Puck has _ever_ not noticed you." Mercedes laughed. She'd always seen that Puck watched Quinn, as covertly as possible but he always had his eye on her. Mercedes knew from the start of junior year that things weren't over between them. It was just that other things and people got in the way.

"Hey," Puck said as he approached the pair of chatting girls. "Cool come back with the underwear thing this morning, I heard all about it. Santana is seething apparently. I think it's going to be all out war though now because she didn't manage to ruffle either one of us."

Quinn pulled a face and dropped her head to her lap. "Noooooo, I so wanted all this to be finished" she moaned.

"Actually, I thought the condom thing was hilarious." Puck admitted, "I'd have totally done that to someone else. Brilliant move."

"You didn't see all the panties this morning," Quinn looked up at him, "some of them were, well, really errm, I think she must have got them from StrippersRUs."

"And you didn't save any of those pairs? Damn." Puck laughed. Mercedes laughed along with him. Quinn did too eventually, seeing the funny side.

Last class of the day was Glee. Mr Schuester wanted everyone to work on a group number. He had a song to sing to Miss Pilsbury and he wanted help with it. While on stage singing the song behind Mr Schuester, Puck looked over at Quinn as he sang one of his lines. He caught her eye and winked at her as he sang "I will try to fix you". Quinn glanced down and bit her lip, feeling the glow spread inside her, knowing that she wanted nothing more at this moment than to be with Puck.

After Glee someone, Finn, possibly, suggested everyone meeting up tonight for a while. Several suggestions were thrown round, from going bowling, going for pizza to meeting in the park for a game of football.

"Well, the weather is still really nice, we're not going to get many more evenings like this are we, so if we do the football thing first then go for coffee? How does that sound?" Suggested Puck holding Quinn's hand. After nods of agreement and a time agreed they each went to their car, ride, whatever.

At dinner Deborah asked Puck and Quinn if they could watch Rebecca because she had been called in to work an extra shift. Quinn agreed immediately, she could see Puck was ready to argue that they had plans. "Bec can come with us, we're only going to the park then out for coffee. You'll be fine won't you Bec?" Quinn decided, giving Puck a look that said 'shut up now, look at what your mother has done for us'.

Rebecca did not stop talking all the way to the park. They had decided to walk rather than take the truck. Quinn and Puck walked hand in hand, Rebecca walked alongside Quinn. Puck had already text a warning to Sam that his little sister was coming. She'd met Sam a few times when he'd come to play video games with Puck and Rebecca was seriously in love.

At the park everyone was gathered, the girls unusually dressed in comfortable sports gear and trainers. Santana and Brittany looked weird out of their Cheerios uniforms. Quinn, Rachel and Tina all seemed strange to be out of dresses and in sweats.

After discussing how to work things out they split into two teams, girls versus boys. The boys didn't think it would be very fair on the girls, but the girls insisted . Set for their first play, "You better watch it Fabray, I know _all_ your moves" grinned Puck, bent at the waist, hands on his knees, ready to move.

"Don't count on it Puckerman" she smiled, "I have a few tricks left" she winked.

As the play started Puck, bent low, headed for Quinn to bring her down, Quinn was prepared for this and neatly did a handspring from his back as though he was a piece of gym equipment, her vault was perfect, she caught the ball, ran with it and made the makeshift end zone. Her victory dance was well earned.

Puck stood and shook his head, "She never fails to surprise me" he grumbled to Finn. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Ten years of gymnastics." Quinn smirked as she passed, overhearing his grumble, "I know, I'm good. I thank you." Quinn bent low in an exaggerated bow.

"Life with Quinn is never going to be boring, that's for sure." Finn reassured Puck, patting him on the shoulder. "If you can stand the pace, that is."

They set for another play. "I hope that wasn't your only move." Puck said to Quinn as they faced each other, both bent low. Quinn grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him.

"That would be telling." Her face excited and happy.

As the play started again Puck ran towards her, not bent so low that he would get caught out with that one again. Quinn stood as he got to her and allowed herself to be taken out, landing on the grass with Puck on top of her. "if that's a move Fabray, it didn't work out so well." He said, looking down at her.

Quinn shifted under him, "Are you sure?" She asked as they heard Brittany and Santana cheering excitedly. They'd scored again. "It took you out of the running didn't it?"

Puck looked back over his shoulder and saw that his team had indeed been beaten again. Puck and Quinn not the only ones in this position. Sam and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina too. Their best runners, held up. Quinn pushed up and knocked Puck onto his back. She sat up astride him, holding his hands to the grass beside his head. "Admit that you can't beat us and I'll let you go."

"If you keep moving like that Fabray we'll be playing a different game altogether." Puck promised. "And we're just a little too public for that one."

"Come on, get up, they're beating us." Shouted Sam. "We can't let them beat us, we _are_ the football team. They're just a bunch of girls."

"JUST. Just a bunch of girls? Is that what I heard you say Mr Evans? Just a bunch of girls?" Mercedes sounded like she meant business. "You know that this means war, right?" she said in her most effective Diva Tone

"Crap." Muttered Sam under his breath.

"Yeah, I think that about covers it," agreed Puck. The guys got into a huddle to plan their next move. "I think we're fucked whatever we do." Was Puck's contribution.

"You're probably right. What should we do, give in gracefully and let them win or play dirty and take them all out?" Sam asked.

"I vote for dirty, every time." Puck grinned, "but not usually with football."

"So, we're agreed? We take them all out?" Finn looked round at his team and received nods of agreement. "Break" they all said and clapped in unison then jogged into position.

Puck, bent low again, one fist on the grass, one on his knee, "Are you ready for this?" He asked Quinn.

"Bring it Puckerman," Quinn breathed, her hand trailing from her hair down to her top that had quite a few more buttons open than it did before, and the way she was bent over Puck could see right down it. And she had taken off her bra. So that's they way they were going to play this one, Puck thought. He glanced left and right and saw that all the guys were transfixed with their girlfriends' chests.

"So that's the way you're going with this?" Puck asked. "We sleep in the same bed, we share a bathroom, I see your boobs all the time, how is that going to work?"

"But do they," Quinn nodded towards the other guys, "see _their_ girls' boobs all the time? I don't think so." And as Quinn kept Puck distracted with talking Rachel lifted her top and flashed Finn then dashed past him and caught the ball thrown by Santana as Finn stood open mouthed, not believing that Rachel had actually done that. She ran to the end zone unimpeded and scored.

"I think we can safely say we beat you guys. Fair and square." Tina said as they gathered together in the middle of the field. "Who's ready for coffee?"

"I'm not sure fair and square is right, but damn, you beat us." Puck grumbled. "Come on, Lima Bean it is."

Rebecca had cheered every point from the side line that the girls scored and now made her way over to Quinn. "That was brilliant. The girls beating The Titans. How cool is that?"

"Thanks Bec. I'm so glad you're my sister and love to cheer on the team." Puck said sarcastically.

"You're my brother so I have to love you it's like a law or something but I like Quinn better. She's nice to me, you're just mean." Rebecca replied and stuck out her tongue at Puck. She danced off catching up with Mercedes and Sam. She remembered Mercedes from when she used to visit Quinn before. Rebecca caught Mercedes' hand and skipped along chatting to her. Sam turned back and looked at Puck, a scowl on his face, mouthing something. Puck made a heart shape with his hands and held it to his chest laughing.

As they sat in The Lima Bean, around tables that had been pushed together chatting about many different things and drinking coffee, Puck decided to put Santana on the spot. "So, Satan, are we done with the attempts at locker humiliation now?"

"Not a chance Fuckerman. I promise you both that I _will_ get you. You won't know when, you won't know how, just know that something is coming. And it will be big. Huge." Santana grinned. "It's on. It is _so _on." She promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: AU Season 3. No ownership claimed or implied. If I did own it Glee would have been a different series altogether. And on much later. With an X rating. And way more of the amazing chest and abs of Mr Salling. Right, if you'll excuse me, I'm now going into meltdown.**

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to Shananigan, Cas and 'guest' - I wish I knew who you are - and another of my reviewers that for some reason the name won't save but it ends in 777, for your kind and motivational words. A smacking great big hug to you all. I feel much more positive again and I'm ready to continue to bore you with my Quick fixation. Many thanks to every person reading and reviewing, please, please know I am grateful to everyone and I love to hear peoples' views and ideas. PM me if you have any suggestions of where you'd like this story to go.**

**So. It's been a busy, busy week at work with the new students arriving at college, us getting to know them, them getting to know us. It's always weird the first few weeks, especially getting to know different peoples way of signing. At least my hands are back in business and I'm loving being able to have conversations with Deaf people again. The new students haven't yet met my crazy side, they've been spared so far. Not for long, I'm working this weekend and that's usually when I get them switched on to MTV. Major song signing session, mmhmm, I can see it happening already. Or maybe a Glee marathon. It wouldn't be the first time :D**

Puck raised his head and looked down the length of his body, his hands in Quinn's hair. He sucked in a breath, holding himself back, his teeth gritted. His head fell back on the bed, he tried to recite the alphabet backwards. "Quinn" he groaned, trying to keep from erupting. Quinn raised her head slightly, looking up. Puck raised his head again looking down at her. The sight of her swollen lips still against the head of his cock, her tongue just about to lap the fluid leaking from the tip was almost enough. The hand wrapped round his rock hard shaft squeezed just the tiniest bit and it almost, _almost_ was his undoing. Quinn's lips parted, she bent her head again and he groaned, feeling his balls tighten, his stomach clenched. He jerked with each jet that hit the back of her throat, her hand stroking in time with his pulses. "Arrrghhh" He grunted watching Quinn swallow everything her threw at her.

Quinn crawled up the bed towards him, he was breathing hard, sweat glistened on his smooth chest. "That was my winner's prize" she said against his lips. "What's going to be your losers forfeit?"

"I don't know, but if that's your prize every time you win can we get everyone to play football again tomorrow? I promise we'll make you girls look really, really good." Puck swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth.

Quinn grinned against his lips. "Nice try Puckerman but next time I win I might want something different than your cock in my mouth."

"Fuck. I was going to let you win at everything from now on." He muttered, before sliding his tongue along the crease of her lips, tasting himself on her. Quinn parted her lips to allow him access, her tongue stroking his. Puck's arms came up to wrap round her shoulders. He pushed up and used his weight and momentum to roll Quinn onto her back, leaning over her. He kissed her again, longer, more forcefully then left her lips to find the pulse beating wildly in her throat. Quinn as always when he found that sweet spot caught her breath, feeling the tingles spread through her body. Puck kissed and nipped his way to her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth while teasing and torturing the other with his wicked fingers. He swapped between the two again and again and again.

Puck continued his journey in minute, excruciating detail. His path slow and meandering, his lips and tongue tasting her skin, lapping at her, then finally trailing his tongue down the centre of her tight, toned stomach, dipping into her belly button. He shifted his whole body, parting her thighs to lie between them. He looked up at her, their positions now reversed as his tongue made its first stroke of her screaming, quivering clit. Quinn felt every muscle in her body tighten at that first touch. Pucks fingers teased her slick entrance, slowly inserting two deep, deep inside, moving them, finding that one spot, that magic spot that would make her come undone. Puck suckled on her clit, keeping the touches light, gentle, his fingers stroking her inside. Quinn speared her fingers through the front of his mohawk, her nails raking his skin, clenching as her body clenched. "I'm too close," she groaned, trying to pull him away, wanting to last longer. Puck raised his head, his fingers still working their magic.

"What do you want?" Puck asked her, his movements never ceasing.

"You, I want you inside me. Now." Quinn groaned.

"The recovery powers of the Puckster are legendary" Puck grinned at her, dragging his fingers from her and rising to his knees. He was definitely ready for round two. Puck guided himself to her and entered, both of them groaning as they joined. Puck lay still on top of her, their breaths mingling. His motions slow as he began thrusting in and out. All the way in, all the way out. Slow. Slow. Slow. Their mouths joined once more and he picked up speed, faster, faster, Quinn squeezed her muscles tight, Puck felt her gripping his cock inside. He lowered his head and tugged her nipple with his teeth. Quinn's body arched up from the bed, almost throwing him off. His arm went under her, he changed angle and slammed into her, his pace increasing, sweat dripped from his forehead onto her chest. He knelt up, lifting her hips high, her shoulders still on the bed, deepening the angle into her. He bent and lifted her, still on his knees, she sat upright on his lap, her breasts at his lips. Quinn rocked into him hard, moaning, riding him, her arms round his head. She bent her head as he raised his, their lips met, tongues tangling, still tasting each other on their tongues and lips. Puck held her hips hard against his as he thrust up, feeling his balls rising, tightening, Quinn's muscles milking him for every drop, he grunted with each jet that filled her, slowing, slowing, to rest against each other, his head on her shoulder, her cheek resting on his head, both of them breathing heavily.

"Jeez Fabray, I'm fucked." Puck whispered, still out of breath, his arms round her hips.

"Me too, totally." Quinn said with a smile against his mowhawk.

"Well, you need to remake the bed, I can't move" Puck said, falling on to his side, taking her with him, then rolling on to his back.

"I need a shower, I'm all sweaty and sticky, and so do you. Come on." Quinn stood and tugged at his hand.

"Noooo, I can't move." Puck groaned and pulled her back down to him, kissing her again.

"Up. Come on." Quinn encouraged, escaping from him again and walking naked into their bathroom.

Puck heard the shower start and forced himself to get up. In the bathroom he pulled open the shower door and stepped in behind her, reaching over her shoulder for the soap. They took a long time to wash each other clean.

While Quinn remade their bed Puck made food, both of them hungry after the game of football and their work out at home. They snuggled together on the sofa watching the third Twilight movie, Eclipse, Puck making fun of Quinn's obsession with 'Sparkly Edward mmmmmm' which was the way she always said it, never just 'Edward'.

"I thought you'd have gone for the wolf guy with the abs." Puck commented.

"Why? I've already got my own guy with amazing abs, I don't have a guy with sparkly skin though.

"So you really like my abs, huh?" Puck fished. "What else do you really like?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder at him. "What? Do you mean what do I like about you?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah, what do you like about me?" Puck asked, sounding a bit self conscious, uncertain.

Quinn turned in his arms, hers going round his neck, they lay facing each other on the sofa, tight together. "Well, I love the mohawk, it turns me on," she shrugged, might as well go for broke and reveal everything, "it always has. I love to stroke the hair, here, where it's shaved really close but I love it more when it's just growing out before you shave it again, it feels like suede." Her fingers trailing patterns on his scalp.

"Cool, that's just my head though. Anything else?" He smiled.

"I love your eyes. They're like pools, so deep I could drown, they change colour with your moods. Just now they're dark, but I love when they're so light they're nearly green." Quinn whispered stretching to gently kiss his lips. "Do you want more or is that enough for now?" She teased.

"I was hoping for you to go a bit lower but it'll do for now." Puck grinned, his arms tightening round her, hugging her close.

Quinn burrowed her hand between them, cupping him through his shorts. "You want to know what I like about this?" She asked, seeing his eyes change colour yet again. "Well, first of all I love how it tastes, I love how it feels, I love how it feels when it's inside me," her hand was beginning to feel the changes in his body, she squeezed gently, "I love how it comes alive for me," her hand now stroking, she delved inside his shorts, he turned on to his back bringing Quinn to lie on top of him. "You think you can go again? That's some stamina Puckerman."

"I've had food, drink, rest." Puck nodded his head, considering, "I'm good to go. Are you?" He asked, his hands sliding inside her pyjama pants cupping her ass, helping her to rock against him.

"Oh yeah. One more time with feeling?" She whispered before leaning in to kiss him senseless. The movie played to itself.

Next day at school the whole of New Directions sat together at lunchtime. The girls had not stopped crowing about winning the football game. Other football team members came to sit with them, wanting to hear how six girls could beat four of their team mates and two other guys. Admittedly one of them was in a wheelchair but even so. Four actual football players should have been able to trounce six girls no problem.

"Oh come on. Admit it, if you'd have seen the handspring Quinn did - good job there Fabray by the way or been given a flash of your girlfriends boobs in the middle of the field you'd have lost too" Santana defended the Glee guys from the ribbing they were getting.

"Well how does that work for Puckerman? He has everything on tap at home. And at school if rumours are true" Asked one of the huge linebackers.

"Sometimes it takes words too," Quinn grinned, leaning in to a laughing Puck.

"We just have to accept that they used tactics, very effective girl tactics and they whipped our asses." Puck laughed his arm going round Quinn's shoulder. "Maybe we should get Coach Beiste to sign you all up for the next game. Minus the boob flashing bit. No one sees them but me." He growled into Quinn's neck, leaning her back over the bench, one hand covering one of her boobs. Quinn's arms shot up to grip his arm, feeling as though she was falling.

"Puckerman, that's not showing team spirit" one of the other players mock griped. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share when you were little?"

"Nope, she taught me to hang on to what's mine and never let it go." He said with a grin, looking straight into Quinn's eyes and giving her a wink. "And you Fabray are most definitely mine." Then dipped for a kiss. They eventually broke apart when they heard the whistles and catcalls of the football team and Glee club surrounding them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: AU Season 3. No ownership claimed or implied to either Glee or the song, Crawling Back To You by Daughtry. Fabulous song, check it out on You Tube.**

**A/N: Things might have been going a little too well for our favourite couple. I feel a little upheaval is in order. Just a little….and I had to find something to use this song with, I love it.**

Puck answered his phone late on Friday night and without a word to Quinn jumped out of bed and got dressed. She asked him several times where he was going, the only answer he would give was that it was important and he'd be as quick as he could. Quinn struggled to get to sleep. By 4.30am she'd had enough and got up. Puck's phone was just going straight to voicemail, it was obviously turned off. Quinn was getting more and more angry, more and more upset, more and more worried.

By 7pm on Saturday Quinn had exhausted every line of enquiry she could think of. None of their friends had seen or heard from him. None of his family had either. He hadn't had an accident or been arrested - she'd checked with both the police and the hospital. Nothing. It was like he'd disappeared from the face of the earth. Quinn was no longer angry. She was no longer fuming. Quinn was _livid_.

"Just ring when you get this message." Quinn wearily left yet another message on Puck's voicemail. Nothing.

The whole of Saturday night and well into Sunday morning Quinn sat by the phone. Neither Deborah, Rebecca nor his Nana had heard from him either and truth be told, everyone was starting to get worried.

At 3.30 on Sunday afternoon Puck arrived back at home. He sat in his truck, exhausted from the lack of sleep. He'd checked his phone as soon as he'd turned it on and found a million messages from everyone, all asking where he was, was he ok, what was happening. Now he had to answer them.

Quinn ran out of the house as soon as she heard him pull on to the drive. "Where the hell have you been? Did you get my messages? Why didn't you call me?" She threw every question at him without giving him a chance to answer.

"Fuck, Quinn," Puck sounded really tired. "Just give me a minute, ok?"

"No." Quinn stood, her arms folded, face set like stone. "You've had hours. Where. Have. You. Been?" Every word forced through gritted teeth.

"I've been with Shelby. Beth had an accident, she was in hospital. She's fine now." Puck admitted.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her ears. "You've been where?"

"At the hospital with Beth and Shelby." Puck repeated, quietly.

"At the hospital. With our daughter. And you never thought to let me know?" Quinn was trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Shelby doesn't want you involved with Beth. She thinks it'll be too hard on both of you." Puck still sat in his truck, his elbows propped on the steering wheel, his face in his hands waited for the backlash he was sure would be coming.

"You seem to know a lot about what Shelby wants. How often has she spoken to you about this?" Quinn asked, her mind trying to process information.

"A few times." Puck admitted.

"And how often have you actually spoken to Shelby?" Quinn closed her eyes. If the answer wasn't 'a few times' the same as his previous one she was very afraid she might lose it.

"Every day for the last couple of months. Since she came back to Lima." Puck's head fell to his arms now crossed on the steering wheel. "Look, I'm really tired. Can we do this later? I need sleep."

"You've been talking to our daughter's adoptive mother every day, for months, and you never thought to mention this to me? Not even once?" Quinn's voice had gone scarily quiet, controlled. "And you've just spent not one but two nights with her?" Quinn turned away and walked towards the house.

Puck groaned and hauled himself out of his truck. "Quinn." He called after her, "Where are you going?"

She swung back, her face set with anger, "You've got some nerve asking me that. It doesn't matter where the fuck I'm going but you better believe it'll be somewhere you're not."

Quinn stormed into their room and grabbed a bag, shoving clothes randomly in it, her phone balanced on her shoulder. "Please Mercedes, just come and pick me up. I can't stay here with him. He lied to me. He's been with Beth and Shelby" her voice trailed off to a whisper before she broke down in tears, her hand at her face.

Mercedes drew up in her car shortly afterwards. Quinn was waiting outside for her, Puck was trying to talk to her, she kept blanking him, ignoring him. "I don't want to speak to you, asshole. When are you going to get it? YOU. LIED. TO. ME." Quinn screamed when she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"When? When did I lie?" Puck shouted back, his arms outstretched at his sides. "You tell me when did I ever say I hadn't spoken to Shelby or seen Beth. Come on, if I lied to you I want to know when it was."

"You lied by not telling me. You should have told me. I had a right to know." Quinn screamed, trying to hold back the tears. "I'M HER MOM"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. You're NOT her mom. Shelby's her mom. You gave her away. You don't get to call yourself her mom _ever_ again." Puck shouted back at her, knowing it would hurt.

Quinn flew at him, wanting to hurt him back. Puck held her at arms length, not wanting her to hurt herself. Mercedes intervened, trying to calm Quinn down.

"Puck, just go inside, I'll take her to my house, she can stay there a while and you can both think things through. Ok?"

Puck agreed, he slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside. Quinn cried on Mercedes' shoulder as she was led to her car.

"I can't believe he's been seeing her and never telling me." Quinn whispered as she calmed down.

At Mercedes' house Quinn cried herself out, calling Puck every name she could think of and a few she made up. "He'll come crawling back to me before I give him another chance." Quinn vowed to herself.

At school on Monday she completely blanked him. Puck tried to talk to her. Mercedes shook her head at him, silently advising him to give it a bit more time.

By Thursday Glee club wasn't the nicest place to be. The tension in the class was almost visible. There were the ones in the middle and the ones who were most definitely Team Quinn or Team Puck.

"I genuinely don't see what the problem is" said Rachel, "so, Puck was out for a couple of nights. So what?"

"Err, yeah, Rach. He spent those two nights with _your_ mother. Still feel its ok? No, thought not." Said Quinn, her eyes flicking between Puck and Rachel and seeing the change in Rachel's expression.

"Oh give it a rest," Puck groaned quietly. He stood up in the middle of the class, turning to Quinn. "I wasn't _with_ Shelby like you're making it sound."

"Were there any beds nearby?" Quinn asked.

"Of course there were, it was a hospital," Puck answered, wondering how she'd turned it round to this.

"Then I rest my case. You, a female and a bed. That's the only three things you need." Quinn turned away.

"Urrgghh." Puck grunted. "Fuck it. I give up." He shook his head as he walked out of the choir room, everyone but Quinn staring after him.

After class Mercedes found Puck alone, sat at the top of the bleachers studying his hands intently. His jaw seemed to be clenching and unclenching as if he was trying desperately to hold everything inside. She sat down beside him, not saying anything for a long time. Puck didn't look up.

"She's just hurt you know." Mercedes eventually said. "She's hurt that you've had contact with Beth, she's hurt about what you said. Mostly she feels like it's a betrayal."

Puck looked at her, still without saying anything. Mercedes shrugged. "We've talked a lot these last few days. She still loves you. That'll never go away."

"She's got a funny way of showing it." Puck tried to laugh as he said it.

"Think about it. Everything she went through with her mom. Being made to give Beth up to _save you_. She feels betrayed." Mercedes repeated. "Can't you see that? Put yourself in her shoes. If you found that she'd been having meetings, calls, whatever with Shelby and being allowed to see Beth but you weren't? How would you feel?"

Puck snorted a laugh. "You're right. I know you are. I'd feel like ripping somebody's head off. I know I should have told her. I was just afraid that if I did Shelby would stop me seeing Beth too." He looked off into the distance. "I've talked to her again. Told her that if she allows me to see Beth she has to allow Quinn to see her too. Quinn hasn't done anything wrong."

"What did Shelby say?" Mercedes didn't want to get too hopeful for Quinn.

"She's thinking about it." Puck admitted. "I haven't seen either of them since, just talked to Shelby on the phone."

"Let me know how it goes." Mercedes patted Puck's knee, "Just give her a bit more time, ok?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, time. Cos it's not like I've got anything else to give her."

He sat alone thinking about what Mercedes had said. His head dropped, his face in his hands. He knew she was right. If Quinn had been allowed to see Beth he would have torn the place apart to find where they were, to have just a moment with that beautiful little girl, that part of him, part of Quinn that they could never get back. He knew Mercedes was right. He knew what he had to do.

The following Monday Puck asked for help. Finn, Sam, Artie, guitar guy in the band that always reminded him of one of the Walton's but he could never remember the guy's actual name and Puck himself set up in the courtyard at lunchtime. Mercedes had been primed to get Quinn there by 12.30. As soon as Puck saw them walk round the corner they started playing, Puck singing:

Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,  
And it's too late now to put out the fire,  
Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now,  
Well I'm doing alright,  
'Til I close my eyes  
And then I see your face,  
And it's no surprise

Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you,  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
I'm crawling back to you

Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,  
And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging  
On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah,  
I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,  
Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it

Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you,  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
I'm crawling back to you

If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would  
And I would take it all back, if only I knew that I could

Lessons learned, and bridges burned to the ground  
And it's too late now, to put out the fire

Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do, yeah  
I'm crawling back to you.

I'm crawling back to you  
I'm crawling back to you  
I'm crawling back to you

As Puck sang the last few lines he'd come to stand right in front of Quinn, his guitar slung on his back. He looked in her eyes and saw the tears, his own eyes were suspiciously bright. "I've got a surprise for you" He whispered, turning to look to his left, guiding Quinn to look the same way.

Stood way in the corner was Shelby, holding a beautiful blond angel in her arms. Shelby was smiling, a welcoming smile towards both of them. She walked closer, coming nearer and nearer. Quinn's body sagged, Puck caught her, "Ohh." she breathed, her hands covering her mouth.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Asked Shelby. "Do you want to hold her?" She held Beth out towards Quinn but Quinn's arms were shaking far too much to hold her. Puck took Beth in his arms and brought her close to Quinn, their faces together.

"Hey, monkey face, can you say 'hello' to Quinn?" He said softly to Beth. Quinn still couldn't talk, she could barely breath. She raised her hand and traced Beth's head, her soft hair, hardly daring to believe she was actually touching her baby. Neither of them noticed either the crowd of students watching them or when they disappeared to go back to their lessons.

They spent the afternoon together in the choir room. Shelby agreed for both Quinn and Puck to visit once a month and she promised that if she needed anyone to baby-sit she would ask them first. She also admitted that she'd been wrong to exclude Quinn before and apologised for her actions causing them to have this argument and break up.

"I think we're good now" Puck said, looking hopefully at Quinn. She nodded tearfully back at him. Quinn had missed him, she wanted to be with him.

When the final bell rang for the end of school Shelby bid them goodbye and the arrangements were made for their first visit. Mercedes found them still together in the choir room, close together. "Hmhm" she cleared her throat. Puck and Quinn broke apart, guiltily. "I take it we're all good now?" Mercedes grinned at them.

"Yeah, we're all good." Quinn agreed.

"Do you want me to pack for you or are you coming to do it? I'm assuming you're moving back in with Puck, right?" She asked.

"Damn straight she is." Puck nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep without you kicking me" he grumbled, hugging Quinn tighter. "We'll come by now and pick up her stuff. And thanks Mercedes. For everything."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any claim to do so. The song is Thousand Years, Christina Perri.**

**A/N: Apologies for the lengthy delay in updating, I got caught up in my other Quick Fic and had to wait for the inspiration for this one to strike.**

Puck fell back on the bed, his breathing heavy, sweat drying on his body, "Make up sex, there's nothing like it." He grinned, his hand on Quinn's thigh.

Their room looked a shambles. Quinn's bags were half unpacked. She'd been in the process of unpacking when he'd come up behind her, ostensibly to help her. Yeah, right, instead of unpacking her bags, he'd 'unpacked' her from her clothes and they'd both forgotten the bags even existed.

Quinn leant over him, smiling, "That doesn't mean you get to cause arguments with me just to have make up sex though. I just want to be clear on that one."

"Make up sex. Morning sex. Afternoon sex. Evening sex. School sex. Kitchen sex. Truck sex, I'm not fussy, they're all different but I like them all." Puck said, his breathing slowing down.

"Yeah, I know you do. Anytime, anywhere, that's always been your motto." She said against his lips. And they made up again. Just to be sure.

"Just like that, I'm crawling back to you," sang Puck. "Just like you said I'd do"

"How did you know about that?" Quinn asked, her eyes narrowed. She'd loved the song but wondered about his choice, thought it had been a little too perfect. Quinn realised why and nodded. At the same time they both said, "Mercedes" then laughed, hugging each other. "She's a good friend." Quinn whispered into his shoulder.

Deborah was pleased to see that Quinn and Noah seemed to be ok again. She'd noticed a difference in her son whenever he was with Quinn. He was a better person than when he was trying to be the player-jock-hard-ass that his own father was. Deborah preferred the Noah that sat down to dinner with them every night. The Noah that didn't come home smelling of cheap booze and even cheaper perfume. The Noah that wasn't servicing his customers along with their pools. The Noah she knew he wanted to be.

"We're going to see Beth this weekend. Shelby is letting us spend time with her, get to know her." Quinn gushed, so excited. She still couldn't believe it was going to happen. What if something went wrong. What if Shelby changed her mind. What if…

"Chill Q, I can see the machinery working from here." Puck laughed at her, "Shelby isn't going to change her mind, it'll be fine. We'll go see Beth this weekend then every month we'll get to see her. Ok? Relax."

Quinn nodded hoping he was right, knowing that until it happened there'd be no way she would be able to relax, turn her mind off.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to be doing?" Deborah asked, "I mean, won't it be like blurring the lines or something?"

"I can't not see her." Quinn said quietly, "it was the biggest mistake of my life, giving her up." Quinn looked down to hide the shine of tears in her eyes, "if only I'd been stronger, stood up to my mother before" she shook her head without finishing off the sentence, she had to stop living in the 'if only' place.

"My biggest regret is that I didn't support either of you more." Deborah said quietly, taking hold of Quinn's hand gently. "I'm sorry that I left you both to deal with everything. You shouldn't have had to do that. Not at 16. I should have been behind you. Both of you."

"Mom, don't. We can go on forever with 'should haves' and 'if onlys' but it won't change anything. We have to look to the future, look forward. We're all good now, right?" He looked round the table nodding at them, "right?" They both nodded back to him. "Ok. We have to take the opportunity to spend some time with Beth, however that's handed out to us and just enjoy it for what it is. Spending time with Shelby's daughter. She's not ours, she won't ever be. That's the thing we have to keep remembering. Beth isn't ours. Not anymore."

"How did you get so wise?" Quinn asked, "Did you get smacked in the head with a football or something?"

"He must have." Deborah agreed, Rebecca just laughed.

"Thanks everyone, for the vote of confidence." Puck grumbled, "I'm so glad you all think a head injury is the only way to get any sense into me."

Deborah, Quinn and Rebecca all looked at each other then burst out laughing again. "Still not thinking its funny over here." Puck complained.

During the week at school Puck took a lot of ribbing from several of the football team and from other guys around school for singing to Quinn in front of everyone like that on Monday. Puck nodded good naturedly, agreeing, yeah, what a dick, apologising like that in public. Till Friday when he'd had enough and Rick The Stick said it one too many times. Puck shoved Rick up against the locker, both hands on his chest and growled at him.

"Listen dickhead, keep pissing me off about this and I will shove your hockey stick so far up your ass that….." Puck was cut off by Rick retaliating.

"You'll sing to me?" Rick mocked, still held against the locker. The other football players and the hockey team laughed and waited for Puck's come back.

"I only sing to people I like." Puck replied, "You're just a dick." Puck let Rick go, "You know there's one thing you forget. Who warms _your _bed at night? Oh that's right, no one" Puck answered his own question. "Do I even need to say it?" He raised one eyebrow, "who's in mine? Oh yeah, that's right, the girl I was singing to." Puck's self satisfied grin left Rick unwillingly thinking this singing game might be worth looking into.

The hockey team left but the football team were still there, some of them still weren't convinced by the singing thing. "Is it worth it though?" Asked one of them, "I mean, the same girl. All the time. I thought you were more into variety?"

Puck sighed, "God, what is this? Pick Puck Apart Week? No, variety isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you've found the best thing why go looking for anything else?" Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're saying that Quinn is the best thing that ever happened to you?" Finn asked as they walked down the hallway together, just the two of them.

"Yeah, she is." Puck looked at Finn self-consciously. "It's always been her. Even when I was with other people, if she'd have said the word I'd have gone running. I mean, I know we did the dirty on you and that's not cool to do to a friend, but," Puck sighed again, "she's the one, man. She's the one."

Finn nodded, understanding, "I feel the same way about Rachel. Even when I was dating Quinn and she'd told me I was the one who got her pregnant, I wanted to be with Rachel. It hurt when you dated Rachel. Even more than when I found out it was you who got Quinn pregnant. I think then I was just relieved. I know I didn't show it but I was really glad it wasn't me."

"Can I tell you something?" Puck asked, "and no one else knows about this so please don't say anything. Not to anyone, not even Rachel." Finn nodded at him to continue. Puck looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. A few people were around so he motioned with his head towards an empty classroom. Once inside Puck shut the door and sat down, he rubbed his face with his hands, "I got Quinn pregnant again last year." He looked at Finn for his reaction, "she never told me. She lost it and she never even told me she was pregnant."

"Fuck." Breathed Finn. "_Twice. _Dude, you guys need to be more careful. And last year? I didn't think you'd even _talked _last year." Finn tried to remember ever seeing the two of them together and came up blank.

"Rachel's party?" Puck looked at Finn wondering if he should tell him where then seeing the puzzlement on Finn's face decided fuck it, I'll tell him, "oh yeah, in Rachel's bedroom. And no, we didn't talk much then either. We didn't need words."

Finn shook his head, "There's something not right about the fact that you've got further in both of my girlfriend's bedrooms than I ever have. I mean, in _Rachel's_ bedroom, dude, that's not cool," he grumbled, "wrong girl but…."

"That depends who you're asking," Puck grinned, "totally the right girl if you ask me."

"You're being careful now, right?" Finn asked, looking for confirmation that his friends weren't aiming for third time lucky. "I mean, sophomore year _and _junior year, don't tell me you're going for senior year too. I'm not sure I dare ask about freshman year. Is there anything I should know about that?" Puck shook his head in reply.

"No worries there this time. Implant in her arm. And nothing to tell about frshman year" Puck replied. "I can't put it out of my mind that she didn't tell me about it. I don't tell her that it's really bothering me, I mean, what can she do about it now? But it is. It's eating away at me."

"I want to try and help you but I don't know what to say to you." Finn admitted, at a loss as to how to help his friend. "Is that why she went off the rails a bit during the summer do you think? Why she went a bit nuts in New York and cut off her hair? I mean, the year after giving up your child for adoption you lose another one, that must be tough for anyone to cope with."

"Not totally, there was other stuff going on, mostly all that was to get at me. Get my attention" Puck rolled his eyes, "it worked. If only she'd known then that she didn't have to go to such extremes." He shook his head again. "We better get to class. Thanks dude, I just needed to talk. Please don't say anything about this to anyone, not even Rachel."

"My lips are sealed. And it's what friends are for." Finn gave a half smile and patted Puck on the shoulder.

In Glee club Finn couldn't help but look at Quinn just slightly differently. He caught sight of Puck looking at him, giving him instructions with his eyes, Finn knew he was saying "what the fuck dude, way to make it obvious you know".

Quinn sat down with Puck, "what's with Finn?" She asked, "He looks constipated."

"Now that's something I don't want to know about." Puck said pulling a face. That thought definitely belonged in 'Ewwwwland'.

"Ok class, settle down," Mr Schue said as he breezed into the room. "Does anyone have anything prepared for today?"

"Errmm, yes, I do Mr Schue." Quinn said tentatively. She glanced nervously at Puck then around her.

"Come on down then Quinn, show us what you got." Mr Schue offered, opening up the floor for her.

Quinn stood in front of her friends and more importantly in front of Puck. She listened to the music and waited for her cue. As she began to sing she raised her head, her gaze finding Puck's.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along  
I believed I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

As she finished she smiled at Puck. "I know this wasn't as public as your 'grand gesture' but the feeling is the same," she said softly gesturing with her hands and her eyes.

Puck got up and took her in his arms, "I don't care, it works for me." Puck whispered before hugging her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything within this piece that originated with the show we know as Glee. The only thing I do lay claim to is this particular story line. We all know it didn't happen, couldn't possibly happen, but in my little corner of Gleefantasyworld it does!**

**A/N: I have no legal knowledge whatsoever. I have taken liberties with the law to take my story where I want it to go, and actually, now I think about it, it's my Gleefantasyworld so I can make whatever laws I like *huge smiley face*. I'm sure you will forgive me.**

Quinn barely slept on Friday night. She woke on Saturday morning feeling sick to her stomach. She knew it was nerves. Today she would be spending time with Beth. Quinn closed her eyes again and tried to keep the tears in, holding her breath so as not to make any sound. She didn't want Puck to wake up, for him to think she wasn't happy. She was, she was ecstatic but she was nervous. More nervous than just before a New Directions performance. More nervous than before a Sue Sylvester weigh in. What if Beth didn't like her? What if she picked Beth up and dropped her? What if Shelby had changed her mind and moved without leaving a forwarding address? What if….

"For fuck's sake, Quinn." Puck grumbled, his eyes still closed. "I can almost hear every worry bouncing through your brain." He opened his eyes and looked straight at her, smiling, "everything'll be cool. Stop worrying."

"But will it?" Quinn tried to smile but it was an effort. Until she actually got there, saw Beth, saw that this was real and not some weird, mind bending trick of her imagination she wouldn't be able to relax.

Finally it was time to set off. Quinn was thankful that Puck already knew the way because if she'd have had to read a map to get them there they'd have probably ended up in China or somewhere, her concentration was shot.

As soon as they arrived at the pleasant looking two storey house Quinn felt calmer. She knew Beth was inside there. Her baby. No, not her baby. Shelby's baby. Quinn said it over and over in her mind like a mantra. Shelby's baby, Shelby's baby, Shelby'sbabyShelby'sbabyShelby'sbaby, the words getting faster and faster in her head, running together. They reached the front door and Puck rang the bell. Almost as if Shelby had seen them pull up and was waiting for them to ring, the door opened. Shelby smiled at them both, warmly at Puck, less so at Quinn. Quinn wasn't sure if that meant anything. Maybe Shelby was still weighing her up. She'd got to know Puck quite a bit over the last couple of months, Quinn had some catching up to do.

In the house Quinn was startled to discover that Beth was laid sleeping in her playpen, surrounded by uncomfortable toys, wooden blocks and such. Surely if her daughter had fallen asleep Shelby should have moved her to a more comfortable place or at least have moved the hard toys. Shelby offered them both a drink, a lingering touch on Puck's hand as she passed by. He shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Quinn. Quinn began noticing more things. She watched Shelby's hands shaking, she seemed jittery, she couldn't sit still. Her conversation flitted from one topic to another without any seeming relevance, focussing more on Puck than acknowledging Quinn. Quinn looked slowly around her taking in more of her surroundings, seeing the film of dust on the furniture, seeing the underlying grime that needed a good, deep down clean, seeing that Shelby just wasn't quite put together right, she looked well enough but it was when she looked closely, really closely that Quinn could see the whites of her eyes were off colour, her skin sallow. There was just something, something niggling at her, flashing up warning signals. Quinn knew she'd seen all of this before. Her own mother. This was a classic Judy Fabray after a week off the bottle.

"When did you last have a drink Shelby?" Quinn asked in a hard voice, her gaze locked with the older woman's. "What's your drink of choice? Vodka? Whiskey?" Quinn didn't let up despite Puck trying to get her to stop. "How often do you get drunk? Every day? Every week?" Quinn gave Shelby a disgusted look and shook her head. "Did you remember to read the clause in the adoption papers that you signed?" She asked getting her phone out of her bag. "My parents drank all the time, my mother more so since my dad left, but always, all of my life I've had one parent or the other trying to dry out. I vowed that wouldn't happen to my beautiful little girl." Quinn turned to look at Puck, "go and pack her things, she's coming with us."

Neither Puck nor Shelby had spoken, they had watched Quinn coldly stating facts. Quinn searched through her contacts for the number she needed.

"Yeah, hi this is Quinn Fabray. May I speak with Mr West please?" She waited a second. "Senior." She answered the question she had been asked. "Hi, Uncle Kevin, it's me. You were right to add that clause. I'm here now. She's twitching like she hasn't had a drink in a few days, but by the colour of her skin and her eyes I'd say her liver's in big trouble." Quinn listened again then gave the address to the lawyer. "He'll be here within the hour with the paperwork we need." She told Puck. "We're taking Beth home."

Puck looked at Quinn open-mouthed. He had no idea what had just happened but all the little things she'd just listed added up. How had he missed that when he'd visited before? Was that the reason Beth had had the accident? _Was_ it an accident? He turned his gaze on Shelby. "Why?" Was all he asked before going to his daughter's room to grab some of her things and stuff them into a suitcase he'd found shoved in a closet?

Quinn continued to stare at Shelby. She hadn't uttered a word, she seemed to be in shock. Finally events seemed to have caught up in Shelby's head. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Quinn, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying, you know? It's hard sometimes, just on my own. I need something to take the edge off." Shelby stopped talking when she noticed the look on Quinn's face.

"I've heard it all before Shelby. From people much more practiced at excuses than you." Quinn turned her gaze away, dismissing the pleading in Shelby's eyes. Nothing she could say or do would make Quinn forgive her. "I trusted you. I trusted you with the most precious thing in my life and you failed. You failed _her_." Quinn's voice was hard.

Puck came downstairs and went into the kitchen, finding it grimy and unkempt, like the rest of the house. He checked the cupboards and the fridge. There seemed to be very little in the way of food stuff, certainly nothing readily available to feed a hungry little girl with when she woke up. `There were endless empty and half empty vodka bottles, but nothing for the most important person in the house. How had she hid this from him? Puck felt angry at himself for not seeing it before, he'd been so blinded by just being allowed to see Beth. He walked back towards the room where Quinn and Shelby had stayed. Puck listened from just outside the doorway, out of sight of the two women sat facing each other. Why was Shelby being so passive? So accepting? Just sitting there, waiting for the inevitable. Did she not even realise what was happening? Puck wasn't sure _he_ knew what was happening. But Shelby just seemed to be letting it wash all over her. The Quinn he was hearing just now was the Quinn of old. The Quinn whose mere presence parted the students in the halls of McKinley High for her to walk down in her red Cheerio uniform. The Quinn he had wanted from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. The Quinn he had risked his one true friendship for. The Quinn she was before he had ruined her life. Puck closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering the room. He looked at both of them, they didn't even notice him, they continued to stare at each other.

Puck answered the knock at the door. An older gentleman stood with a briefcase in one hand, a piece of paper in his other. At his back was the sheriff and a harassed looking middle-aged woman. The smartly dressed man consulted his papers. "Noah Puckerman I presume?" He looked at Puck for confirmation and received a nod. "My name is Kevin West. I'm the lawyer who represented Quinn Fabray in the adoption of her daughter, your daughter to Ms Shelby Corcoran. May I come in?"

Puck opened the door wider to allow Mr West, the woman and the sheriff to enter. He directed them to the lounge where Quinn was sat still staring at Shelby. At his entrance Quinn turned and stood up to greet him. "Uncle Kevin," she said, placing a quick kiss on both cheeks. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Anything for you, Quinn, you know that." He replied, his eyes never leaving Shelby. His practiced gaze sweeping over the older woman, seeing the telltale signs of someone struggling with alcohol abuse. "Ms Corcoran," he began, "you know why we're here don't you?"

"No. You can't be here. You all need to leave. Now." Shelby started crying, Beth stirred. Shelby went to get up. Puck beat her to the playpen and gently picked up the little girl.

"Hey monkey face," he whispered to her. "Do you think we should go get you changed?" He felt the squidginess of her diaper, knowing that she had to be very uncomfortable. "Quinn, do you want to come with me?" He asked, not totally sure what he was supposed to do but he knew he couldn't leave Beth like that. "How long has she been in there?" He asked, any pity he felt for Shelby evaporating.

"Errm," Shelby began, one hand against her forehead, no longer able to string her thoughts together, "since yesterday, maybe, I don't know."

"You're not helping yourself at all here ma'am" the sheriff commented, the woman with them making notes and looking round.

"Ms Corcoran. I'm here to enforce the clause within the adoption agreement that you entered into when you took custody of the child born Beth Fabray-Puckerman." Kevin West began again. "You willingly signed the agreement to state that you would remain free from any substance abuse. The breaking of that clause invokes the secondary clause. The child will be returned to her birth parents. You will not be allowed any further contact with the child and you will no longer have any legal right to call her your daughter. This documentation provides a full explanation should you wish to pursue the matter. If that is the road you choose to go down I would suggest you find yourself a damn good lawyer Ms Corcoran."

Quinn looked at Puck and nodded, "Does she need changing?" She asked. Puck nodded. "Have you ever done that before?" Quinn raised one eyebrow at him, a half smile on her face knowing from many years of babysitting he was possibly in for the grossest shock of his life. Puck shook his head.

"She doesn't smell too pretty." He muttered, holding Beth a little further away from his body.

"Come with me, this can be your first lesson." Quinn led the way out of the room, they were followed by the woman from Child Protective Services. Puck guided them to Beth's room and the supplies they needed. Quinn directed Puck to lay the little girl down and through the whole process. Puck's face was not only a picture, it was green. His eyes watered and he looked like he was about ready to throw up.

"How can something that small make so much mess? And smell so bad?" He asked when he could finally talk again. "That was the stuff of nightmares," he grinned to Beth. Beth grinned back, feeling much more comfortable.

Quinn had noted the soreness of her little bottom from being left in soiled diapers for too long, as had the CPS lady. Another blot on the case of Shelby Corcoran. When they returned to the lounge with a beautiful smelling cleanly dressed little girl, Quinn mentioned that and the accident recently that had left Beth needing hospital treatment to both the sheriff and Uncle Kevin.

"Ms Corcoran, the child will be removed as of this moment," Mr West said to her, the sheriff lifting her from Puck's arms and handing her to CPS. Beth turned her tearful gaze towards Shelby, reaching her hands out and crying "Mommy", not liking that these strange people picking her up, holding her. Beth turned to look at Puck, a familiar face and reached out to him, her hands grasping. Shelby finally seemed to realise the seriousness of the situation. She leapt towards the woman to try to grab Beth out of her arms. Shelby suddenly turned on Quinn.

"You did this you bitch" Shelby screeched at her. "Miss Perfect, always needing everything to be perfect. You weren't so perfect when you dropped your drawers for the first guy who wanted to fuck you were you?" Her face contorted as she launched herself at Quinn, her hands outstretched towards Quinn's face. Puck half turned, and stepped between them, blocking the manic looking woman's path to Quinn. Shelby connected with Puck's shoulder and bounced backwards, tripping over on unsteady feet. The CPS lady walked out of the house towards a car waiting for her, already equipped with a child seat. Shelby rose as she saw her daughter being taken out of the house. She ran, tripping after her, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't take away my baby," she screamed over and over again, her voice becoming a screech.

Neighbours came out to see the commotion. The sheriff picked Shelby up and spoke firmly to her, trying to get her to calm down. She was beyond listening to him. Quinn and Puck left the house, Puck's hand at the back of Quinn's waist, needing to have even just that tiny connection. Mr West was the last person to leave the house. As everyone but the sheriff got into their vehicles Shelby lost it. She tried to attack the sheriff. He had no choice but to handcuff and arrest her.

"Are you taking the baby?" Asked one neighbour, coming over to speak to the CPS woman. "She leaves the poor thing crying and screaming for hours on end. You can hear her from all the way over here." A middle-aged woman said. Other neighbours added more complaints and information. The parties with numerous strange men turning up at the door all hours of the night, the times they had seen Shelby barely able to walk in a straight line but still getting in her car and driving away with the baby in the car. Quinn heard all of this, and became more and more disgusted.

"And not one of you thought to contact CPS? Or the police?" She asked, looking round at the gathered people who clearly thought that Shelby was not fit to be around a baby. "Did you all just look the other way? Think that it wasn't your business?" Quinn's words made the neighbours glance at each other uncomfortably. Yes, that's what they'd thought. 'Someone else will fix this. It's not my business. Don't want to get involved'. The usual.

"You're all quick to stand here and point the finger but all the time that baby has been suffering, you've all known and allowed it to happen. I hope you can sleep tonight with that on your conscience." Quinn climbed back into the truck and slammed the door. They drove away following the sheriff and CPS. Quinn's uncle Kevin followed them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Glee. I am really sad about that, I would have made it a very different world to the one that Ryan Murphy gave us.**

**A/N: Again I have used my imagination to fit the law and processes to my own purposes. They bear no relation to anything that is fact in the real world. But I don't apologise for it either.**

At the sheriff's office the CPS lady finally introduced herself, Mrs Leanor Johnson. She preferred to be called Mrs Johnson. She didn't go in for this 'friendly policy' of being called her first name by perfect strangers. She was Mrs Johnson. She explained to Mr West of the case that had been building against Ms Corcoran, the contact from the department in New York, the department in Maine and a couple of different places that Ms Corcoran had lived in the last year and a half. All reported similar occurrences. The general neglect of the child and the apparent alcohol abuse of the child's mother. The accident that Beth had suffered recently was not the first. Unfortunately it wasn't the second either. Mrs Johnson explained that she would be looking for a foster home for the child for the immediate future until her fate was decided by people more qualified to make those decisions than she herself. Mr West showed the original paperwork to the pedantic woman to explain that it wasn't necessary, Beth was already going to be placed with her natural parents as per the clauses in her adoption agreement.

"I can't make that decision Mr West. I would need to have the county lawyers and a judge make that decision." She told him, still filling out form after form after form.

Kevin turned Quinn and Puck. "We need to get a judgement today. Don't worry, I have a few friends I can contact. Quinn, I know you're not at home with your mother and honestly, that would be like out of the frying pan into the fire. Where are you living right now?" He asked quietly, not wanting Mrs Johnson to overhear and think there was a problem.

"We live together at Puck's house with his mom and his sister." Quinn told him.

"And is there room enough for Beth? Would it cause a problem for her to be there with you?" He asked, looking more to Puck for an answer.

"Well, we have a spare room. It's not set up for a baby but I think my sister's old stuff is in the attic so it could be fixed up quickly. I'll need to speak to my mom about it though." Puck replied.

"I think you should do that sooner rather than later. Excuse me." He said as his phone rang. "Ahh, Richard, thanks for ringing me so soon. Let me explain….." Kevin walked away, chatting to whoever this Richard was.

"I'll ring my mom now." Puck said looking at Quinn and shaking his head. "I don't even know what the fuck is going on." He pressed the speed dial key and waited for his mom to answer.

"Hey, it's me." Puck began as his mother answered the phone. "Yeah, there's been a problem, a big problem. Calm down, no we've not been in an accident. Mom. Mom. Can you listen to me for a minute?" He cut in, looking at Quinn and shaking his head. "Ok. Can I speak now? Without you butting in? Just listen first. Do you still have Bec's baby furniture?" He waited for an answer. "Good, good. Can we get the spare room set up with it? In case we need it." Puck held the phone away from his ear pulling a face, rolling his eyes at Quinn. "I knew this would be better face to face," he said to Quinn before returning to his call. "Calm down mom. I told you before, Quinn's not pregnant. That's not what this is about. Right. Will you just listen? Ok. We might be bringing Beth with us. Or if not today it could be soon." Again he held the phone away from his ear. "Will you give it a go? She just isn't listening to me." He asked Quinn, passing her his phone.

Quinn took the phone and spoke to Deborah. "I had certain clauses written into the adoption agreement. Shelby has ignored them so we get Beth. I'm not having Beth being brought up by a drunk." She finished simply. "I don't know, maybe he thought you might not agree. Ok, I'll tell him." Quinn ended the call. "Your mother says you should just have told her that in the beginning and she would have agreed straight away. She says she'll get started on the spare room."

Kevin came back to them, his call now ended. "I've spoken to a friend of mine, Judge Richard Price. My PA is on her way over to his office right now with a copy of the original adoption documents and also I've faxed him the paperwork from Mrs Johnson. He'll make a judgement, hopefully in your favour, once he's looked at everything." He looked at Quinn. "Are you holding up ok? Do you want to go get something to eat? Drink? It might take a while."

"Would we be able to take Beth with us?" Quinn asked. "Maybe if we ask Mrs Johnson to come with us, Beth will need something to eat by now."

"That might be a good idea, especially with Mrs Johnson." Kevin mused, "I'll go ask."

He came back a short while later to say that Mrs Johnson had already made sure that Beth had eaten and had a drink and that she was fine. Kevin encouraged Quinn and Puck to go get something, it could be a long day. They left to go to a nearby diner, Quinn asked to be notified straight away if anything developed. Kevin said he would.

In the diner Puck finally had time to ask the questions. "Ok, who is this 'Uncle Kevin' guy? And why did you never tell me about the clauses."

"Uncle Kevin is my godfather. He isn't my actual uncle but he and my dad went to college together and have been friends ever since." Quinn answered the first part. The second part was more difficult. "When I made the decision for Beth to be adopted I knew I'd never forgive myself if I had chosen the wrong mother for her, if her mother turned out anything like mine. I talked to Uncle Kevin about it before the paperwork was drawn up and he suggested the clauses." Quinn shrugged, "I forgot about them to tell you the truth, until we got to her house today and it was so much like when I was little. My first thought was 'how do I get Beth out of here?' And the second was 'I should never have let Shelby adopt her', I knew I had to save her from that and that's why I called Uncle Kevin."

Quinn's phone rang. She checked the screen. It was Kevin. "Hi." Quinn answered the call. "Yes, we'll come right now." Quinn ended the call and turned to Puck. "We're needed back at the sheriff's office. The decision has been made."

"Did he say what?" Puck asked throwing some money down onto the table to pay for their lunch.

"He didn't say. And it's really hard to judge with Uncle Kevin's voice because he always talks so calmly." Quinn replied, frowning, hoping the decision had gone their way.

As they walked back to the sheriff's office hand in hand, Puck voiced something that hadn't until now made any sense to him. "This must be why Shelby was so freaked when I turned up unannounced the first time I visited. And why she always insisted on meeting away from the house whenever I came over, even having to call the day before to check if it was ok." They continued to walk on in silence.

They met Kevin on the steps in front of the sheriff's office. He was smiling. Quinn took this as a good sign. "Well?" She asked breathlessly, her heart beating so fast she thought it might burst.

"The judgement has been made. The evidence provided by Mrs Johnson and the original adoption agreement have been looked at by Richard, he's ruled in your favour. The agreement has been broken making the adoption void, custody of Beth Fabray-Puckerman has reverted to her birth parents, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Congratulations, you're now officially parents." He said, reading from a faxed document.

"Is there any chance that Shelby could fight this?" Puck asked, wondering how they'd go about protecting Beth.

"Yes, of course she could always find a lawyer to fight on her behalf." Richard agreed. "She may not find it easy to do, bearing in mind the evidence against her, but it's always possible." He turned to Quinn. "Make sure you have my number at hand in case there is any attempt by Ms Corcoran to get the judgement overruled."

Mrs Johnson came out of the office with Beth in her arms. "Do you have a car seat?" She asked the young couple.

"Errr, no." Puck replied. "There's a mall near here, would you come with us to buy one, maybe recommend which would be best?"

Mrs Johnson's frown disappeared. She wasn't expecting that. She was used to families shouting at her, being upset at her, not asking for her professional advice on child safety. "Of course. There may be other things you might need. Would you like me to help you pick some things out?" She offered. Well, if you're giving up your Saturday to save a child from a horrible experience you might as well get some retail therapy too.

"This is going to be incredibly expensive." Kevin looked at Quinn, concerned. "I'll come with you, we'll get everything you need or maybe just like the look of," he gave a grin that took twenty years off him, "I'll add it to your dad's bill. I think he definitely owes you."

Quinn grinned back at Uncle Kevin. "You've always known how to stick it to Russell Fabray and have him thank you for it."

At the mall, in BabiesRUs, Puck thought it wise to ring his mom and find out what they didn't need rather than what they did need. Deborah said that although they had the bed and the dresser they really should get a new mattress and obviously bedding. They would need to buy everything else. Quinn went to town knowing that Russell would just pay the bill from Kevin without question. Kevin managed to get Russell out of a lot of trouble with the young ladies he chose to run around with, he'd probably think it was something to do with one of them.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kevin approached a sales person on the shop floor. "What is the current celebrity fashion in strollers?" He asked, with a sly smirk at Quinn, knowing that whatever that particular brand was it would be the most expensive. The salesgirl showed them, pointing out all the features. Even Mrs Johnson was getting into the fun of it, enjoying spending a huge chunk of someone else's money all to make this little girl comfortable and safe.

After a couple of hours, a growing mountain of items and a huge bill, they packed up the truck. They had the fitter from the shop install the car seat, and Puck strapped Beth into it. As they both got in on either side of her Mrs Johnson promised to follow them home as did Kevin, to check out Beth's new living arrangements.

Deborah and Rebecca were waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they pulled up on the drive they were out of the house. Deborah held her breath, she couldn't wait to finally get a glimpse of the granddaughter she'd thought was lost forever. She stood behind Rebecca, her hands gripped tensely on her daughter's shoulders.

Puck unfastened the straps of Beth's seat, she was still more comfortable with him than with anyone else. He got out of the truck then leaned in to get Beth. "Let's go meet Nana and Aunty Bec" he murmured to Beth, her face still showing signs of confusion. Quinn came round the truck to stand with him. "We're here," he announced unnecessarily.

Once in the house, Beth still gripped tightly to the only person that she knew. Mrs Johnson took a walk round with Quinn and Deborah, pointing out any areas she felt might cause an issue for Beth. She checked out the sunny room that would be Beth's new bedroom, noting that Deborah had already set up the cot and the matching dresser and both items looked and smelt as though they'd been cleaned to within an inch. "How on earth did you manage to get these down from the attic in just a couple of hours?" She asked Deborah, impressed with the whole family wanting to pitch in to help.

"My neighbour, Mr Dolinska and his sons helped bring the things down and take up the day bed and the other drawers. He also said just to give him a call and he'll help to fit the safety gates." Deborah turned to look at Quinn. "You did bring safety gates didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, we bought everything you can imagine. Safety gates, highchair, toys, clothes, stroller, everything you can think of." Quinn smiled at Deborah, wondering if she dare hug her. Quinn just went for it. "I can't believe she's here." She whispered to Deborah, just a little surprised that she was hugging Quinn back.

"Me either." Deborah whispered.

Mrs Johnson looked on, smiling. "Mmm, I think this is going to be a happy home for this little girl. I'm going to keep my eye on them though. At first anyway." She thought to herself.

When the visitors had left and it was just the five of them, Beth began to relax a little, standing leaning against Puck's knee as he sat on the sofa. She had a sippy cup of juice that she was slowly drinking, while looking at Quinn, Deborah and Rebecca in turn over the top of it.

"What will you do on Monday when you go to school?" Asked Deborah.

"We need to see if we can register her at the creche facility attached to school. " Puck said, looking round at both his mom and Quinn. "The teachers take their kids there, maybe Beth can go too," he shrugged. Otherwise they'd have to think of something else.

"Well, if we ring Principle Figgins on Monday morning and find out that'll be a start. If not I'll stay home with Beth until we get something else in place." Quinn stated, she didn't expect it would go down very well, and she was right.

"How come you'd get to stay off school?" Complained Puck.

"Because I need the time to get to know Beth and she needs to get to know me." Quinn told him. "And my grades are better than yours so I can afford to miss a bit of time. You can't or else you won't graduate and you'll be stuck being a senior forever."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe Principle Figgins will just agree to letting us bring Beth to the creche." Puck really hoped he would. He really, really hoped.

They spent the first afternoon with Beth letting her get to know them, she still stuck close to the only familiar face she knew, not letting Puck out of her sight. She got upset when she couldn't see him. Quinn and Puck decided to take her for a walk in her new stroller to the park. Rebecca had wanted to go with them but Deborah had persuaded her that actually, the three of them needed time just to themselves, for Beth to get to know Quinn. In the park Quinn sat on a swing with Beth on her knee. Beth liked this, she liked the swing and she could still see Puck.

Dinner was a better affair. Beth sat happily in her new highchair next to Puck and ate the same as everyone else.

"At least she's not a fussy eater," commented Deborah, "not like someone sat at this table when he was a baby."

"Well I wonder who that could be." Asked Quinn, exaggerating her raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I wonder," grumbled Puck, "seeing as how I'm the only 'he' here. And I wasn't fussy, you just didn't learn to cook till I was seven." He smirked at his mom. She quietly acknowledged that he might be right there.

Getting her to sleep that night was another matter. Beth had a bath which she seemed to enjoy then the trauma started. She didn't want to lie in her bed even though she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She fought it and fought even Puck. The only way they could get her to sleep was for Puck to lie on their bed with Beth. She finally cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"Roll on tomorrow." Puck whispered to Quinn, standing to take the sleeping child to her own bed. "Wonder how she'll be in the morning?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership for the original idea of Glee or any of its characters. I do claim ownership of my imagination. Absolutely in AU Gleefantasyworld and yes, the sky is a lovely colour in that world.**

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, (and again it won't save your name but you know who you are 777), bunnygleek, Cas, andsoitis, miss agron, Shananigan, BMontague (awesome review from you by the way, thanks for letting me know my imagination isn't that far away from what is possible) and many more. Thank you, it's a humbling experience to know that people from across the world are reading my words.**

Early on Sunday morning the peace of the Puckerman home was shattered by the scream of a tiny little girl. Puck flew out of bed, his eyes still shut, stubbing his toe on the door as he opened it, which was lucky really because that woke him up enough to realise that he was naked and at the very least he should put some shorts on. He grabbed a pair of ancient cut off sweats and then attempted the door again. In Beth's room he found her stood up in her cot, her face tear covered and looking traumatised. She quieted a little when she saw and heard Puck but her sobs carried on. Puck picked her up trying to comfort her. Deborah, Quinn and Rebecca were all at her door in seconds, Deborah and Rebecca in night clothes, Quinn hastily fastening a robe round her naked body.

Beth looked over Puck's shoulder at the gathering of people and wailed again. Puck turned with her in his arms, "It's ok mom," he said to Deborah, "we got this." He carried Beth into his and Quinn's room closing the door behind them. Puck got back into bed and laid with his head propped against the headboard, Beth laid on her side on his chest, her head tucked under his chin, sniffing pitifully now instead of sobbing. Quinn got in the other side and lay on her side smiling at Beth. Beth looked back at her with sad eyes. Her thumb went to her mouth. She settled more, sniffing occasionally, never taking her eyes off Quinn. Puck spoke softly, trying to look down at Beth.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked. Beth glanced up at the sound of his voice, looking at him through spiky damp lashes. She sniffed again. "Come on then. Let's go get something to eat." He turned to look at Quinn. "How does this work? Does she get changed before breakfast or after? I mean, I wouldn't want to be sat in wet pants while I'm eating."

"She really needs to be changed before her breakfast and I think possibly a bath after breakfast then get her clothes on ready for the day. I also think she needs to be potty trained, and then she won't need to be sitting in wet pants at all." Quinn said while smiling at Beth, managing to get the little girl to touch hands with her. Quinn was grateful for this tiny step, that Beth didn't pull away from her, that she had actively kept the contact of their fingers together. "How about if you go make breakfast and I get Beth changed and bring her downstairs. I know she might cry but I think that's inevitable anyway."

"Ok. What should I make for us?" Puck asked, "and don't start with the bacon demands, it's so not going to work."

"Maybe cereal first then some waffles?" Quinn suggested. "We already know she'll eat just about anything you put in front of her."

Quinn sat up and took Beth's hands encouraging her to sit up on Puck's chest. "Don't try moving yet, just let me play with her a while with her still able to see you and be with you, but just stay still and don't talk." Quinn said every word softly through a smile. Quinn was working on an association theory. If Beth associated Quinn with the one person she knew in this house maybe she would realise fairly quickly that Quinn was a person to trust too.

Quinn started humming first, a nursery rhyme that Beth would have heard a million times already, giving her something familiar. She lifted Beth's hands and moved them gently in time with the humming, making 'dancey' motions. Beth seemed to be enjoying the game, she sat on Puck's chest facing Quinn, her feet on the mattress, using Puck like a bench. She started getting more and more dancey, bouncing, rising and falling on her tiny little butt till eventually she got more and more vigorous. Beth then stood on the bed, still holding Quinn's hands as Quinn sat cross-legged facing Beth, and got really, really dancey. Beth's joyous giggles were so different from how she'd woken up. "Put some music on" Quinn murmured. Puck quickly pressed the button on his ipod dock, music filling the room. Quinn stood up on the bed still holding Beth's hands, they bounced and jumped together, Beth full on chuckling by now. "Go do breakfast" Quinn sang along in time with the music, all the while keeping Beth's attention, playing, singing, jumping and bouncing. Quinn picked Beth up, she seemed receptive still, her gaze never leaving Quinn's smiling face. On the floor Quinn twirled and whirled with Beth in her arms, Beth leaning back and squealing, her face lit up. She was still so focussed on Quinn she hadn't even noticed that Puck wasn't in the room. Quinn kept Beth's attention and danced across to her bedroom, making a dance and game out of changing her diaper. Beth was still wholly focussed on Quinn, allowing her to blow raspberries on her stomach, to tickle her, to play. Beth laughed, chuckled and squealed with delight. All the way down the stairs, Quinn sang as she carried Beth down. In the kitchen Beth saw Puck. He turned to look at them, smiling. Beth leant towards him, reaching her arms out to him, he came towards her, Quinn sang to him to just kiss Beth's cheek then carry on making breakfast. He followed her instructions, blowing a loud raspberry on Beth's neck making her giggle and scrunch up. Quinn sat her in the highchair and sat next to her. Beth could see Puck but she kept looking at Quinn too, smiling. A tiny break through for Quinn, her heart fluttered.

Breakfast became a happy, giggly meal. Deborah and Rebecca joined the threesome. Beth ate her cereal first, managing independently. Quinn got her a shatterproof plate and put a cut up cooled waffle on it. Rather than Puck being the one to deliver the food he'd made to Beth, Quinn did so, again hoping that Beth would make the association that Quinn would provide her with food, warmth and happiness. Half way through breakfast the doorbell rang. Puck went to answer it. Rachel stood on the door step, her face at once angry, distraught, accusing and tear streaked.

"How _dare_ you?" She hissed at Puck. "How dare you take Beth away from Shelby? From the only mother she has ever known. What has she done to deserve this? The only crime she has committed is allowing you and Quinn back into that poor disrupted child's life." Rachel ignored Puck's attempts to interrupt her rant. "She has been selfless. Selfless." Rachel repeated, "She took _your_ child in when you discarded her and has raised and nurtured her and this is the thanks she gets? You and Quinn are selfish. Selfish and arrogant. You don't get to steal a child from her mother when it suits you, when Quinn decides she wants to play mommy and daddy."

Quinn had joined Puck at the still open front door. He hadn't yet been able to get a word in edgeways. He stood, one hand on the door, one hand on his hip, waiting. "Have you finished?" He asked Rachel. She nodded, her head back, looking down her nose, feeling superior to her lowly classmates, knowing that _she _would never, ever treat anyone as badly as these two had treated Shelby.

"I think you'd better come in. We'll take it through here, we don't want Beth to get upset again." Puck led the way into the family room, Rachel followed, Quinn closing the front door and bringing up the rear. He turned to Rachel once Quinn was at his side. "I don't know what sob story Shelby has fed you but you need to know the truth. And the truth is that Shelby isn't the angel you think she is. We have a mountain of evidence right here," Puck pointed towards a file of paperwork that they still had to go through, "that she has both neglected and harmed Beth. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm damn glad that the judge decided that Beth would be better off with us than with an alcoholic abuser. I'm sorry if the truth hurts Rachel. I know she's your birth mother and everything but you _really_ had a lucky escape."

"It's all lies." Rachel claimed, hotly, "Shelby said you'd make up some sick, twisted story to get people on your side. She's a _good person_. You _know _that. Why are you telling lies about her?"

"It's all lies? Right? That's what she says? It's all lies?" Puck was starting to lose his temper now, he picked up the file. "Ok. First report to CPS, let me see, July 2010. 'Neighbours reporting screaming infant left unattended in the home'. Unattended infant Rachel. Beth was only a matter of weeks old. Weeks. And that's ok to you? For Shelby to leave her unattended? Second reported incident. September 2010. 'Day care reported bruising to infants thighs consistent with child being slapped'. She was three months old Rachel. Still sounding like we should have left Beth there with her? Do you want to hear more? The list goes on and on." Puck was literally fuming. He wanted Rachel to read all about the wrongs Shelby had done to Beth, for her to know what sort of life _she_ might have had. "If Quinn hadn't seen…." Puck broke off. "You know what Rachel? We don't have to answer to you. You need to leave. I _know_ we did the right thing in getting Beth back and I thank God that Quinn saw what I didn't. Because if anyone, _anyone_ ever tries to hurt my daughter again, I'll kill them." Puck's face was set, his breathing heavy. Quinn stood at his side, a hand on his arm, showing her support.

"You should go Rachel." Quinn said softly. "And whether you think we're right or wrong for taking Beth away from Shelby doesn't really matter to me. What anyone thinks doesn't matter to me as long as Beth is safe from now on. And I will promise you this. That woman will _never _get near my baby again. Ever."

Rachel turned and stalked to the door. She looked back at them before letting herself out. Rachel's opinion was firmly set in the 'Shelby is an angel' camp.

Puck took Quinn in his arms, not to comfort her but to comfort himself. The enormity of the abuse their baby had suffered at the hands of the woman they'd thought would protect her hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like crying. He felt like he'd let Beth down and he'd let Quinn down. He'd seen Beth a number of times since Shelby had brought her back to Lima and never once suspected anything was wrong. It had taken Quinn less than ten minutes to uncover the truth. It would be his guilt to carry that he could have prevented Beth from another trip to the hospital at the very least if only he had been honest with Quinn in the first place. He didn't know how he would ever be able to make up for that, but he'd die trying.

Sunday afternoon they spent just all being together. The five of them. Family. Beth seemed to be happily going to Quinn although she still kept her eye on Puck. Bec seemed to have acquired a little shadow, Beth following her about from time to time. Deborah sat passively allowing Beth to make the moves and contact with her rather than giving her another major female figure to identify. Enough time for that once Beth had Quinn established in her head as her main nurturer. Deborah hoped for Quinn's sake that it wouldn't be too long a process for Beth to realise that she was in a safe and happy place. The difficulty would be what to call Quinn. Did they revert to the traditional 'mommy'? Although that might be difficult for Beth to disassociate from Shelby if they did so. Nobody said this was going to be easy.

After dinner Quinn took charge of giving Beth her bath, spending a lot of time playing and having fun in the tub. She seemed to settle really well, Puck staying out of the way for Quinn to rock Beth to sleep. She'd had a hard day playing so it didn't take too long. Once back downstairs with the baby monitor Quinn flopped down and blew out a big breath. She was grinning from ear to ear. "That was tiring but oh so wonderful." She smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Puck said, his arm going round her shoulder. "Kevin rang you, you need to give him a call back." He informed her.

"Oh. Right." She said, surprised. "I'll do that now."

Once Uncle Kevin had answered her call and started to tell her the problem she asked him to wait till she put him on speaker. "Ok, we can all hear you now Uncle Kevin, say it again."

"Shelby has been released and I've heard from a friend of mine that she is trying to find a lawyer to fight her case. She has apparently been in touch with people in Lima, her birth daughter? Is that right? And is claiming to be Mother Teresa."

"We know that part. Rachel was already here this morning chewing us out over 'stealing' Beth from Shelby." Puck explained.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? For school?" Kevin asked.

"Well, there's a crèche attached to school that the teachers use for their children. We're planning to ask if Beth can be enrolled there." Quinn explained.

"That would be a good choice if she could be. You're there onsite if you're needed." Kevin's voice sounded like he was considering something. "Let me know how that goes as soon as you can, we may have to do a little gentle, legal coercing."

"Thanks Uncle Kevin." Quinn smiled, knowing he would do his very best for them. At the end of the conversation Quinn hung up.

"I wonder if we should be watching out for Shelby turning up at the door" Quinn mused out loud. "I think she's probably desperate enough to try anything."

"As long as we're prepared for her we should be ok. I think Kevin's number should be on speed dial just in case, for all of us and if Shelby does turn up here we should ring the police rather than get into a confrontation with her." Advised Deborah. "I've no doubt that she won't be fussy who she gets at, as long as she gets back what she wants. I'd rather Rebecca doesn't get involved with this at all though, she's too young to be burdened with it."

"I agree." Quinn said, her hand under her chin, elbow resting on her knee. "If we make sure we pick Rebecca up from school rather than her using the bus she won't be alone for Shelby to confront. There's still the after school club she can go to, right?"

"Yeah she can." Deborah said thoughtfully, "well, if you two can drop her off first then pick her up when you finish school, that would be a big weight off my mind."

"Sure mom." Puck agreed, "it's a good job my truck has enough seats. My old one just had that one bench seat. Remember Q?" He gave Quinn a beaming grin, reminding her of several intimate incidents in his old truck while she was pregnant with Beth, before she got too big.

Quinn gave him an embarrassed look, "Mmmm, I remember," she said quietly while Deborah hid her face trying not to laugh. Quinn also remembered a few other, hotter more recent incidents in his new truck, both on the front bench seat and in the roomier back seat. She hoped Puck didn't start reminiscing about that in front of his mother. Luckily he didn't. He waited till they'd gone to bed before reminding Quinn of some of the things they'd done in his truck. Not that Quinn needed much reminding. Or encouraging to recreate the scene.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: Thank you to 'guest', Carcar234, 777 and many others. Thank you for the reviews, the suggestions and the follows. It really makes my day.**

Monday morning started the same as Sunday. Puck had been prepared for that, he'd worn shorts to sleep in. "Hey, hey" Puck said softly, "remember me?" Beth's sobs lessened as he reached out and picked her up. "You don't need to be upset, baby, it's all good, daddy's got you," his words a comforting murmur. Puck carried Beth back to their room, still sniffing, occasionally shuddering but much calmer.

"Morning," Quinn's voice was husky with sleep, "is she ok?"

"Yeah, we're good," Puck whispered as he set Beth down between them then climbed back into bed himself. He laid on his side facing Quinn, she faced him, Beth snuggled into Puck's arms, also facing Quinn, her thumb in her mouth. "It's still too early to get up, it's about 5.30 I think. Try to get some more sleep." Beth sighed deeply and turned in Puck's arms, hugging into his chest, sucking on her thumb. Puck shut his eyes and was soon snoring softly. Quinn eventually drifted off again too. Till she was smacked in the head by a flailing arm. Beth had turned over in her sleep and was currently taking up more room in the bed with both her arms outstretched, than either Quinn or Puck were. Quinn checked the time and sighed.

"Might as well get up and get ready for school" she thought to herself, "just in case Principle Figgins agrees to the crèche idea." Quinn closed the bathroom door quietly and showered. When she came back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel with her hair wrapped up too, Beth was sat up in her place. "Hey Beth," she said softly, "How are you this morning?" Quinn was pleasantly surprised that Beth smiled around her thumb at her. She did have one hand gripped onto Puck's mohawk though. Maybe that was to feel secure, feel contact with him.

After Quinn had woken Puck and they had gone through a version of Beth's evolving morning routine, Quinn took her downstairs for breakfast.

"Daddy" Beth's little voice quivered, her mouth turned down, looking accusingly at Quinn.

"Daddy will be here soon. He's just got to get showered and dressed, ready for school." Quinn spoke softly, explaining to a little girl who still probably felt like she'd been abandoned by everything she ever knew.

Puck came into the kitchen his chest bare, carrying his shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took some toast that Quinn had made for herself. "Thanks." He grinned, kissing her cheek with toast crumbed lips.

"No problem," Quinn wiped her face, "I dropped that on the floor and was going to throw it away," she teased. She turned to Beth who was eating cereal in her highchair. "Did you see what he did?" She asked the little girl, "He pinched your toast." Quinn turned to look at Puck, "feel bad now Puckerman? Now that you know you've stolen your baby's breakfast? Your only daughter's food, ripped from her tiny little rosebud mouth." She continued getting ever more dramatic.

Puck put more slices in the toaster, "See, I can fix this. It's all good." He grinned at Beth and shared some of his stolen toast with her. "Mommy is just a drama queen, isn't she?"

Beth looked round, her face sad again, "Mommy" she whimpered.

"Aww, crap." Puck muttered, "it just seems so right calling you 'mommy' I didn't think. We need to come up with something to call you that means the same."

"We'll work on it." Quinn kissed him as she passed to pick Beth up. "Shall we go get you ready? Do you want a bath?" She hugged Beth to her, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. Quinn took her upstairs and let Beth stand beside her while she ran a shallow bath in her and Puck's bathroom. Beth tried pulling her sleep suit off, then sat down to concentrate on the poppers on her legs. When the water was ready Quinn helped Beth to finish the task, she really was showing signs of self sufficiency and independence. How much had been necessary and how much was just her natural self?

After the bath Quinn had to change clothes, she was wet through. Beth was wrapped in a towel and stood leaning against Puck's side of the bed. "Daddy." She grinned at Puck as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey baby, did you like your bath today?" He picked her up and dried her off, sitting on the bed with Beth. "Quinn, Kevin phoned." He called towards the bathroom.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Quinn shouted back, her voice distorted. She was obviously doing her make up in the bathroom mirror.

"He's spoken to someone from Allen County Board of Education and has approval for Beth to be enrolled in the crèche at school as of today." Puck replied, impressed at how fast Quinn's godfather made things happen.

"Cool. So we don't need to go begging to Figgins? Excellent. I don't think he's looked me in the eye since we got called to go to his office for being late for school." Quinn grinned from the bathroom doorway.

"I'm not surprised. Bad news is we do have to go see him today," Puck checked the time, "soon, before school starts, to get the paperwork completed then she'll be able to go."

"Ok, I'm ready." Quinn said, coming out of the bathroom. "I'll go get Beth's clothes. What will we put on you today baby? Do you want to come and look?"

Puck put Beth down and she followed Quinn naked to her bedroom, her feet high stepping as she ran from Puck who was pretending to chase her. "What do you want to wear today?" Puck growled into her belly as he swung her up into his arms.

Beth squealed happily, chuckling at the tickling sensation. Quinn smiled at them both, turning away from the closet with a pair of jeans and a cute flowery top to hold up for inspection. "These?" She asked Beth.

"No" Beth grinned as she shook her head. Quinn made another selection.

"These?" She asked, Beth gave the same response, smiling widely now.

"These?" Same response.

"I think we're going to be here all day at this rate, just choose something and be done with it." Grumbled Puck. "Girls!" He mumbled under his breath, "all the same no matter what the age."

"Daddy has no idea how important this is does he Beth?" Quinn grinned at her daughter, thrilled to be receiving an answering grin.

"No" Beth grinned, shaking her head.

"Ok. I get it. She's just saying 'no' for anything and everything. Just put anything on for today. We'll deal with the fashion police later." Puck said grinning.

"Ok." Quinn agreed, not sounding convinced. "Come on then baby, let's get you dressed." Quinn was more than a little surprised when Beth obliged. She lay down on the floor to get her diaper on then stood to get her clothes on, holding Quinn's shoulders for support. Puck stood leaning on the door frame watching them both, impressed with Quinn's skills. Quinn held both of Beth's hands when she was fully ready and lifted them, cheering, "Yay, we're ready daddy, ready to go to school. Yay."

Puck helped Beth on with her coat while Quinn got both her own and Beth's bag ready. She wasn't totally sure she knew what Beth would need at the crèche but assumed a change of clothes and diapers would be essential. Quinn packed up a spare sippy cup too in case she would only drink from her own. "Ok, I think we're ready," she said, out of breath. "What time is it?"

"Time to go, come on." Puck grumbled, he was waiting at the door with Beth in his arms, "we have to meet with Figgins first then get Beth settled before we go to class."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Quinn replied, following him out of the door to the truck. Puck was already fastening Beth into her car seat. "Will she need her stroller do you think?" She asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, where would someone be taking her?" Puck replied, looking at Quinn as though she had two heads. "Sometimes I wonder who the smart one is here." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm just nervous," admitted Quinn. "And when I'm nervous my thoughts just go off on a tangent."

"I've seen you nervous lots of times, how many times have we performed in front of an audience?" He asked.

"Mmmm, only once or twice" Quinn smirked, brushing up against him, her hand sneaking to the front of his pants.

"Cut that out Fabray, our daughter is here watching you. Do you want to scar her for life?" Puck grinned as he said it. He was missing the closeness between them too. They usually really, _really_ enjoyed waking up in the mornings. Not so much these last couple of days. But they had to give Beth a chance to settle down.

"I just miss you," Quinn whispered into Puck's back as he straightened up, happy that Beth was secure. He turned to take Quinn in his arms.

"I miss you too. Maybe we'll get lucky tonight?" Puck winked at her before dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Quinn went to the other side and got in the truck. Puck already had the engine running. They were at school within fifteen minutes. Straight away they went to Principle Figgins' office. His secretary asked them to wait for a few minutes. She was rather hoping for a repeat of their previous conversation but thought it unlikely as they had a little girl with them. She'd heard something about a child but she couldn't remember the details. Principle Figgins indicated for them to be sent in, "You may go in now." She smiled at the three of them.

Puck entered first carrying Beth on his hip, Quinn followed carrying Beth's bag.

"Good morning students," Principle Figgins began in his strange monotone. He had an incredibly weird way of talking that was somehow hypnotic. "I have been asked by the Board of Education to help you all I can and provide a place for your child in the crèche." He looked up from the paper that he was reading, "How long will you want the place for?" He asked.

"Ermm, I don't know," shrugged Puck, "till we graduate?"

"Ahh. I see, so this," Principle Figgins indicated with an up and down sweep of his hand, "is a permanent situation?"

"'This'" Puck replied through gritted teeth, "as you so nicely put it, is our daughter. Custody of her has been given back to us for reasons you don't need to know. She will need a place in the crèche while we are students here at McKinley. We were told that it has been arranged but we needed to speak to you first."

"Yes, I have to supply you both with an electronic tag to be able to enter the facility." Figgins passed them both what looked like a black plastic key fob. "Swipe these against the pad and the door will open. No fob, no entry. The area is secure. You can't be too careful these days." He smiled, sitting back, his finger tips templed together. "You will be required to fill in forms and provide information today with the head of the facility. I am aware that this may take time, also for the child to settle. I will let your teachers know that you may be late for class and that you have been granted permission for this. You may go now."

Once outside the office, Puck still held Beth in his arms, the fob thing between his fingers, "The guy's a fu….ruit loop," he stopped himself from what he usually would have said.

"Nice save there Puckerman." Quinn smiled. She noticed students heading in through the doors at the far end of the corridor. "Come on, let's get going to the crèche, we don't want to be held up here answering all sorts of questions do we?"

"Nope, you're right," Puck agreed, seeing a mass of bodies heading their way. "Ready for your first day at school baby?" He asked Beth. She'd resorted to sucking her thumb quietly since entering Figgins' office. Maybe the strange little man freaked her out too. He did that to most other people.

Quinn led the way to the doors that formed a locked barrier between the high school and the crèche. She tried the black fob, swiping it against a blank square pad set on the wall. The door buzzed and clicked open. "Cool. We know this one works anyway." Quinn noted, surprised. As they entered through a second set of electronic doors they became aware of a few teachers still dropping their children and babies off.

"Quinn, Noah." Mrs Holton said in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you here. And who is this beautiful little girl?"

"This is Beth, our daughter." Puck replied.

"Your…your daughter?" Mrs Holton looked even more surprised, "I thought you'd…..errm….well, if you'll excuse me, it's not my business is it? Try not to be too late for class Noah, you have a test today. I hope you remembered to study over the weekend"

"Test? What test?" Puck asked, genuinely surprised, "I didn't know anything about a test. And I'm sorry Mrs Holton but this weekend has been more than a little crazy. Any chance I could take the test another time?" He gave his trademark puppy dog eyes. Mrs Holton glanced at the little girl in his arms, Puck could sense her weakness.

"Alright. But no more chances. Ok?" She smiled as she walked away.

"Puckerman, you played that poor woman," Quinn hissed at him once she was out of earshot. "You did so know about that test, we spent all Friday night renaming parts of my body with the names of the countries of South and Central America."

"I know, but I thought I might get some more study time in later." He grinned, "You up for it?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Totally, if you can remember where Paraguay and Uruguay are." Quinn's voice was breathless.

"Oh I remember. And I totally know where to find the Amazon Rain Forest." He replied in a low voice as a woman, presumably Ms Townend the head of the facility came towards them.

"Good morning. Quinn and Noah? Right? And this must be Beth?" She said in a bright and breezy voice. "I've been given some information but we need to fill in a lot of paperwork and get a lot more information before we can settle Beth in with the other children. Would you like to come through to my office?" She led the way with Puck and Quinn following on behind.

"Ok." She said as she closed the door, indicating seats for them. They both sat. Beth stayed firmly attached to Puck. Ms Townend went and sat at the other side of her desk. "I understand you've very recently regained custody of your daughter. Is that right?" She looked up from the paper she was reading from.

"Yes, that's right." Quinn replied.

"And could you tell me the circumstances of that?" Again she looked up at the pair.

"Errm, well," Puck began, hesitantly.

"Anything you tell me is confidential. I will only pass on information that is needed to keep your daughter safe. If for instance, someone was likely to come and try to pick her up without your consent." She said, encouraging them to pass on everything.

"So for just now the only people who will be bringing and collecting Beth is ourselves. That may expand later to my mother, Deborah Puckerman, if we need her to at any time but obviously we'll let you know before that happens." Puck finished once Ms Townend was in possession of all of the facts.

"Ok." Ms Townend smiled and closed the folder on the paperwork. "Would you like to bring Beth through to see the other children now? This is the part that's usually the hardest for parents. The letting go bit." She gave them an encouraging smile.

"You've no idea how hard it is to even think about letting her go." Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Puck softly, Beth still sat on his hip, one arm round his neck. "Hey, monkey face, do you wanna play with all the other kids?" He asked her. Beth shook her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "It'll be cool playing in there, do you see all the toys?" Puck was really softly encouraging, his voice even and quiet, hoping Beth would take an interest. Gradually he felt the stiffness leaving her and her hand relaxed at his neck, she was no longer gripping on for dear life.

After what felt like hours Beth finally wanted to be put down. She'd got really interested in what some of the other kids were doing and left Puck's side to join in with them. She looked back often as she climbed in the ball pool, checking they, Puck was still there. As the length of time between glances got longer and longer, Ms Townend encouraged them to leave. She told them that if any problem occurred they would be notified over the PA system in school. She also told them they could come and have lunch with Beth if they wanted. They did. Taking a deep breath and Quinn's hand Puck turned and left Beth there.

"Come on. We have to do this." He said, firmly. More to himself than Quinn. "It's like ripping off a band aid." He said at the first electronic door. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked Quinn. She shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "It's 10.30. And it's Glee." They both looked at each other and groaned. "Rachel."

They were right to be worried. The second they walked into the class hand in hand Rachel flew at them, screeching her rage, telling them and the world what she thought of them.

"Fine. We don't have to listen to this." Puck said to Rachel. "Good luck winning without us." Then they turned and left. Unfortunately for Rachel and Glee, Mercedes, Sam, Tina. Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all walked out with them. Mr Schuester watched open mouthed. Rachel was in such a temper that she couldn't speak. For the first time ever she was dumbstruck. What a pleasant sound her silence was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor claim that I do. This is just all made up stuff using character names from a well known show.**

**A/N: This did become long and rambling. I'm aiming to get back to a place we like Quick to be.**

The whole group made their way to the library.

"Right, what the hell is going on?" Finn asked in a hushed tone. "Rachel has been screaming since yesterday about you two 'stealing' Beth away from Shelby."

"Like I said when you called yesterday," Puck told Finn, "there's been issues we weren't aware of till Saturday and because of them we've been granted full custody of Beth."

"I know that she wouldn't have been taken away from Shelby without it being something serious. Rachel's said a few things like you're making up stories. I figure that the stories aren't made up, they're true. Am I right?" Finn looked for the reassurance that he'd made the right choice to support his friends and abandon his girlfriend.

Puck and Quinn looked to each other, Puck said quietly, "We should tell them everything" Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Ok. Let me just get through this then ask away, alright?" He looked round the group for their nods. "You know that on Saturday we went to visit Beth and Shelby, right?" All nodded, they knew about the visit. "Within ten minutes of us arriving Quinn had sussed out that Shelby is an alcoholic and was neglecting Beth. Everything moved pretty quickly from there, with the local sheriff, CPS and Quinn's lawyer getting involved. A judge looked at the reports and documents and awarded us custody of Beth. We took her home with us and that's where we're at today, trying to get to know each other. Beth is in the crèche here so we know she's safe." Puck looked around his gathered friends.

"How did you not notice, all those times you visited without Quinn knowing?" Mercedes voiced the question that had been screaming inside Quinn's head since Saturday but had been too afraid to ask.

"You have no idea how often I've asked myself that in the last two days. And how I wished I'd been honest with Quinn about that. Beth could have been saved from a lot more suffering and that's just something I'll have to learn to deal with." Puck said, his eyes closed, shaking his head. "Quinn I am so sorry that I kept it from you. _You_ were the one who saved her. Thank you." He wrapped his arms round Quinn, needing the closeness himself.

"Will Shelby be able to fight this? Get Beth back, do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think she'll try but there's a lot of damning evidence from several CPS Agencies in the different areas she's lived since she adopted Beth." Quinn's voice faltered. She drew in a deep cleansing breath, pulling herself together, "She can try but she'll have a fight on her hands. There's no way I'll ever allow her near my baby again."

"I don't understand why Rachel is having such a hard time with this." Artie said, "I mean, the woman _sold_ her when she was a baby. What does that tell you about the sort of person she is. And Puck as much as you blame yourself for missing the signs, Quinn was the one who gave Beth up for adoption in the first place, you didn't get a say in it, did you?" This was something that Puck and Artie had discussed in depth through their tutoring sessions when Puck first got out of juvie last year. Artie had really been a tremendous help for Puck to work through his anger and rage at being denied the right to be a father to his daughter.

"That's right, Artie. I made the decision but there were reasons that you don't know about." Quinn felt the familiar weight settle in her stomach at the memory of her mothers words on the day that Beth was born. Mercedes reached across and gently took Quinn's hand.

"Tell them. Tell them everything. You need to heal, you both do. We're here for you. Always." Mercedes said quietly. So Quinn began her story. Telling them everything, from her parents alcoholism, the lies that they hid behind to show the world their perfect life. They were shocked to hear about Judy Fabray's threat to have Puck jailed and exactly what Quinn had done to save him. Quinn also told the group of their brief reunion at Rachel's party.

"So that's where you disappeared to?" Santana asked, "Lauren was ready to tear the place apart looking for you." She glanced at Puck first, then at Quinn. "It's a good job she didn't find you or you would _not_ have needed a haircut in New York."

Quinn seemed to have run out of words, Mercedes and Puck knew that there was more, but she couldn't seem to go on. "You've got this far, tell them the rest" Puck murmured, his elbows on his knees, his clasped hands at his lips. He nodded encouragingly to her. "It's ok, they'll understand." He reached out to grip one of Quinn's cold, shaking hands, bring it to rest on the cushion between them. Quinn shook her head, not yet able to speak, the memories and pain taking over again. "Do you want me to tell them?" He asked, Quinn nodded, biting her lips to keep the tears in. "Ok. The thing is when Quinn found out that she was pregnant again and yeah, that was mine too, it wasn't just hangovers we were left with after that party. Anyway, Judy, Quinn's mom caused her to lose the baby. Your mom really, really hates me for some reason." He tried to make light of it.

"Maybe it's because every time you look at Quinn cross-eyed you get her pregnant," Finn semi-teased, "I mean, come on dude, haven't you figured out yet what causes it?" A few sniggers went round the group and at least lightened the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

"I know why she hates you." Artie began, raising his hand hesitantly and looking round. "Or at least I think it might be why."

"Come on then dude, spill, it might make sense of some of the shit she's put us through if we know why." Puck looked at Artie wondering how the hell he could know something about their private lives that they didn't know.

"Don't you ever listen to the old ladies gossiping when you go to Temple?" Artie asked Puck.

"I don't go to Temple unless I can't get out of it. Why would I listen to some old biddies yammering on?" Puck replied.

"And you can learn so much from them too." Artie sighed. "Well, as you know the Jewish population in Lima isn't huge so if something happens to one of them we all get to know about it, right?" Puck nodded.

"That's true. My Nana always knows everybody's business." He admitted.

"So when a certain mohawk'ed Jewish bad boy brought a pregnant Christian girl home to his mom you can bet _that_ was big news in the synagogue. When that same bad boy turned out to be the _son_ of an even worse boy the news got more interesting. And when the girl turned out to be the daughter of a woman that he'd had a fling with well, the gossips had a field day."

"_WHAT_!" Shouted Puck and was immediately hushed by the school librarian who was not particularly thrilled to see students in her library through the school day. "You mean _my_ dad and _her_ mom did the nasty? Eeewww."

"OH. MY. GOD. That explains why _your _mom hated _me_ when you first took me home too." Whispered Quinn, then took a breath, her hand flew to her mouth as a thought hit her. "Your dad's name's Jonah? Right?"

"Yeah, why?" Puck asked, puzzled.

"Because when she pushed me down the stairs, my mom screamed something at me that didn't make sense. Not that pushing me down the stairs made sense but anyway, she said 'this is how to get rid of Jonah's bastard.' I thought she just didn't remember your name, I mean, I've always just called you Puck." Quinn began adding things up. "Please don't tell me your dad got my mom pregnant. That would be just too weird."

"I don't know who we'd ask about that. I don't particularly want to ask your mother and I've no idea where my dad is. I think we can just draw a line under that one. But it does answer a lot of questions." Then Puck turned to look at her, horrified, "what if…..oh God, I don't even want to think it." He gulped, Quinn was suddenly on the same page.

"No. Not possible. We didn't move to Lima till I was five years old. We didn't even live in Ohio before. And I look like my dad's younger sister." She smiled at him, "but yeah, that would have been even more traumatic."

Others around them caught up to Puck's fear. "Oh dude, that would have been _nasty_." Artie said, wrinkling up his nose. "Brother and sister, eewww."

As the bell rang to signal the lunch hour Quinn and Puck left their friends to go to crèche to spend time with Beth and eat together. "Daddy" Beth sighed as Puck picked her up for a cuddle. She lay her head on his shoulder and just sighed. Quinn took Beth's hand and kissed her fingers, Beth looked over Puck's shoulder and almost smiled at Quinn. It was nearly there, the smile. Quinn contented herself with that as she unpacked the lunch tray that had been provided for them. Looking round Quinn noticed that some of the teachers were taking advantage of lunchtime to be with their children, eating with them. Puck sat on one of the really low chairs, Beth on one knee, Quinn knelt on the floor beside them. She handed Beth a pack of sliced apple and grapes and also one to Puck. As he opened his Beth immediately helped herself to some of his grapes. She smiled endearingly at him, and popped them into her mouth. Puck gave her a look, a 'so you think that was cool?' look. He peered into her little fruit pack to see that she'd already eaten some of her grapes, the red ones but left the green ones. It was the red ones she'd taken from his pack too. "I think we've found something Beth doesn't like to eat." Puck said, "she doesn't seem to like green grapes, only red ones. And she just pinched mine."

"Well, you eat all the green ones then," reasoned Quinn.

"But I don't like green ones, I only like red ones," Puck grumbled, sounding not much older than Beth.

"Here, have mine, I'll eat the green ones," Quinn offered. Puck accepted happily. Then had to share them with Beth anyway when she dug her hand back in his fruit pack.

"Ok. We know what fruit to get plenty of when we go grocery shopping tomorrow." Quinn grinned at Beth, "oh, do you remember what I used to send you out for when I was pregnant with her?"

"Yeah, bacon and red grapes on rye." Puck pulled a gagging face. "I wish you'd craved bacon and green grapes," he muttered looking once more at his fruit pack. Beth checked it out again and helped herself to some of his sliced apple too. "Are we just sharing this?" Puck asked Beth. She looked up at the sound of his voice and grinned, a piece of apple in each hand and one in her mouth.

Before the end of lunchtime there was a song and play session with parents and children using a big circular sheet. Everyone sat cross legged round the outside of the sheet, holding on to it. During the songs and rhymes the sheet was raised and lowered making a game of it. Beth seemed to enjoy it. At the end all of the kids were encouraged to run under the sheet and then when it was lowered over the top of them the parents got up quickly and left, Puck and Quinn followed the teachers.

As they were going through the second set of doors a couple of the teachers stopped and spoke to them about Beth. Most of the faculty were aware of their involvement in sophomore year. Quinn had been hard to miss with her stomach a mile out in front of her, but they were also aware that Puck and Quinn had given their baby up for adoption. The teachers were not only curious they were concerned about how they seemed to now be taking care of a little girl who looked so much like Quinn she could only be _that_ baby.

"There were problems with the adoptive mother so we now have custody of Beth." Quinn explained briefly.

"Quinn, I'm aware that very recently there has been a lot of, shall we say upheaval in your life." Ms Newton said, taking hold of Quinn's hand. "I know at the start of the year you seemed to be going through some sort of identity crisis and perhaps we weren't quick enough to help you with that. But taking on the job of rearing a child isn't easy."

"I'm well aware that raising my daughter won't be an easy task. Nor will it always be fun and playtime." Quinn replied, "but this is something we are both committed to, to giving Beth the best life possible."

Ms Newton saw the determination in both of their faces and nodded. "Ok. I'm pleased to hear that." She said, nodding, "if you need anything, anything at all, my door is open. Ok?" Ms Newton was cut off by the sound of someone screeching. They all turned to see Shelby running down the hall way in their direction almost upon them..

"Ms Newton, call the police." Puck muttered, "quick." Puck thrust Quinn behind him as Shelby raised one hand above her head, still charging full pelt at them. They were trapped where they were, no way out without opening the electronic doors to the crèche. No way was Puck going to do that. He wanted to make sure there was as many barriers as possible between Beth and Shelby. As Shelby got close she lashed out with her raised hand. Puck felt the sting of something sharp slash across his arm as he raised them in defence. Quinn caught the glint of light flash on something metal.

"She's got a knife." Screamed Quinn. "Oh my God she's got a knife."

Puck managed to grab Shelby's wrist as she brought the knife down for a second strike at him. He twisted her so that she was held captive, he held the hand with the knife behind her back, his other arm across her chest, holding her tight against him.

"The police are on their way." Ms Newton said breathlessly, "oh my God, you're bleeding." Her voice trailed away as she fell into a dead faint, landing on the floor at Quinn's feet.

"Some fucking use she is," muttered Puck, still holding tight on to Shelby. She continued to struggle, crying and shouting. "I've been doing Martial Arts since I was 5. Do you think you're going to get out of this lock?" He said into Shelby's ear, "you're just fucking lucky you've got an audience or you could have a serious accident right here, right now."

"Are you ok there Noah?" Asked Mrs Holton, arriving to check out the commotion. "I'll get the nurse here but I think you may need to go to hospital to get that wound checked out. Ok?" She called over her shoulder for the nurse to be brought but she never took her eyes off the scene in front of her. "And the lady is…?" She asked, trying to distract Shelby from the screaming, swearing and shouting she was doing. They'd already attracted enough attention.

"The lady is my mother. Shelby Corcoran." Whispered Rachel, coming to the front of the crowd. "Shelby? What are you doing here? Why have you done this?"

"They stole my baby Rachel." Shelby told her, still struggling to get free of Puck's hold on her. "They took her away from me. They shouldn't do that. She's _my_ baby. _Mine_. Why do they keep taking my babies away?" Shelby asked, confusion clouding her face. "Rachel. Alyssa. Katie. Jenna. Beth. They keep taking my babies away from me." Shelby turned to Mrs Holton. "Do you know where my baby is? Rachel? My baby? Do you know where she is?" Shelby slumped in Puck's grip, the fight leaving her body. Puck wasn't taking any chances. A classic move they were taught in the first few grades of self defence. "Let your captor think you've given up." You slump, they loosen their grip, you get free. Classic. And Puck was not going to fall for _that_ one.

"Excuse me. Police." A voice sounded over the melee, "let me through please, police." The man repeated. As he got to the front of the crowd he was met with a sight he wasn't quite expecting. "Put the knife down, son." He raised his voice and his taser gun. He automatically looked at Puck as though he was the aggressor, never suspecting that he was the victim.

"Officer, you have the wrong person. Mr Puckerman is _holding _the person you need to arrest. This woman came charging down the corridor with a knife and slashed at Noah. His arm at least has been cut. He has been holding on to her keeping everyone else in this school safe for what seems like a really long time and then _you_ come in here, see the hair and automatically think he's responsible? He's guilty?" Mrs Holton was angry at the way the officer judged on sight. "Arrest this woman. If nothing else she has some serious mental health issues." She pointed at Shelby.

Rachel wept as she saw her birth mother handcuffed and led away. Shelby was still asking for Rachel. She looked Rachel in the eye and asked for Rachel. She obviously wasn't in the same place as everyone around her. Rachel turned to Puck and Quinn. Puck's arm was being tended to by the nurse. Ms Newton was being tended to by Mrs Holton.

"You really need to go to hospital to get this wound checked out. You'll need a tetanus shot at the very least and stitches. Ok?" She told Puck putting a temporary dressing on it.

"Dude, I'll drive you there. Quinn, do you want to come with him?" Finn asked.

"What about Beth? I can't leave her here." Quinn's voice was tremulous, still in shock.

"Go get her. I'll come in with you," offered Mrs Holton. She explained to Ms Townend quietly about the fracas outside, luckily the children had been playing with the circle tent still and hadn't heard anything. Quinn walked over to Beth and was grateful to see a genuine smile from her. "Daddy" Beth smiled, looking round for Puck.

"I'll take you to daddy, ok?" Quinn told Beth, smiling, trying to make he voice sound normal. "Daddy really wants to see you."

"We'll see you tomorrow Beth, bye bye." Ms Townend said, waving at her. "Bye Quinn, hope everything is ok."

"Thanks, we'll see you in the morning." Quinn replied, smiling over Beth's head, tears still dampening her lashes although Quinn hadn't been aware of shedding any.

Quinn and Beth appeared in the hall way, just beside Puck who had now been sat down by the nurse. His arm hadn't yet stopped bleeding and she needed the wound to be raised higher than his head. As she also needed to apply pressure to the wound the easiest way to do that was to have him sit and for her to stand beside him with his arm raised in the air.

"Daddy." Squealed Beth, struggling for Quinn to put her down. Quinn did so, Beth turning to hug Puck round the neck.

"Hey, baby." Puck whispered against her hair, his eyes closing and just breathing her in, his uninjured arm going round Beth to hug her close.

Quinn came down beside them, taking Beth round the waist to sit on her knees, while Puck received treatment. Beth could see daddy but had the comfort of loving arms around her. Quinn was more than surprised when she snuggled back, turning a little away from Puck when Beth noticed all the blood.

"Dirty," Beth said, pointing, "bath daddy."

"Yes baby, daddy needs a bath, thanks for pointing that out to me." Puck laughed, faintly.

Others around watched the interaction between the three of them, Puck holding Beth's hand with his uninjured one, Quinn holding Beth, Puck and Quinn holding each other's gaze.

"You holding up ok Q?" Puck asked softly, too quiet for most people's ears. Quinn nodded. "I think I hear my mom." He whispered just as Deborah pushed through the crowd. She fell to her knees in front of them.

"Oh my God, Noah." Deborah only saw his shirt, the blood soaked dressings the nurse had already dropped on the floor and the one that she had gripped against the wound right now. "What happened?"

"Shelby." Rachel croaked, "Shelby happened. I think she's lost her mind." Rachel's hands were in front of her mouth, her voice muffled by them. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for doubting you and believing her. You're my _friends_ I _know _that you wouldn't have taken Beth if it hadn't been best for her. All you've ever wanted is what's best for her. I'm so, so sorry."

The paramedics when they arrived a few moments later were given a quick passage through to the injured Puck. One of them took over from the nurse, continuing to apply pressure to the still bleeding wound. Shelby had done a great job of cutting across the veins of Puck's wrist and inner forearm. "We'll need to get you to hospital." The paramedic who was checking all of Puck's vital signs and responses told him. "Is this your mom?" He asked, taking a long, interested look at Deborah.

"Yes, I'm his mother." Deborah said, her gaze still trained on her son, not even aware of the look from the guy.

"Will you come with him?" He asked, hoping that she would.

"Yes." She answered immediately. "Quinn, what about you and Beth? What will you do?"

"And who are Quinn and Beth?" Asked the paramedic, keeping the conversation going.

"My girl and my daughter," Puck replied, one eyebrow raised at the man he could see trying desperately to flirt with his oblivious mother.

"You're a grandma? No way!" He said, shocked. And actually he didn't mind that at all, he wasn't in the first flush of youth himself either. And she definitely did not have a wedding ring on.

Beth frowned at the man who was poking at her daddy, making him wince and taking all of his attention. She tried to stand but Quinn held her onto her knee, keeping Beth out of the way. She started to cry, bowing her body trying to get free. "MY DADDY." Beth cried, "Nana. My daddy." Beth turned her sad face to Deborah, "Off mommy, off" she slapped at Quinn's hands. Quinn was so surprised that Beth had called her 'mommy' that she couldn't help but let her go. Beth stood and hugged round Puck's neck, both arms gripped tightly.

"There's no way she's going to let go." Quinn told the paramedic. "She'll have to travel with him. I'll follow with Finn in the truck." Quinn told Puck. Deborah would travel with Puck too. "We'll see you at the hospital. Ok?" She asked. Puck nodded, Quinn bent towards him and kissed him, her hand at the back of his head. "See you soon." He whispered back to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No ownership is claimed or implied by using the character names, they're only borrowed. A couple of movies mentioned in this chapter, same applies to them.**

**A/N: This chapter revisits the tone of the first few chapters a little. Hope it's to your liking. Thanks to bunnygleek, Shananigan, Carcar234, misguided ghost777, chloe2007 and Tahbear for their reviews of the last chapter. Thank you to everyone else reading and hopefully enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

In the ER Quinn sat with Deborah, Beth on her knee, waiting for Puck to be stitched up, patched up, the police were also with him taking a statement. It had taken both Quinn and Deborah to unwrap Beth's arms from her daddy's neck. She was still occasionally sniffing and asking for him. Quinn was feeling exhausted. Just the emotions and the upset over the last few days taking it's toll.

"I am so tired, I think I could sleep for a week," Quinn gave Deborah a half smile.

"Good luck trying that with this little lady in the house," Deborah replied, tickling Beth under the arm causing her to scrunch away to the side, a little giggle starting.

"I know we did the right thing in getting Beth away from…from…" Quinn didn't want to say the name or the title, "….you know who," she settled on, "but did we do right in taking her ourselves? Would she have been better off in foster care or being adopted again?"

"Oh Quinn," Deborah turned sad eyes on her, "give it time, it's only been a few days. She's bound to need more time to settle in. Look at it this way, when she's five, eight, ten, whatever age, she won't remember this time in her life, she'll remember things from when she's older but this will just be stuff."

"You're right." Quinn tried to smile but failed, "I know you're right. I just feel so useless. Inadequate." She shrugged. "I mean, I gave birth to her, there should be some sort of connection there, but she just doesn't feel it like I do. Not like she does with Puck."

Deborah put her arm round Quinn's shoulders and sighed. "Just give it time," she repeated softly, "Rome wasn't built in a day." Deborah snorted, "I've just turned into _my _Nana. Now that's a scary thought." And shuddered.

Beth turned to look at Quinn, "Want daddy" she said quietly before her little face fell, her eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing again, burying her face in Quinn's chest.

"I'll go see if he's done." Deborah said quietly, leaving Quinn to comfort her daughter.

Quinn, her lips against Beth's head spoke softly, murmuring words of comfort, her hand rubbing soothing strokes up and down Beth's back.

"Is everything ok?" Finn said, finally returning from wherever he'd been hiding for the last half hour. He'd disappeared when Quinn and Deborah had started talking emotions and 'girly stuff' as he put it. Quinn looked up at him and shook her head dismissively. It was times like this that she was so thankful Finn wasn't Beth's father, he didn't have a clue. As much as he liked to think he was the leader, the one who everyone followed and consulted, in reality that was Puck. He was the one who always had the ideas, always knew the best way to fix things and in general was the one who got things done. Why had she never seen it before. Puck hid behind the 'bad boy' façade so well, made sure people thought he was stupid and a slacker when really he worked harder than anyone she knew. And he took care of his family. All of them. Glee included.

"It's fine." Quinn told him, "you can go home if you want to, get someone to come and pick you up." She thought about it for a second, "actually, if your mom comes and picks you up she can bring Rebecca here and then when Puck's ready we can all go home together." Carole had been to Rebecca's school to pick her up as a favour for Deborah as soon as she heard about what had happened from Finn.

"Ok, I'll call my mom." Finn nodded, glad to be given something to actually do.

Very soon Carole appeared with a worried looking Rebecca. She sat next to Quinn, giving her a hug for the first time in a long time. The first time since Quinn had sat at Carole's kitchen table, upset and crying and not able to tell the woman who had opened up her home to her son's homeless, pregnant girlfriend that actually, the baby inside her wasn't _her_ grandchild, she was in fact her friend's grandchild. Quinn regretted that time in her life more than she could ever tell anyone. Except for Puck. She could tell him. She had told him. And he had forgiven her for excluding him, for denying him. Thankfully Finn had eventually forgiven both of them. It seemed that Carole had too.

"Where's Mom and Noah?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"They shouldn't be too much longer." Quinn told her with a smile. "Oh, here they are," she said, looking round Rebecca and seeing them coming towards her.

Rebecca spun round and ran to hug her brother. "Noah." She said before breaking down in tears. As much as they argued, as much as she tried to get him in trouble with their mom, she loved her brother and didn't want to see him hurt.

Puck hugged his sister back, his eyes on Quinn, "I'm fine, Bec." He said, breaking her hold on him and walking over to Quinn. "Hey," he said softly, sitting beside her, his arm going round her shoulder, Quinn half turned, her face in his chest. Beth looked up at the sound of his voice and struggled to be free of Quinn. Puck brought his other arm round Beth, hugging both of them together. "What's this? Tears?" He tried to joke, "where's your beautiful smile?" Puck brushed the tears from Beth's face, his hand going to rest gently on her head. "Have you been good for your mommy?" Puck had decided while he was being treated that they should call Quinn 'mommy' as often as possible, preferably 'your mommy'. One thing he'd noticed, maybe to block out the pain in his arm, what he'd focussed on while he'd been sat on the floor getting treated at school was that Beth said 'my daddy' very often when she referred to Puck, when she'd demanded to be let free of Quinn she'd just said 'mommy'. And when he thought about it more he thought of the times he'd referred to himself to Beth, it was often as 'your daddy'. Maybe she thought Quinn's name was 'mommy' and wasn't using a title, just a name. And maybe he was completely stupid and had only thought it up to give him something to focus on apart from what was happening around him. Puck deliberately didn't make any effort to take Beth from Quinn, he comforted her but left her in Quinn's arms. Beth leant over with Quinn and hugged into him too.

"He'll be ok won't he, Mrs P?" Finn asked Deborah quietly.

Deborah nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine, they all will. Eventually." Came her soft reply, her gaze on her son and his little family. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked them. Puck and Quinn nodded, standing up. Quinn carried Beth, she was still determined to have some contact with her daddy and held his hand. At the truck Quinn fastened Beth into her car seat as Deborah and Rebecca got in the back. Puck got in the passenger side and Quinn climbed in behind the wheel.

"Don't forget that this truck has gears, it's not automatic like your little Eurocrap car." Puck teased. "And can we at least try to remember that you can't set off in third?" Remembering when he'd tried to teach her how to drive his truck before. And what had happened afterwards. And realising that his mom and sister were sat in the seats where they had ended the lesson.

Quinn eventually got them home. Puck winced and grimaced all the way commenting about the transmission being left somewhere back in the hospital parking lot. Quinn was incredibly short tempered when they got out of the truck, ready to let him have it as soon as Beth was asleep, she didn't want to shout at him in front of her baby. Seeing Quinn's expression Deborah wisely held her tongue and wished her son would do the same.

Deborah decided to order in dinner, both she and Quinn felt too drained to start cooking. While they were waiting Quinn bathed Beth and got her ready for bed. Puck answered the door to the delivery guy as Quinn helped Beth walk downstairs after her bath. Now happy and in her pyjamas she jumped off the last step, holding Quinn's hand then let go to run to daddy. She hugged his leg looking up shyly at the person on the doorstep. Jake Fletcher was on the football team and knew all about what had happened at school today. "Hey little lady," he bent low to talk to Beth, "you look just like your mommy."

Puck looked down at Beth, his hand on her head. She looked up at her daddy and grinned. Beth turned towards Quinn and pointed, "Mommy." She said, making Quinn's eyes well up and confirming in Puck's mind that Beth thought 'mommy' was Quinn's name.

"Yes, you do look like your mommy, don't you monkey face?" Puck said, smiling at Beth. She grinned up at him again. He turned back to Jake, "how much do I owe you?" He asked, reaching in to his pocket. Puck paid and gave a tip then took the bags from Jake. As he was closing the door Puck said, "See you tomorrow."

Jake looked surprised, "You're going to school tomorrow?"

"Sure," Puck shrugged.

"I'd have thought you'd have been able to scam at least a week off after today." Jake told him.

"The old me would have, but," he looked down at Beth again, "the new me has to do what's best for her and the best is to work harder and actually graduate." Puck shrugged again. "Responsibilities, man, responsibilities."

"Did I actually hear that correctly Noah Puckerman?" Deborah asked as they all sat at the kitchen table, "you're going to work hard at school and are aiming to actually graduate?"

"Don't look so surprised," Puck said loading his plate with rice and chicken, "just because I don't always show it doesn't mean I'm not capable."

"Try haven't ever shown it in 18 years." Deborah returned.

Once they'd eaten, the kitchen cleaned up and Beth was settled for the night, Rebecca was up in her room skyping some of her friends telling them of the day's drama. Deborah, Puck and Quinn sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Deborah could see that Quinn had calmed down and was no longer ready to rip into her son for his comments about her driving. "Do you want to use my car for a few days to get to school and back? I'll take the truck if you want." She offered.

"Thanks Deborah but Beth's seat is in the truck and it's a lot of hassle to change it over to your car for just a few days." She turned to Puck, "we could go out now for a little while for me to get used to driving it if you want to. You're not going to be able to drive for a few days according to the doctor because of where the stitches are. You're not going to make fun of me again though, are you?" She asked.

"No. I'm sorry about that." He gave her a half smile, "I promise I won't make fun."

"Ok, we'll go practice. Will you mind watching Beth for a while?" Quinn asked Deborah.

"Not at all." She smiled, "take your time."

Puck got his keys and his jacket, Quinn picked up her purse and her jacket too. Once in the truck Quinn looked at him, "Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Somewhere quiet where we won't be disturbed," Puck answered with a grin. "It's been too long since we could make some noise." He shot his eyebrows up and down, knowing she'd understand straight away.

"As long as that cop doesn't catch us again," muttered Quinn backing off the drive without the hint of a problem, driving away down the street like she'd never driven anything but the truck in her entire life.

"Errm, that was smooth, Fabray," Puck gave her a sidelong look, "something click while we were eating dinner?"

"Maybe something clicked before we left the hospital on how to get some alone time?" Quinn grinned.

"I am so glad the bad girl isn't gone forever." Puck laughed.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked again.

"How about the lake?" Puck suggested, knowing that area would be completely deserted, not a chance of being caught or found out. Quinn nodded and set off in the direction of the park.

Quinn found a perfect place to park. They could see the lake but were hidden from other possible visitors to the area by a few bushes and the trees. Quinn turned off the ignition and turned slightly in her seat. "How ready are you?" She asked, glancing sideways at Puck.

"Babe, I'm _always_ ready for you." Puck said in a cocky voice.

They both got out of the truck and met at the front of it. Quinn's arms went round his neck, Puck pushed up against her his fingers inching the fabric of her dress higher and higher, exposing her thighs to the evening air. Their mouths met in hungry kisses. Quinn raised one foot onto the ledge of the bumper, her arms falling from his neck, raising her dress further and leaning back onto the truck, Puck glanced down, "Looks like you're ready for me too," he murmured, "I really do like it when you don't have any underwear on." He groaned as Quinn thrust her hips forward, her bent leg splayed to the side, opening herself up to him. His fingers found, stroked and teased her till she gasped. He brought his fingers to her lips. Through half lowered lids she watched his expression tighten along with his body as she licked the taste of herself from his fingers. Puck bent his head towards his fingers, his tongue competing with hers for the final taste. Their lips met again as Puck's fingers dropped to the neckline of her dress, he dragged it down exposing her nipple, blindly seeking it out and tweaking and tugging on it. Quinn caught her breath mid-kiss, his actions with her supersensitive nipple shooting directly to her core. Puck trailed his hand slowly back down to find her dripping, so wet, so ready for him. "This is what I like best," he murmured, still against her lips, "you so ready to be fucked, you can't wait for me to be inside you, can you?" Quinn shook her head, agreeing with him, unable to voice anything. She really just needed him. Now. Still holding herself up on the front of the truck, Quinn lifted her other foot to the bumper, both knees bent out to the sides, her hips thrust forwards, putting herself on display, for Puck to take. He didn't need any further encouragement. Puck unfastened his pants and let them drop to his knees. He wasn't encumbered by underwear as usual, he stepped forward, his cock in his firm grip, aimed directly to where Quinn was begging for him. As his cock slid in, fraction by fraction they both sucked in a breath. Before he sank balls deep he halted. "There's something extra about fucking outside, don't you think?" He whispered, then sank further into her. Quinn clenched her muscles a much as she could, her position not making it easy.

"Fast," Quinn whispered, "I want you to fuck me fast. Hard. Make me scream." Then her head fell back on the hood.

"Anything you want," Puck grunted back, happy to oblige this request. He gripped her hips lifting them slightly and slammed into her again and again and again forcing the breath from her body with every inward thrust. Quinn looked up into his face, his eyes were shut tight, his lips bared, his teeth clenched, grunting with the force of how hard he was slamming into her. His eyes opened a slit, "hard enough for you?" He asked, resuming his thrusts. Quinn nodded, unable to speak, her mouth dry. "I'm coming," Puck grunted, louder, "mouth, now." Quinn obeyed, she slid off the truck to the ground to receive his pulsing offering. From the position on her knees she looked up, blinking, stray strings of his release landing all over her face. Her tongue poking out to find some near her mouth and savour it. Puck pushed his still pulsing cock between her lips for her to lick, suck clean. She did, moaning her pleasure steadying herself with her hands on his thighs.

"Dirty outdoor sex," Puck grinned down at her, "there's nothing like it." He helped her to her feet then pulled his pants up, fastening them awkwardly. Quinn helped him then retrieved the wipes from her purse she had stashed there specifically for clean up. Puck took one from her, "You've seen Cameron Diaz in that film, I forget the name, Mary something or other, right?" He grinned, Quinn nodded. "Well, hello Mary," he said before using the wipe to remove traces from her hair.

"Asshole," she grinned, leaning forward on tip toes to kiss him again. She loved that he would be able to taste himself on her. "Mmmmm" she moaned, deep in her throat. "I'll still miss you in the morning. Waking up to feel you hard and ready and not being able to have you? Makes me want to scream."

"Maybe Beth will start to sleep better soon." Puck reasoned, "or we could just make sure we wake up earlier." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Set the alarm for 5am." Quinn suggested. "We can always go back to sleep after if Beth hasn't woken up."

"That's a date." Puck agreed, he missed their mornings too. They always seemed so much more intimate somehow, softer, gentler, loving. "We should head back," he sighed. Quinn agreed.

Quinn checked her appearance in the wing mirror before climbing back into the truck. Her make up had been completely obliterated, not even a trace was left. Her dress was wrinkled and a glance behind her, pulling the skirt of her dress into her view told her that the back of it was dirty from laying herself out on the front of the truck. "We might need to find a car wash on the way home." Quinn suggested.

"What for?" Asked Puck.

"Well, my dress is filthy on the back of it, so there's probably a clean patch on the front in the shape of a 'Quinn'." She said, rolling her eyes. "Do you want people seeing that and imagining all sorts?"

"Fuck it," grinned Puck, "let people wonder." He smirked.

Quinn drove them home as smoothly as she'd driven away. Deborah was in the family room watching TV. Puck went in and sat down, Quinn went straight up to their room to change into leggings and comfy top, wash her face and also to check her hair. There was definitely something about Mary. Quinn hopped in to the shower and washed her hair, it was just so much easier and less of a give away. When she walked back into the bedroom she heard the faint beginnings of Beth stirring and becoming unsettled. Quinn, still wrapped in a towel went in to comfort her. Beth hadn't woken but was moaning plaintively in her sleep, not quite a cry but on the verge of becoming one. Quinn's hand stroked Beth's back, easy from the position she had got into, almost on her side, and murmured soft soothing sounds. Beth settled, her thumb in her mouth. Quinn stayed and watched over her for a while before going and getting into her comfy clothes and going back downstairs.

"Beth ok?" Puck asked, indicating the monitor.

"Yeah, she's fine now." Quinn smiled and sat on the sofa with him. "What are you watching?" She asked them.

"Eight Legged Freaks" grinned Puck knowing that Quinn absolutely hated spiders and couldn't even watch a movie with them in, they really gave her the shivers. Quinn spun round so fast, her feet off the floor and on Puck's lap before he'd finished the word 'freaks'.

"He's just messing with you," Deborah smiled, "I'm watching a documentary about the Holocaust survivors. I just sometimes need the reminder of where we came from, what we can achieve, you know?" She looked at Puck, a hopeful little smile on her lips, "What we, as a family can achieve."

Puck glanced at Quinn, taking her hand and giving her fingers a gentle squeeze, "I think our little family has the huge potential to achieve great things, mom, I mean, we have Quinn Fabray in our midst, McKinley High's most notorious overachiever. Maybe you're finally rubbing off on me." He admitted, knowing that for the first time ever his sights weren't set on just finishing school, but actually on making something of himself, something to make Beth proud to call him daddy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Except a headache. I can share that if you want.**

**A/N: I'm not totally thrilled with this chapter and to be honest I'm only posting it to try and find my mojo with this story. The more I've reread and edited it the worse I feel it's got. I apologise for the exceedingly long delay and thank you all for your patience and support. I hope I can get the story flowing again.**

"Good morning sweetie pie," Quinn smiled as she walked into Beth's room just as she was stirring. Beth stretched and rubbed her face with the back of her fist. She turned over onto her front and pulled herself up. Quinn held her hands out to pick Beth up and get her out of her bed, Beth responded. "Wow, no tears so far, this must be the trick, get up before her." Quinn thought, mentally patting herself on the back. "Shall we go see if daddy's awake?" Quinn carried Beth through to their room and put her down so that she could gently wake daddy by smacking him several times on the head.

"What the…." Puck's voice sounded gravely, dragged from his sleep unwillingly. "Oh, hey baby, how did you get here?"

"Mommy" Beth pointed at Quinn and grinned, hugging her clasped hands to her chest.

"Yay, your mommy sure wants everyone to get up early this morning." Puck grumbled, "I feel like I just went back to sleep. " He turned towards Quinn, "you already used me up and wore me out this morning and now you get me beat up by a baby? You're a cruel, cruel woman Quinn Fabray."

"I know." Quinn shrugged, "but you can't tell me you didn't appreciate how I woke you up earlier. I know I enjoyed it." She smiled against his lips before kissing him then waltzing away to get Beth's clothes ready for after her bath.

"I think we'll have your bath first this morning, then breakfast then we'll go to school. Ok baby?" She gave Beth a huge smile. So far this was the best that Beth had woken up in the few days she had been with them. Quinn wondered how Beth would deal with going to crèche today after the drama of yesterday.

Puck carried Beth through the doors of the school towards the crèche. Other students were about, Quinn walked behind carrying Beth's bag as well as her own. "Puck!" One of the guys from the football team said, sounding shocked to see him at school. Beth turned with her daddy to see who had shouted. "I didn't think you'd be here today, man. How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Puck answered, "we're cool aren't we Beth?" Beth scrunched her nose up and grinned then shouted "No" and shook her head as usual.

"'No' is her favourite word," Quinn explained. "That and 'daddy', isn't that right baby?"

"Daddy" Beth grinned again, hugging her arms tightly round Puck's neck.

"Time for you to go to school baby," he turned to his friend, "we'll just take Beth in to crèche, we'll be right back." Then he and Quinn went through the secure doors.

Beth seemed to be easier to settle today, quicker, maybe because she'd already seen the place and remembered the toys and play areas. Ms Townend waited till Beth had gone to play before asking how they all were. "We're fine, Beth doesn't seem to have been bothered too much by it all. She had a good night anyway." Quinn told her. "We'll leave her now, she seems to be happy playing," then took Puck's outstretched hand.

Back in the hallway a few of their friends were waiting for them. "How are you all?" Was the question on everyone's lips.

"We're all good. No lasting damage, I'm not going to be able to play or train even for the time being," Puck lifted his injured arm, "stitches," he explained. "But yeah, we're all ok. Thanks." He bumped fists with a few of the football team before they turned to go to class.

Rachel was conspicuously absent from Glee. "Where's Rachel?" Puck whispered to Finn.

"She's gone to the hearing for Shelby." Finn whispered back. "It threw her when Shelby was saying all those girls' names, that they've all been taken away." He shrugged, "she just wants to know what's going on."

"I'd sort of forgotten about that." Puck admitted, "let me know if you hear anything, ok?"

"I think you were probably a bit preoccupied to be fair," Finn excused Puck. Puck nodded his agreement.

"Ok, class," Mr Schue looked round, "I'm glad you're all back. Puck, Quinn we're all here for you."

"Thanks Mr Schue." Quinn replied, her voice husky. "We really appreciate the support from all of you." Puck nodded his agreement to Quinn's words.

"Well, we need some song choices for Sectionals. Any ideas?" Mr Schue looked hopeful. "There is a requirement for at least one of the choices. It must be a cappella." He looked down at the letter in his hand again as if rechecking the information, "let's hope we're not up against The Warblers." He grinned.

"You know, I heard an a cappella song playing in the grocery store a couple of days ago," Tina said, "and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since." She looked round at her team mates, "Caravan of Love."

"Sounds spectacular," Puck murmured sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No wait, I remember that by…..errmm, by….." Mr Schue snapped his fingers trying to recall the name of the band that sang it. He snapped again a triumphant look on his face, "The Housemartins. They did it a cappella in the eighties. "I'll bring it up on the computer." He found it on you tube. The team listened to it, nodding. "Puck, I want you to take the lead. Everyone else on harmonies, Finn, Sam, Mike I want you to work out the melody to hum."

After three or four runs through they weren't sounding too bad. Mr Schue thought they could give the song an airing at the scheduled assembly at the end of the week, it was to be about supporting each other, standing up for each other to stamp out bullying so the theme was just about there in the song.

Lunchtime was fun for Beth with her mommy and daddy. She loved playing with the circle tent again just before they left. Back in the main school Puck was heading towards the library. He should have been heading for the locker room but for now he was excused, until his injured arm was healed. "Where are you off to Miss Fabray?" He asked in an imitation of Principle Figgins' voice.

"I have a free period." Quinn turned to look at Puck over her shoulder, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well I don't know," Puck said in a sly tone, "but you got parts of me thinking real _hard_" he caught her round the waist pulling her back against him.

"Mmmm, I can feel how hard you're thinking." She sighed, leaning a little for him to kiss her.

"Fabray, Puckerman." Came the shout from Coach Sylvester, "stop what you're doing immediately. Don't you two ever think of anything but your animalistic satisfaction? You're a disgrace, both of you. Get to class."

"Ok, you heard the woman." Puck whispered, "let's go find a classroom."

"I was thinking more like the upper floor of the auditorium." Quinn replied, "no one ever goes there."

"I like that thought." Puck gave Quinn another kiss on her neck.

"Didn't you two hear me before?" Coach Sylvester appeared in front of them. "If you don't get to class this minute you'll both be in detention. Now move."

They joined hands and headed down the hall towards the auditorium. No one was there so they made their way to the darkened upper area that was the storage space for costumes, scenery etc. They found themselves a comfortable spot and lay together.

With mouths locked and tongues twisting together, Quinn blindly tugged on the button of Puck's jeans then slid the zip down. He shifted slightly to make room for her invading hand. "Mmmmm" Quinn moaned as her hand found what she was seeking. "So hard." Her voice a whisper against his lips.

Puck kissed his way down her neck into the v of her dress, tugging it aside, his fingers tweaking her nipple. "I love these dresses you wear, did you buy them with me in mind?" He asked.

"That was definitely a consideration," she smiled. "Show me how much you like this dress." Her head went back leaving her neck and chest exposed to his mouth.

Puck settled himself between her thighs, his hand guiding his rock hard dick to her soaking entrance. He pushed her panties aside then slid inside her, very slowly, Quinn moaned, her lip between her teeth. Just as he sank all the way in they heard voices from below. Puck pushed himself up on one arm, pressing even deeper inside her. "Shhh" he urged, his hips moving very, very slightly. Quinn drew in a silent breath, her hands seeking his strong shoulders, "how much do you want this?" He murmured into her ear. Quinn wrapped her legs around his hips giving him her answer without uttering a word. Puck complied and increased his thrusts. Quinn held her breath, wanting so desperately to cry out her pleasure, hearing the voices moving about on the stage below. Puck buried his mouth in Quinn's neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin. "Want to scream yet?" He whispered, "I know you want to scream." Puck's voice was husky against her ear. Quinn's body tightened, her stomach quivered, she drew his mouth to hers, her tongue pushing between his lips and withdrawing, mimicking his own movements. Quinn thrust up against him, her legs falling from his waist, she pushed up again forcing Puck sideways. She followed him over, rising above him then lowering herself down onto his dick. They froze, realising they had made a bit more noise than they'd expected. The voices below didn't falter, Quinn shifted, riding him, rocking herself against him, her clit catching on every forward shift. She sucked in another breath, her body leaning back, her breasts thrust upwards. Puck reached up to tweak both of her nipples, his hips pushing up into her, faster and faster as Quinn pushed down, pressing against him. "I'm coming," she whimpered, her breath catching. Quinn felt her stomach clench, her thighs squeezing his hips tighter, she fell forwards, her lips against his as she groaned almost silently, her release. Puck wrapped his arms round her hips pushing up into her harder and harder, his lips attaching to her throat sucking as he made a final thrust coming inside her.

"Fuck" whispered Puck, "how do we get out of here without being seen?"

"We don't, we just stay here till they," Quinn motioned with her head, "go away."

"What if they don't go away?" He asked, flexing his slowly deflating erection inside her, "we could always go again"

"We could," Quinn agreed, "and we could be late to pick Beth up too. We might just have to brazen it out. It's not the first time we've had to talk our way out of a compromising situation recently, is it?"

"True." Puck nodded, considering. "If whoever it is asks what we were doing up here we'll just tell 'em we were fucking then?"

"Or maybe we'll tell them we had a nap, didn't get much sleep last night, maybe they'll think Beth had nightmares?" Quinn suggested. "Can you tell who it is down there? I can't quite hear the voice."

"I think it's Finn and Rachel." Puck said after a moment really concentrating on the voices. "Well' someone's crying anyway and that's usually Rachel. Come on, let's see if we can sneak past."

The closer they got to the voices, the more distinct they became. Finn could now be clearly heard. "So I don't get it," he said. Puck looked at Quinn with a look that said 'shocker, not'. They were all quite used to Finn not getting it, not being totally instep with everyone else, despite thinking he was way ahead of the game. "Why was she allowed to be a surrogate all those times? Wasn't there some sort of psych evaluation or something? Something to make sure it wasn't totally screwing with her head? And if she'd had all those kids why didn't she just have one more for herself, why did she adopt Beth?"

"Because she had problems after the last one and had to have a hysterectomy. She couldn't have any more babies. And she'd given all of the ones she did have away. She started out being a surrogate for good reasons. Decent reasons. I don't know why it went wrong." Rachel broke down again, "out there in the world I have sisters. Real sisters. And I don't know where they are. Who they are."

"Wow that's some deep fucking shit to work through," Puck whispered to Quinn. "But it's not our problem."

"I can sort of feel sorry for her now." Quinn admitted. "I know how it felt to have a part of me missing. I know I would never have the strength to go through it again. And Shelby did. Time after time, deliberately, to help out childless people. And why would she have imagined that she wouldn't have been able to have a baby for herself when she'd done it for others? It's got to have totally messed with her head."

They watched with relief as Finn guided Rachel to the doors of the auditorium. Until Finn looked back and waved at them. "So much for us being quiet, eh?" Puck smiled. "Who gives a fuck anyway." He drew Quinn closer, his lips against hers. "Time for next class." They walked down the hall together, parting to go to their separate classes.

After last class they met at the doors of the crèche to pick up Beth. "Wait here for me, let me go and get her." Quinn asked, her hand on Puck's chest. "Waking her this morning worked really well, let's see if I can make some more headway."

"Cool, I'll be waiting here." Puck agreed, leaning against the wall and taking his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to Finn. *Rach ok?* Finn replied quickly. *Doing better*. Puck looked up as Quinn and Beth came through the doors singing. "Hey little lady, did you enjoy school today?" He bent to ask Beth. As usual Beth grinned, shook her head and shouted 'no'.

Rebecca entertained Beth while Quinn fixed dinner for them. Puck had gone to see a couple of his regular pool clients to explain that he wouldn't be able to take care of them for a while. Take care of their pools that is. He'd already told them weeks ago he couldn't take care of anything else for them. He wouldn't do that to Quinn. She meant too much to him. Not that he wasn't still getting offers. He was. But he happily turned them down.

"Everything ok?" He called as he came in the door. Quinn nodded smiling.

"If you want me to drive you round later to see your other clients we can do that." She offered, he'd walked to see the ones who lived close by.

"It's cool, I'll call them." Puck took out his phone and his account book and began calling his clients. Most of them were ok about it. He explained he'd been injured, only a couple of them weren't willing to wait for him to get better. Those had been the ones who had been more than a little disgruntled at his ending of the other services. "Done. Only lost two clients. No matter." He turned back to the kitchen. "Dinner ready?"

During dinner Quinn asked what he thought about her looking for a part time job. "I don't really like the idea. I mean, I know we could use more money, with Beth and everything, but I think she needs more time with you not less." Puck replied after thinking for a few minutes. "And it's not like some chauvinist thing where I think women shouldn't work, 'cos I have no problem with that. Maybe after Beth is used to being with us, sees us as her family. Maybe I should be looking for a proper job. Something real. With a future?"

"I checked my bank this afternoon when I got in and there was more money in it than I thought." Quinn told Puck, "I had a letter from my dad too. Uncle Kevin told him about us getting Beth. Turns out he feels guilty about the way he treated me when he threw me out. He's doubled my monthly allowance." Quinn's face was set, "I want to be able to throw it back at him and tell him I don't need anything from him. And I don't want to rely on it, who knows when he'll have another change of heart?"

"Well that settles it." Puck sat back, "no way is your dad having any influence on our lives. I'll get a real job and can the pool cleaning altogether." Puck grinned up at Quinn, "I only ever did it to get laid. It just paid ok too."

"I know, you are just a….." Quinn was cut off.

"Ah-ah-ah, our daughter in listening," Puck reminded her wagging a finger at her, "you don't want to say bad words in front of those innocent little ears, do you?"

After cleaning the kitchen and getting Beth settled they relaxed watching TV and checking out 'situations vacant' in Lima's online daily newspaper. "There's one here to work a couple of evenings a week and at weekends at Burt's tire shop. Think I'll have a chance?" Puck asked. "It says to call in to see the owner personally. What time is it? Oh, it'll still be open." Puck looked round at his mom who had arrived home from work. "Will it be ok if Quinn drives me to see Burt? The ad was only listed today but you never know how many people have already applied."

"Absolutely, go, the pair of you. At least you already know Burt." Deborah nodded, hopeful for her son. She knew he was only cleaning pools now, he'd given up with the extra services since he and Quinn had got back together. He'd promised her he had when Quinn had left for those few days before they got Beth back. But if he could give up the pool cleaning business altogether then temptation wouldn't rear it's ugly head. Deborah hated the thought, was disgusted by it that women her age and older had…urgh, she didn't even want to _think_ about it.

At Burt's shop a short while later Puck sat across the desk from Burt. "So tell me Puck, why do you want a job? This job." Burt asked, "I thought you were set up with your pool cleaning."

"Well, the pool cleaning, if I'm honest was only ever a way to get laid." Puck looked up embarrassed to be admitting that, "not that _all _of my clients wanted more than their pool cleaned. Just some." Burt grinned back at Puck, giving him the confidence to go on. "And you know that we have custody of Beth now, right?" Again Burt nodded to Puck without saying a word, "so I'm looking for a job. A regular job that maybe has prospects for after school. And I'm good with my hands, I keep my truck going myself, I did the old one too, before it became more rust than truck." Puck took a breath and looked up at Burt, hopeful.

"I know you won't be able to start right away," Burt waved towards Puck's injured arm, "but I like you. When do you get the stitches out?" Puck told him. "Ok. Start the week after that, three evenings a week and either all day Saturday or Sunday depending if you have a glee competition. Finn already gets them booked in on the calendar so you'll be covered too. Welcome aboard. And I'm glad you have your little girl back." Burt rose and shook Puck's hand.

Beth was still playing with Rebecca when they got home. "How was she?" Puck asked Deborah. "Did she noticed we'd gone?"

"Yeah, she got a little upset, asking for daddy but she soon settled down." Deborah smiled at Beth, stroking her hair as she stood near the sofa, one of Rebecca's old stuffed dolls in her hand. "How did you go on? You look pleased, anyway."

Puck squeezed Quinn's hand and smiled at her then turned back to his mom, quite proud of himself, "Yeah, I got the job. I start in two weeks, once the stitches are out. Three evenings a week and all day Saturday except on competition weekends then it's all day Sunday. Burt was really cool. Finn works there too and already has the competition dates booked in on the calendar. I can do both Saturday and Sunday too if I want to earn some extra money. So that's it. No more pools." He grinned.

"No more cougars," murmured Quinn. Deborah heard the quiet comment and smiled to herself. At least Quinn hadn't been under any illusions.

They spent the rest of the evening as a family, relaxing and having a good time. Quinn gave Beth her bath, Puck looked on. He helped her to get dried and dressed, careful of his sore arm. After drinking her milk Beth went to bed, tiredly, happily and slept.

Quinn woke Beth gently, just as she was stirring next morning. The result the same as the day before. "It is so worth getting up early, for you to wake up like this," she murmured to Beth, her daughter laying her head on her shoulder. "Let's go see if daddy's awake."

Puck had heard Quinn get up and laid on his side watching the door for her coming back in with Beth. "Good morning, baby." His voice was still husky. "Did you have a good sleep?" Beth shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

At school Finn found Puck at his locker. "Congratulations, man. Burt says you're coming to work for him. Cool." Finn pounded Puck on the back.

"Thanks, but could you possibly leave my lungs where they are? I've got enough injuries already." Puck replied.

The rest of the day went well. Quinn collected Beth from crèche again then took her out to meet daddy. Beth was really taking to Quinn doing everything for her, visibly getting less and less upset when she couldn't see Puck. She had actively sought out 'mommy', asking for her when Puck had gone to take the trash out after dinner.

"Ok, class." Mr Schue began as they stood in the wings ready to take their places for the song during assembly on Friday. Mr Schue waited for the cue. "Places." He directed. The team stood, each of them dressed in jeans and a red top of some kind. Puck stood at the front, the others forming a triangle on the stepped platform behind him. They all began with the harmonies, Puck taking the lead: (*others joining)

Are you ready  
Are you ready  
Are you ready  
Are you ready

Are you ready for the time of life  
Its time to stand up and fight  
It's alright  
It's alright

Hand in hand we'll take a caravan to the motherland  
One by one we gonna stand up with pride  
One that can't be denied  
Stand up  
Stand up

From the highest mountain of valley low  
We'll join together with hearts of gold  
Now the children of the world can  
*see  
This a better place for us to  
*be  
The place is which we were born  
So neglected and  
*torn apart

*Every woman every man  
*Join the caravan of love  
*stand up  
Stand up  
*Stand up

*Every body take a stand  
*Join the caravan of love  
*stand up  
Stand up  
*Stand up

I'm your brother  
I'm your brother don't you know  
She's my sister  
She's my sister don't you know

We'll be living in a world of  
*peace  
In the day when everyone is  
*free  
We'll bring the young and the old Won't you let your love  
*flow from your heart

*Every woman every man  
*Join the caravan of love  
*stand up  
Stand up  
*Stand up

*Every body take a stand  
*Join the caravan of love  
*stand up  
Stand up  
*Stand up

I'm your brother  
I'm your brother don't you know  
She's my sister  
She's my sister don't you know (*waiting for the caravan)

So are you ready (*he's coming)  
Are you ready (*he's coming)  
Are you ready (*he's coming)  
Are you ready (*he's coming on the caravan)

You better get ready (*go for it)  
You better get ready (*go for it)  
You better get ready (*go for it)  
You better get ready

At the end of the song the rest of the school sat in silence. Until one lonely sound of clapping was heard in the very back of the auditorium. It was joined by more and more till almost all of the students applauded New Directions.

"Well _that_ went down well," Puck scoffed once they were off the stage. "Way to make us targets of bullying. At an anti-bullying assembly, Mr Schue. Yeah."

"Slushie facials here we come," groaned Tina. "I'd just got used to being able to wear any colour I wanted and not worry about staining. Back to black I suppose."

"Dumpster diving at lunch time," Kurt's tone suggested boredom, they all knew better, he was worried. Mainly about his new Michael Bastian collection.

"Guys, guys, stop worrying." Urged Mr Schue, his trademark smile wide. "You'll be fine, didn't you hear the applause?"

"I heard it eventually start." Puck mocked, "and it didn't sound like good applause. It sounded like 'we're going to get you, dumbass' applause."

The day ended, thankfully without incident. Though none of them were looking forward to Monday...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: There is no claim to ownership of the original Glee idea or character names. How they perform in this piece of fiction is purely from my imagination.**

**A/N: First of all I must apologise most profusely for the length of time it has taken me to update this story. I ran into a stumbling block that I am trying to overcome. We'll have to see how well that works out.**

**Acknowledgements go to QuickFan, CAS, guest, Shananigan and Nggdhhtsefghre for the reviews for the last chapter. Quick1329, thank you for the encouragement, it is much appreciated. Thank you all. To the 43 people following this tale and the 22 who have it on their favourites list, I hope the wait was worth it. Please, if you have any ideas pm me and let me know. Thank you.**

They were right to be concerned. Monday saw the slushie facial make a huge comeback. Not one single New Directions member was spared.

"Assholes." Quinn screeched at the ice hockey team who'd just thrown a barrage of slushies in her direction. She'd seen them coming and ducked but the ice still caught the top of her head. She grabbed the biggest of the culprits and kneed him in the groin. "Why don't you just leave us the fu…."

"MISS FABRAY" Principle Figgins' voice cut across what Quinn had been about to say. "I'm willing to ignore the violent outburst, I can see that you were provoked. But I will NOT tolerated language like that in my school."

Quinn turned, breathing heavily, teeth bared ready to growl at Principle Figgins. Puck came up behind her, pulling her back into his arms, whispering in her ear, "Forget them. Choir room. Cool down." He marched her away, forcing her in front of him. Every time she tried to turn round to the slushie assholes he tightened his grip.

"Calmed down yet?" Puck asked as he marched her through the door of the choir room. Quinn gave a reluctant nod.

"Just about. I think." She slumped back against him. "I'll let it go if they stop with the slushies. They've got all of us. Everyone. Even Artie. Even you. But they're still all assholes."

"I like your hair that colour." Puck grinned, running his fingers through the sticky blue wedge of hair on top of her head. "There shouldn't be anyone in the locker room right now."

"So?" Quinn looked at him puzzled, no idea what he was talking about.

"I think it might be a good idea to wash that out," he nodded towards her blue hair, "before it dyes your hair permanently."

"Are you offering to wash my hair for me?" Quinn asked, flirting unashamedly.

"Bet your ass I'm offering, Fabray," he grinned. "Come on," he almost ran with her down the corridor towards the locker rooms. As soon as they reached the girls locker room he slammed the door shut. He pushed Quinn up against it and locked it. "Can't get in the shower fully dressed," Puck murmured against her lips, "strip. Get naked for me. Give me a show."

Quinn took the instruction well. Dancing to a tune only she could hear, Quinn enticed as her clothes fell to the floor piece by piece, she shimmied and as Puck sat down heavily on the bench, gave him a lap dance that would have made an exotic dancer blush. "Pity you can't join me." Quinn whispered, pushing his face into her cleavage then trailing her fingers down his bandaged arm.

"Fuck the stitches," Puck growled, standing abruptly. He dropped his clothes as Quinn backed up towards the shower, her hands moulding her breasts, teasing her nipples, her eyes closed, a look of sheer pleasure on her face. They both missed a full lesson. At least Quinn's hair no longer held any trace of blue slushie. They would have stayed there longer but someone pounded on the door demanding access. Puck hurriedly dressed and hid behind the opened door until Santana and Brittany left, once they'd made sure Quinn was ok.

The lunch room was a tense place. Well, the Glee table was a tense place. One or two more daring members of the football team displayed their loyalty to their friends by sitting with them. "If I get a slushie for this Puckerman," Connor Seaton hissed, "someone is heading for a patriotic wedgie."

Puck grinned at the huge, broad shouldered linebacker. "I don't think anyone _dare _throw a slushie at you. But we all thank you for your support. It's appreciated."

Santana whispered very quietly into Puck's ear, "You know you're not supposed to get your stitches wet. I hope you had a baggie on that arm." Puck didn't reply, he just gave a half smile and raised his eyebrow at her. He winked at Quinn.

At the final bell of the day Puck made his way to the doors of the crèche. He found Quinn already there waiting with Beth. "I had a free period last off, we've been playing," she smiled at Beth, "haven't we sweetie?" Beth nodded that they had.

There was a surprise waiting for them when they got home. A surprise in the form of Russell Fabray. He sat sipping coffee uncomfortably in the family room with Deborah while Rebecca talked to him incessantly.

"Dad?" Quinn pulled up short, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She was immediately wary.

"I came to meet my granddaughter." Russell gave a slow half smile. "This must be Beth." He stood to meet the child hiding her face in her mommy's neck. "Quinn," Russell's voice was husky, "she's so beautiful. She looks just like you." Quinn was startled by the emotion she could hear in his voice, see in his face. This wasn't the same man who had thrown her out of his house on discovery of her pregnancy, the man who'd claimed she was a disappointment to him. Was it?

"What's _he_ doing here?" Puck's hard voice came from behind Quinn.

"Noah," Deborah began, "Mr Fabray has called to meet Beth and to offer his support." She looked serious.

"Quinn, I have to tell you that I've heard via Kevin that your mother is intending to sue you both for custody of your baby." Russell sighed, shaking his head. "Your sister is backing her. And your Aunt Delia too."

Quinn blanched and hugged Beth tighter. "We've only just got her back. Mom forced me into the adoption in the first place. She knows I didn't want to go ahead with it." She turned to bury her face in Puck's chest. "Don't let them take her away from us again. Promise me. Please?"

Puck glared at Russell over Quinn's head, his arms closing round her. "No one is taking Beth anywhere. She's our daughter and she belongs with us. Right? Ok?" His words were addressed to both Quinn and her father. Puck needed Russell to know they were serious.

"Quinn, look," Russell stopped to lick his lips, to find the right words. "I know I overreacted and was totally out of line when your mother and I were told you were pregnant. I'm sorry for that. So sorry." He sighed, "I could spend a thousand years apologising and it wouldn't be enough. It could never be enough, but I'm here to tell you that I'll support you both. Support you all. All three of you. Beth is exactly where she should be. With her mommy and her daddy." Russell acknowledged Puck with a nod. "And quite frankly, I'm glad that the Hudson boy isn't her daddy. He wouldn't have been able to stand up to you, never mind the fight that's to come." Quinn turned slightly at her father's words. Was she hearing this right? "Kevin is ready to fight whatever they throw at you in the legal field. And I'll give you any financial support that you need. Anything. At all." Russell's eyes rose to meet Puck's again. "I understand you run your own pool cleaning business? Is that right?"

"Actually I've just got a job at Hummel Tires." Puck admitted with a shrug, "I start when I get the stitches out."

"Good. That's good." Russell nodded, "that's a lot more stable. Stability is something that's going to be paramount I think. Quinn, we both know neither your mother, your sister nor your aunt have a stable bone in their bodies. Your sister's neurotic, your aunt's an alcoholic and your mother is a neurotic alcoholic."

Deborah stood and held her hands out to Beth. "Do you want to come with Nana? Get a snack and a drink?" She smiled at the little girl. Beth looked first to daddy then leant towards her Nana, reaching for her. "Come on then baby girl, let's get some juice." Deborah carried Beth off, encouraging Rebecca to follow, leaving Quinn, Puck and Russell together.

"So how do you feel now that you know I'm Beth's father?" Puck asked, curious. "And about Quinn living here with me? We might as well get everything out in the open, be upfront about it." Puck was also curious to know if Russell had any idea about the affair between Jonah Puckerman and Judy Fabray. Maybe that was why he was so insistent on supporting them. Twisting the knife a little bit more for Judy. Maybe that was how he got his kicks. Puck would hold judgement for a while. He certainly didn't actually _trust_ Russell Fabray.

"I think you're going to be a better father than your own was," Russell replied, immediately confirming to Puck that he knew of the affair. "And I think you'll treat my daughter right. _Better _treat my daughter right." He added. "I understand your relationship. You live together and I accept that. It's fine. I'd have preferred you to be older and married before becoming a mother but as the song goes, you can't always get what you want." That made both Puck and Quinn look in Russell's direction. "Yeah, I was there. I've been to every one of your performances. You two actually look really good together, there's a chemistry between you onstage that's visible to the audience. Mr Schuester ought to pull his head out of his ass long enough to see that instead of giving every solo and duet to Hudson and that dark haired girl."

"Ok, that's a surprise," Quinn managed to say, she even smiled while she said it. Her mind was still turning over at a thousand revs per minute. She still couldn't quite figure out her dad's angle. What was in this for him? There had to be something. "Dad, I need to ask you something, I need you to be honest with me." Quinn looked Russell in the eye, stared him in the eye. She watched, waiting to see his response to what she said. "Why are you doing this? Is it because mom forced me into giving Beth up? Is it because she attacked me? Is it because you feel guilty? Or is it to get the house back off mom before the bank takes it?" After each question there hadn't been a flicker in Russell's eyes. Right up until the last question. "That makes sense. You want the house that you worked for. Mom didn't actually earn the house. She was just your show piece until you wanted a newer model. Do you think that's fair?" Quinn waited for Russell to respond.

"It might not be fair but yeah," Russell shrugged, "I want my house back. Linnet wants to move in with me but she wants the house not the crappy apartment I'm renting just now. And your mother can't afford the house. I can. As well as paying off everything that's outstanding on it. Linnet is the reason your sister's decided to back your mother. She doesn't like Linnet. I think you'll like her, she reminds me of you. She has your determination. Your fire." Russell smiled at Quinn. "She likes to hear you two singing too."

"I still don't know if I can trust you." Quinn told her father, not caring particularly if she hurt his feelings. "Do you even know the full story? How things have happened for us? To us?" She went to sit down, Puck followed holding her hand. They sat together on the sofa, her father in the chair opposite and he listened without comment to everything his daughter told him.

"I can't say I'm thrilled that you took advantage of my daughter in my house," Russell sighed, glancing at Puck, catching the hint of a smirk on his face.

"I can truthfully say I've taken advantage of her in many, many places, not just your house." Puck smiled and winked at Quinn, "and she thoroughly enjoys being taken advantage of. Just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Russell said, his smile strained. "I will just say I'm thankful you've been careful since Beth though," he caught the look between Puck and Quinn, "what? What did that look mean? You mean you're not being careful now?"

"We are being careful now but we haven't always been." Quinn admitted, "mom didn't appreciate me getting pregnant again. Remember last year when she put me in the hospital?" Quinn nodded as her father gained a little bit of understanding. "Yeah, we hadn't been too careful then. We have been since. In the future who knows? Maybe we'll decide to have more kids." She grinned up at Puck, loving the shocked expression on his face. "It's something we'll talk about first."

"So you're telling me that your mother knew you were pregnant and _deliberately _pushed you down the stairs?" Russell's voice was ice cold. "She told me it was an accident. She swore that you'd tripped. She told me, you tripped, she tried to catch you."

"That's not what actually happened." Quinn sighed and leant back onto Puck, needing the support from him. "We'd been to a party a few weeks before. We hadn't spoken in months, not since Beth was born. Mom'd already sworn she'd have Puck arrested if I had anything to do with him." Quinn felt Puck's arm tighten just the slightest bit, "I couldn't stay away any longer. I love him. I always have. Anyway, I guess you can figure what happened." Quinn shrugged. "When mom found out she went ballistic. She totally lost it after she made me tell her who was responsible. And then she threw me down the stairs. After she'd stopped hitting me, that is. And she made me have the contraceptive implant in my arm. We're safe just now. There still aren't any promises for the future though."

Puck had taken a few moments to consider what their future might be. "I think we can safely say we will have more kids in the future, we seem to be really good at the getting bit." He glanced at Russell for his reaction, "the only unknown bit is the timing of the future Puckermans."

Russell digested the information, nodding. "Hmm, well, that's some way off in the future and at the moment we have to protect the Puckerman who's already here. Right?" He looked at both of them, seeing their agreement. "Wait. Was that when you cashed in your college fund? Where you going to use that for the baby?" Russell looked away, concentrating, "no, it was after you'd been in hospital. I'm sure it was. Why did you do that Quinnie? What did you need the money for, if not for your baby?"

"To pay off mom." Quinn admitted, "to stop her calling the police to get Puck arrested. She needed money and she didn't want to go begging to you. I gave her my college money so she didn't have to." Puck's lips rested on her head, his arm round her shoulders, their hands joined. Quinn's other hand rested on his thigh, both of them giving each other comfort, just from those little touches, intimate touches.

"So what about college?" Russell asked, "you graduate high school this year. You have to have plans. What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe try for a scholarship. I don't know." Quinn replied, sadly.

"No. I'll pay for whatever you want to do college-wise. Anywhere you want to go." Russell offered. "If that means all three of you taking an apartment somewhere that's fine." He turned to Puck, "are you intending to go to college too?"

"Nah, I'll be happy just to graduate high school. I'll get a job, support Quinn, Beth. Any others that come along." He shrugged and smiled down at Quinn. "Whenever they come along."

"I need to ask." Russell drew in a deep breath, "are you willing to let me become a part of your life again Quinn? Be a father to you, a grandfather to Beth?"

"As long as you can promise me that you won't start drinking again. I won't have Beth knowing the sort of childhood I had. It's not fair. Not to her, not to me." Quinn was adamant.

"I haven't had a drink since before I left your mother." Russell told Quinn smiling. "And Linnet doesn't drink either, she's a bit of a health nut. We don't even have beer in the house."

"Good. That's good." Quinn nodded. "I can't promise anything just now, I need to think. Can we take it one day at a time?" She asked.

"Of course." Russell stood, Quinn did too. "It's more than I have the right to hope for." Russell hugged his daughter. "But just so you know, my assistance isn't conditional to having a relationship with you and with Beth. The offer of help is there. You only have to call Kevin. No pressure. Ok?" Quinn's quietly murmured 'thank you' disappeared into her father's chest as she hugged him back. She had missed him more than she'd realised. So much more. Russell left.

The talk around the table that evening was strained. Beth played with Rebecca for a while before having her bath and going to bed. She settled very quickly after both Puck and Quinn had kissed her goodnight. Once Rebecca was in bed Deborah, Puck and Quinn discussed the afternoon's events.

"I don't get it," Puck commented, "I thought your dad was a grade A asshole?"

"_Drink_ made him a grade A asshole." Quinn acknowledged. "Without alcohol he was always a decent guy. I guess my mother drove him to drink." She shrugged, her eyes on her hands folded on the table. She raised her gaze to meet Puck's. "I want to trust him. I want to be right about him."

"Of course you want to trust him," Deborah said quietly, "he's your father. But I think you're right to take it slow. Let him prove himself. Let's see what Kevin thinks about the whole thing."

Quinn nodded a little sadly, "I think I'll give him a call tomorrow, find out what the situation is. See what we're dealing with." She looked to both Puck and his mom for their response. They both agreed with her. It was the best they could plan just for the moment, until they had all the information. "I'm really tired. I think I'll just go on up to bed." Quinn stood, she walked round the table to kiss Puck, "night," she whispered. Deborah stood and hugged her before she left the kitchen.

"Night honey." Deborah murmured, "it'll all work out. You'll see." She waited for Quinn to get upstairs before she turned to Puck and said. "I hope to God it works out right. For all of your sakes."

"Me too, mom," Puck replied, "me too."

Quinn was asleep by the time Puck went to bed. From her face he could tell that she'd cried herself to sleep. Puck got into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Quinn didn't open her eyes but she sighed and wrapped her arms around his. They lay still, Puck listened to her even breathing, felt her back against his chest, the rise and fall of her breasts against his arms. Puck's eyes wouldn't close. He knew it was going to be a long, long night.

Quinn woke early. She felt Puck's arms tighten round her as she shifted and stretched. "Morning," he whispered into her hair, his lips just behind her ear. "How do you feel today?" He asked.

"Positive." Quinn replied after a moment, "I feel positive. I won't allow my mother to control one more moment of our lives. I'm going to call Uncle Kevin and get the ball rolling. If that means trusting my dad and taking everything he said yesterday at face value, accepting it for what it was then I'm willing to do it. My mother is not going to win this. I won't allow her to."

Puck smiled at the tone in her voice. Quinn probably had no idea that she sounded exactly as she had when she'd been head cheer leader. She could probably feel how much it turned him on though. She shifted against him, her arm burrowing behind her, her hand stroking him. Oh yeah, she knew how much she was turning him on.

"Breakfast is on the table," Deborah called up the stairs. "Come on, you have school to go to."

"Coming mom," Rebecca called back from the hallway just outside their door.

"So…am…I…..ungh..." Puck breathed heavily into Quinn's shoulder, her legs wrapped tightly round his hips.

"Me….too..." Quinn winced as her body went into delicious spasms. Neither of them could help the little sniggers of laughter at his sister's choice of words.

Beth wasn't in her room. Puck ran down the stairs to find her happily eating breakfast in her highchair. He clutched his chest in relief. "Jeez, I nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't in her bed," he breathed.

"I was going to knock on your door but you sounded busy," Deborah told him, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't want to disturb you. And you've enjoyed your breakfast with Nana and Aunty Rebecca, haven't you my darling?" Deborah bent towards Beth smiling at her. "Yours and Quinn's is cold by the way." She turned back to Puck. "And can you at least put a shirt on before you come to the table?"

"You're lucky I've got my pants on," Puck grumbled quietly as he sat down to eat lukewarm waffles. He turned towards Quinn coming in to the kitchen. At least she was fully dressed. "Mom made waffles for us. I'll have yours if you don't want them," he offered, hopefully. Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes. She'd never known anyone to love waffles as much as Puck did. She gave him her plate and assured Deborah she'd get something to eat later.

"When are you going to call Kevin?" Puck asked.

"At break." Quinn replied, checking her lipstick, "I'll call him at break. I've left a message with his PA, she says he should be in the office by then."

Puck finished his breakfast then went to get dressed. "Thank you for giving Beth her bath and getting her dressed this morning." Quinn said to Deborah. "I was awake early enough, I don't know where the morning went," she said, her face full of innocence. Deborah didn't reply, she just tried to hide a smile. Puck let on to Quinn on the drive to school that his mom had heard them this morning. She knew exactly why they'd almost been late.

Arriving at school Puck sighed as he parked his truck. "Come find me at break before you call Kevin." He said, "we both need to know what we're dealing with. Ok?"

Quinn nodded her agreement. She got out of the truck and leaned back in to unfasten Beth from her car seat. "Let's go to school sweetie," she whispered into Beth's ear. Quinn held her daughter tightly in her arms feeling the flush of pure love for Beth racing through her body. No way in hell would she allow Judy Fabray to get anywhere near Beth. She wasn't going to get a chance to destroy Quinn's one perfect thing. Not ever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: You absolutely know it. Do I have to even say it? Alrighty then, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Chloe, misguided ghost777, Quick1329, andsoitis2 and both guests, thank you all so very much for your comments. **

**And it's my birthday today. Happy birthday to me :p**

Quinn found Puck. "Choir room. Mr Schue said we could go there to call Uncle Kevin." She told him. They made their way there and thankfully it was empty. Quinn was trembling. Puck took her phone from her and made the call, Quinn couldn't control the shaking in her hands enough to do it. He put the phone on speaker and laid it on top of the piano so that they could both hear.

"Hi Quinn, Noah," Kevin said after Puck had identified himself. "Here's where we stand right now. Judy has made a petition to the court to overturn Richard's ruling. She's trying for custody of Beth for herself. Your dad has already told you all that, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, he came to see us yesterday," Puck confirmed, taking both of Quinn's trembling hands in his. "He says he'll support us no matter what." Puck looked to Quinn's worried face before asking Kevin, "do you believe him? Is he really on our side?"

"Yes he is." Kevin confirmed. "He has been since the day after you got Beth back. He just didn't know how to approach Quinn to tell her that. And he totally approved the purchase of everything that we bought the day you got her. He's set up a trust fund for her too." It sounded like Kevin shuffled some papers on his desk. "Quinn, you have to believe that your dad loves you and he wants to be part of your life, part of Beth's life."

"How does he think supporting us will get him the house back though?" Quinn asked. "I don't get it. What is he hoping for?"

"Well, the way the divorce settlement was worked out is complicated but it involved your mother providing a home for you at least until you finish your education." Kevin sounded reluctant to give the information. "And obviously as your mother _isn't _providing you a home, that part of the settlement is void. And you know your mother hasn't made the wisest use of the funds supplied by your dad in respect of the upkeep of the house, the mortgage et cetera. The only way to save it now is for your dad to buy her out which he's willing to do, wants to do. I've already spoken with Judy's lawyer this morning regarding a settlement your dad is willing to give to her. It's conditional on her dropping this custody suit."

"And has there been any response to that offer yet?" Puck asked.

"No, not yet." Kevin replied. "Just a moment, I have another call."

Puck and Quinn looked at each other as they were put on hold, bland music played from her phone. "What do you think? Is he being genuine? My dad?" She asked. Quinn couldn't make up her mind if she wanted him to be or not. She wasn't sure of what it would mean to their lives, hers, Puck's and Beth's.

Puck took the opportunity while they were still waiting to ask Quinn a question. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" He asked, "about us having more kids in the future?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered, her fingers locking with Puck's, "I did. I want us to have more kids, sometime in the future. Way off in the future. After college and stuff."

"That's cool," Puck smiled, "because I totally want that with you too. When we're older. Settled."

"Married," Quinn grinned, once again she'd managed to shock the hell out of Puck. Twice in two days.

"Married?" Puck gulped. "You want to get married? Fuck."

"I got to tell you man," Finn's amused voice penetrated Puck's scrambled brain, "if that was your best shot at a proposal, it sucked."

Puck turned to look at who spoke from the doorway, his face still shocked, "Can you give us a minute here Finn? Just close the door." He turned back to Quinn. He noticed that both of their hands were till joined, they still stood facing each other, the phone was still playing boring chamber music and Quinn was still smiling. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Quinn admitted shyly. "But not for a long time. And when the time's right you can ask me properly."

Puck sagged in relief. At least she didn't mean _now_. Thank fuck for that. Puck knew that he loved Quinn, loved Beth, would never want to be apart from them. But marriage? That was a whole other ball game. And he wasn't ready for _that _just yet.

"Quinn? Noah? Are you still there?" Kevin's voice came from the top of the piano. They both looked at the phone and answered him. "That was Judy's lawyer. She's rejected your dad's offer but countered with another one. I'm going to have to call Russell. Now I don't want you to worry because the way I'm reading it at the moment is that your mom is using the Beth situation to get more out of your dad. I don't think she's really serious about the custody petition. Ok?" He rang off with an assurance that he would call later after school, to keep them updated.

Puck and Quinn left the choir room to go to their respective classes. As soon as Quinn entered her class silence descended. She felt like every eye in the place was staring at her. She looked down to check her clothing. Nothing seemed out of place, she put her hand to her hair, smoothing it down, it felt fine.

Quinn took the only defensive line available to her. HBIC Quinn descended on her. "What?" She asked the class at large when they continued to stare. "Something wrong? Got something to say?" HBIC Quinn looked back at the group of seated students. They all mumbled and muttered and looked away from her. Quinn took her seat alongside Mercedes. "What's with that group of morons?" She asked, motioning with her head towards the rest of the class.

"They probably just wanted to find out if Puck really has proposed to you." Mercedes informed her without looking up from her work book.

"_What_?" Quinn nearly squealed. "No. Puck hasn't done any such thing. Why would you think he has?"

"Err, Finn?" Mercedes said, almost questioning. "Didn't he? We all thought that's what must have been going on in the choir room. I mean, Finn said he'd walked in on Puck asking if you wanted to get married." Mercedes twirled her pen, "I'm telling you girl, as proposals go, that sucked. Tell him no, wait till he does it properly, down on one knee, flowers, a ring," she picked up Quinn's bare left hand.

"He _didn't_ propose to me." Quinn insisted through gritted teeth, pulling her hand free, "Finn walked in on us talking about the future." She explained, "the _distant_ future. Not right _now_. And he's gone round telling everyone? _Asshole_." Quinn could feel the colour rising in her face to match the blood boiling in her veins. God, if there was ever a time she'd want to kill Finn Hudson, this would be it. Asshole.

Puck encountered something similar when he walked into the locker room, only he had twenty deep voiced young men humming the wedding march at him. "What's that all about?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Well you've just asked your baby mama to marry you, haven't you?" Christian Palmer grinned. "A little young if you ask me but hey, you already live together and have the baby."

"I haven't asked Quinn to marry me," Puck denied, "why would I do that? We're way too young."

"Finn seems to think you did," Christian replied, surprised, "at least that's what he's going round telling everybody. He said he walked in just as you asked Quinn to marry you. Did she say no? Is that why you're denying it?"

"No, no," spluttered Puck, giving Christian a disgusted look. As if any girl would say no. To _him. _Certainly not Quinn, that's for sure. "We were talking about the _future_" Puck explained, "like way off in the future. Not right _now_." Puck looked round the locker room. "Where is he?"

"Finn?" Christian asked, already occupied with something else, "with Coach Beiste I think."

Puck marched to the coach's office and barged in. "Hudson, keep spreading rumours like _that_ and I swear to God you're a dead man." He left without a backward glance. Both Finn and Coach Beiste stared after Puck with their mouths open.

"What was _that_ all about?" Coach asked.

"I've no idea." Finn replied, puzzled, "maybe he wanted to tell people himself that he and Quinn are getting married and I've spoiled the surprise. No matter. He'll get over it." They both turned back to the plays that Coach had been instructing Finn on that were to be the cornerstone of today's practice.

"Asshole," Puck growled into his locker, "fucking asshole. Hears _part_ of a private conversation and thinks he knows fucking everything. Asshole."

The day didn't improve for either Puck or Quinn. The amount of times they both had to deny the rumours was unreal. They walked into the choir room together and both immediately scowled at Finn. "Hey dude," Finn smiled, "have you calmed down yet? I'm sorry for stealing your thunder. I should've let you tell everyone, but man, it's exciting news. You two. Getting married." Finn couldn't hold in the grin. The rest of the class had been on the receiving end of strong denials from both Quinn and Puck earlier in the day. Finn was the only one who hadn't yet been told.

"Finn," Puck began, trying to hold on to his temper, "all day long we have been the centre of attention. Again. And all because you got hold of the wrong end of the stick."

Finn looked up, surprised. "Seriously?" He looked at both of their angry faces. "I got it wrong?" He asked, "you're _not_ getting married?"

"No," Puck shook his head, "we're not."

"Oh," Finn said, quietly, looking round at the rest of the class who were glaring at him. He swallowed hard and tried to think of how many people he'd told. It must have been just about the entire student population. Shit. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Quinn cut off his apology, her tone seriously annoyed, "just think next time before you open your mouth and let a load of crap fall out of it. Ok?"

Mr Schue waited till everyone had sat down. "Time to get to work. We have a competition to prepare for. Any ideas for a set list anyone?" He wondered how to break the tension in the room.

"Yeah, I've got an idea." Puck all but growled, "why don't we choose tracks from the Fleetwood Mac album, 'Rumours'. It'd fit _right_ in here today," then he sat back with his arms folded across his chest, still scowling.

"That's not a bad idea Puck." Mr Schue replied, he closed his eyes and thought about some of the tracks. "That could really work. Why don't you all make a selection and we'll try them out. Good work Puck." Praised Mr Schue. "Good work."

After school Puck and Quinn waited not too patiently for Kevin to call back. They passed the time keeping Beth amused, Rebecca helped a lot, she loved playing with her niece. Quinn's phone rang startling them. They looked at each other, Quinn nervously answered the call. "Hi Uncle Kevin, just a second let me put you on speaker," she replied then pressed the button to do that.

"Your dad's here with me right now, you're on speaker too." Kevin began. "Ok, this is what's happened today. Your mom's lawyers gave a counter offer that your dad has rejected. Now I don't want you to worry any, that's just part of the dance and drama we call law. Your mom was never going to accept the first offer and your dad was never going to accept the first counter." Quinn looked at Puck, she was still worried. Kevin continued, "the good news is that until we reach an agreement the custody issue is on hold."

"How long can that go on for?" Puck asked, "the back and forth of offers and counter offers?"

"We can stretch that out for a long, long time if we want." Kevin replied, "we can draw up the most involved of contracts that take an age to work through. Or if we get an offer that is satisfactory we can breeze through it. It just depends on what's best for the situation."

"So if you make an offer and it gets accepted before you get the agreement to drop the custody thing, you'll drag it out?" Puck asked. He needed to be very, very clear in his own mind about what was happening.

"That's about the size of it." Kevin agreed.

"Hi, it's me," Russell's voice came on the line. "How've you two been holding up today? It's not been too stressful, I hope."

"It depends on how you look at it," Quinn sighed. "It has been a stressful day but only because someone overheard us talking about something then put two and two together and came up with five. Then told the whole damn school about it."

"Anything I can help you with?" Russell asked, hearing in Quinn's voice how totally pissed off and drained she sounded.

"Not really, we'll be fine," Puck answered for them both, "as long as we don't have to keep denying the rumours again tomorrow." Quinn and Puck looked at each other sadly. Both felt weary and drained. The emotional rollercoaster they'd been on since Puck had left their bed to go to the hospital with Shelby and Beth was really taking it's toll.

"What rumours?" Russell asked immediately, concern evident in his voice.

"Forget it dad, it doesn't matter." Quinn replied, "we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Russell persisted, "want me to come down to that school and kick someone's ass?" He semi teased.

"If there's any ass kicking to be done I'm more than capable," Puck smiled, "but thanks for the offer. And just in case you get to hear the rumours, we aren't getting married, I haven't proposed and Quinn hasn't accepted."

There was a moment of stunned silence from the other end of the phone. Then Russell let out an excuse for a laugh, he sounded more than a little shocked. "I'm pleased to hear it."

"Ok," Quinn said as she stood up, "are we done here? I've got to get dinner started." Both Russell and Kevin confirmed that for the moment they were done. "But you'll keep us up to date, right?" Quinn needed to know, "tell us what's happening? I don't want to be kept out of the loop then blindsided by something catastrophic."

"Quinn, I can assure you that I will keep you both informed every step of the way. Ok?" Kevin put Quinn's mind at rest. Just before the call ended Quinn heard her dad speaking. He must have thought they were off speaker.

"I can't believe she's making dinner. I never thought I'd hear words like that come from my daughter's mouth. Her mother certainly never taught her." Kevin's voice was heard faintly in the background, indistinct, indecipherable. Russell must have been nearer to the phone. "So what do you really think, Kev? Will she ever totally forgive me? Let me into her life again? I really miss her. She's my little girl. And Beth is so beautiful, she looks exactly like Quinn did at that age. I'm not sure he would've been the guy I'd have chosen for my daughter but I don't know, he seems to love her. You only need to see them together on stage to see that. And it's not one way, Quinn seems to love him as much too. God, I wish my dad was still here. He'd have known how to talk to Quinn, what to say. She was always the apple of his eye" Russell must have stood up and walked away from the desk, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Quinn wanted to hang up, she knew she was intruding on a private conversation. But she couldn't quite make herself do it. She needed to learn everything she could about what her dad was up to, his motives. Were they as pure and innocent as he proclaimed? Maybe. Only time would tell.

Puck took the decision out of her hands. He picked up her phone and ended the call. Quinn looked as though she was about to shout at him for it. He stared back at her. "What have we complained of today?" He asked, then answered himself without giving her a chance to speak. "Someone overhearing a private conversation and then spreading rumours about it." Quinn couldn't argue with that. "And now we're doing the same. Listening in on a private conversation. It's not cool Q. Not cool at all." He put her phone back down on the table. "If your dad wants to talk to us about that, he will. If he doesn't, that's fine too." Puck shrugged.

Puck thought over what Russell had actually said. Did it mean he was getting the Fabray seal of approval? Russell didn't seem to hate him at any rate. And that could only be good, right? Right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I make no claim to ownership of either the characters or anything we know as Glee.**

**A/N: It's been a long time, but I hope this chapter is as well received as the rest have been. Thank you for your patience.**

"Quinn?" Russell's voice on her voicemail identified him without him needing to add, although he did, "its dad. Listen, can we get together this weekend? Maybe have dinner? Linnet really wants to meet you all, look, give me a call when you get this message, we'll see if we can set something up. Bye."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Puck. "Do we really want to meet the tattooed freak?" she asked. "I mean, she's nearly the same age as us, it's just urgh," she said with a shudder.

"Might be interesting," Puck grinned. "What if she's got some really cool tats in really cool places," he asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What if she has?" Quinn asked. "You're not going to get to see them are you?" she smiled as she watched Puck's face fall a little then turned away. "You're a reformed character don't forget. A one-woman guy. I'm not looking at you Puckerman so don't give me the puppy dog eyes or the pout, and I'm not going to ask if you can inspect the artwork. No," Quinn couldn't help but smile a little more as she walked away from him, her hand in the air as if to block his next question.

Puck followed her laughing. "Dinner with your dad could be cool though," Puck replied a little more seriously. "I mean, he seems to like me so he can't be a total douche, can he?" he asked, grinning.

"Depends who you ask," Quinn countered, stopping abruptly as she went through the automatic doors of the supermarket. Puck wasn't expecting her to stop and bumped into the back of her. "Shit. It's my Aunt Delia," she whispered over her shoulder. "I didn't even know she was in Lima, she must be staying with my mom," Quinn informed Puck.

"Who knew grocery shopping could be this much fun," Puck mocked. "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe come back later or go to…" he was interrupted by the woman.

"Quinn?" the woman's voice sounded quite husky to Puck. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shopping," Quinn answered, looking round at the shelves stocked with groceries. "Which bit of that surprises you Aunt Delia?" Quinn's question was said in a faintly joking tone although she actually meant it.

"Oh, yes, of course," Delia replied with a self-conscious laugh. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Quinn replied politely, "and you?" she asked her aunt.

"Well, I'm fine," Delia responded, glancing between Quinn and Puck. Judy had obviously been saying something to her sister, telling her about the thug who had corrupted her youngest daughter and stolen her away. Delia looked more than a little frightened to be in the vicinity of Puck.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it," Quinn replied. "We have to be getting on, shopping to do then our daughter to feed and get to bed," Quinn informed her aunt, wondering if she'd mention Beth or the bogus battle for custody.

"Your…..your daughter?" Delia stuttered, looking puzzled. Obviously Judy had neglected to mention that part. So who was lying? Judy hadn't told Quinn directly that Delia was supporting her in her fight to gain custody of Beth, Russell had told her that. Was her mom lying to her dad or was her dad lying to her? One thing for sure, it made Quinn determined to meet her dad this weekend for dinner, she wanted to keep him in sight. She hoped with all of her might that her dad was telling the truth. But she wouldn't hold her breath.

"Yes, our daughter, Beth," Puck confirmed. "And she'll be expecting her dinner in an hour so we really need to hurry," he glanced at Quinn, sending signals with his eyes.

"Bye Aunt Delia," Quinn said as she watched her aunt leave the supermarket.

"She looks just like your mother," Puck said quietly, pushing the cart as Quinn dug a list out of her pocket. "Is she as tapped, too?" he asked.

"I'm not sure her mental state is any better than my mother's," Quinn replied conversationally, checking the list, "but at least she never inflicted that on any kids," she said as she looked up into his face and smiled. "Does it scare you?" she asked, "getting in to a family like mine?"

"Hell yeah," Puck replied. "Scares the fucking life out of me," he muttered under his breath.

Grocery shopping done and put away, Puck made dinner while Quinn did some homework at the kitchen table, Beth playing with her soft doll on the floor near Quinn's feet. Rebecca came in with some more dolls clothes that she'd found tucked away in a box in the back of her closet.

"If we wash these, Beth will be able to change Clara's clothes," Rebecca informed both Quinn and Puck.

"Clara," Puck said as he turned away from the stove, "that's right, I'd forgotten what you used to call that doll," he said just before he licked the spoon. "Mmmm, master chef Puckasaurus does it again. Mmmmmmm," he moaned. "I know it, you don't need to say it, ok, go on then," he grinned at Quinn, "you can tell me. God I'm good," he sighed blissfully, waiting for the compliments to rain down on him.

"You know that self praise is no recommendation, don't you?" Quinn asked without looking up from the stack of clothes she was checking out with Rebecca. "And what does it say about daddy?" she asked Beth. "That's right, it tells us that daddy will have to get all the doorways widened in this house if he wants to fit his head through them, doesn't it?" she grinned at her daughter. Beth looked up at Quinn, smiling even though she was chewing on the doll's nose, Beth's face almost covered by Clara's woolly head. "That's going to be a very soggy nose when you're finished," Quinn told Beth, leaning down to her. Beth smiled even wider. Quinn felt as though a light had turned on inside of her, she felt warm, she felt happy and she felt loved. Seeing the happy look on her daughter's face, seeing the smile that was aimed at her, knowing that Beth hadn't looked at her daddy first to see where he was before giving Quinn a smile made Quinn feel like a tiny little step forward had just been made. "See these, Beth?" she asked, holding up some of the dolls clothes, "you'll be able to play dress up with your dolly," Quinn said, her voice making it sound like an exciting game. "We have to say 'thank you' to Aunty Becca, don't we? Yes we do, thank you, Bec, it's really kind of you to think about Beth and to let her have your stuff," she smiled, leaning over to kiss Rebecca's cheek. Quinn turned back to Puck. "You're not going to try to poison us, are you?" she asked, wrinkling up her nose, pretending that dinner didn't smell wonderful.

"You won't be saying that when you taste this sauce," Puck promised, "and then it'll be too late. No, don't try to make it up to me now," he put a completely over the top hurt look on his face. "No, it's too late, don't try and backtrack, it just hurts all the more," he announced.

Quinn and Rebecca looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Beth started laughing and clapping her hands, dropping the doll on the floor. Quinn bent towards Beth and held her hands out to her, Beth stood and reached up to Quinn, climbing up into Quinn's lap as Quinn straightened, the three of them still laughing at Puck.

"Even you?" he asked Beth, walking round the table to sneak a kiss from her. "I'm hurt," he groaned, his hands clutching his chest. "Wounded," he moaned, "devastated," he groaned, sinking to the floor. Beth laughed almost hysterically along with Rebecca. Puck looked up from his 'dead' position. He opened one eye and screwed his face up to keep the other one shut. "Aw, now that's just even worse," he grumbled.

"You are such an egghead," Quinn managed to whisper through her laughter.

"I'm not," Puck replied, quietly, reminded them both of a different occasion, a different kitchen, a different 'them'.

After dinner, after Beth had been bathed and was winding down, reading a picture book with Rebecca, Puck asked Quinn if she had answered her dad's message.

"Not yet," Quinn admitted. "I've only just let my dad back into my life," she said, looking to Deborah for advice too, "I don't know if I want to meet his girlfriend," she explained.

"Look at it like this," Puck advised, "on the crazy scale, she can't be anywhere near your mother or your sister, can she?" he asked. "So why not? At the very least we get a decent meal out of it," he grinned.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" Quinn pouted, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Puck hurriedly answered, looking at Rebecca and Deborah to jump in and confirm that with him. He really meant 'nothing now' because truthfully, Quinn had been a horrible cook, a terrible cook. He remembered with dread back to the day that she'd made cupcakes to sell at school to raise funds for the bus so that Artie could travel to sectionals with them. They sucked. Big time. Quinn's cupcakes sucked balls. His cupcakes on the other hand were _awesome_. Although he'd happily tell Quinn _her _cupcakes were awesome, if she'd suck _his _balls. He might even share his secret ingredient with her if she did that. He still had a stash, hidden away somewhere. That could be cool. "Just a little smoke, a little drink and a lot of love, yeah," Puck thought to himself.

"Hey," Quinn called, waving her hand across Puck's face then snapping her fingers. "Hello-o, anybody home?" she asked. "There is something really silly about daddy right now, don't you think Beth?" Quinn nodded at Beth, she copied.

Puck came to, and glanced around. He hoped his thoughts hadn't manifested themselves physically otherwise he'd have some major explaining to do. He did manage to catch Quinn's eye and with a wink and a glance down, convey to her that he was in a totally loving mood.

"Time for bed," Puck said, taking Beth from Quinn, he hoped that she'd follow him as he mounted the stairs towards Beth's room. Quinn did.

"Goodnight," Quinn called to Deborah and Rebecca, she'd seen the look in Puck's eyes, the way his lips had moved, heard his breath hitch just a little. She knew what it meant and she felt her own body answer the call. Thankfully, getting Beth to bed this last few days had been a breeze, she'd really settled in and playing all day in crèche made for a very tired little girl who needed her sleep.

In their room, once Beth was settled, Puck pounced on Quinn the instant she closed the door behind her. "Woah," Quinn laughed, "easy, tiger," she said as she pulled back. "Let me at least undo the but…or maybe you can just…..wow….you really are in the mood for….ahh" Quinn's breath stuck in her throat as without a word Puck had stripped her and was now feasting on her nipples, his fingers sliding in and out of her. "You're…..still….dre-e-ess-ssss-ed," she managed to say, between breaths, Puck's fingers driving her insane. "Oh God," she moaned, her head falling back against the door, she sucked in a breath, her whole body jumping, shivering, "do that again," she begged. "Please."

Puck dropped to his knees and looked up her body, seeing Quinn's head fall back against the door, her eyes closed. He noted that she must have either heard or felt him kneel between her legs because she widened her stance just a little. He smiled as his tongue touched her, he felt her jump as if she'd been stung. He reached further with his tongue, flicking it against her, feeling her shiver from the intense sensation. Puck slowed the movements of his fingers, pushing them in deeper, pulling them out further, soaked in her essence. He looked up again, Quinn was tugging on her nipples, squeezing and pulling, oblivious to anything but what he was making her feel. He stood up, unzipping his pants, pulling out his hot, hard cock. Puck stepped between her thighs, brushing her clit with the tip of his cock, slapping it lightly against her, making her moan louder.

Quinn opened her eyes, forced her head away from the door. She lifted one hand and hooked it round Puck's neck, pulling his face to hers, her tongue seeking entry into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. She moaned, deep in her chest. "Don't tease me," she begged.

"Who's teasing," Puck replied with a harsh whisper, as he impaled her. Puck lifted Quinn's legs to wrap them around his waist, her shoulders still supported by the door. "Ride me," Puck encouraged as he stepped backwards and sat down on the bed. Quinn didn't need asking twice. She set a smooth, fast rhythm, rocking back and forth interspersed with a wiggle of her hips every now and again then reversing her motion. Puck hooked his hands over her shoulders and stood again, keeping her tight up against him. He lay Quinn on the edge of the bed, stood right up against her, and brought her legs up, her feet pointing at the ceiling and slammed into her time and time again. Puck slowed down, watching himself slide in and out of Quinn's body, watched her fingers tease them both. He kept Quinn's legs up and leaned forwards to suckle on her nipples, pressing deeper and deeper into her. Quinn pushed her hand between them, slid it lower to cup his balls, Puck lifted one foot on to the bed to give her room to explore, Quinn cupped and squeezed lightly, feeling the change, feeling them tighten. Quinn pushed Puck away and sat up, he got it, he knew what she wanted without her saying a word. Puck grasped his cock in one hand, the other at the back of Quinn's head, he guided himself to her mouth just in time. Puck watched every jet of his release gather on her tongue, her mouth wide open to receive him. As he stopped pulsing, Quinn drew him into her mouth, twirled her laden tongue around his still hard shaft and swallowed. Puck pulled free of her mouth, watched her teasing little smirk as she caught a couple of drops that had spilled onto her chin and daintily wiped them into her mouth to swallow them too. "Fuck," breathed Puck, "I love it when you do that," he said, then bent and kissed her.

"Morning dad," Quinn said as he answered her call. "I got your message yesterday," she admitted. "To be honest dad, I'm not really sure I want to meet Linnet yet," she told Russell. "I mean, she's only a few years older than me, she's younger than Chelsie, I'm not sure…." Quinn stopped talking as Russell interrupted her.

"Who told you that?" Russell asked. "She's no such thing, she's the same age as me. What else have you been told about her?" he sighed.

"That she's a tattooed freak," Quinn replied hesitantly, getting the feeling that it too was a lie.

"No she's not," Russell laughed, "she does have one really tiny tattoo on her wrist but she's certainly not a 'tattooed freak'," Russell sighed again, a little heavier. "I guess that was your mom's way of making Linnet seem like the monster and herself the wounded one. Quinn, honey," Russell said softly, "please come and meet her, Linnet truly is a sweet and wonderful woman, I love her, honest to God love her. I want you to love her too. Please?" he asked again.

"Fine," Quinn capitulated, "where do you want to go for dinner?" she asked, realising that she was kind of looking forward to it.

"The country club?" Russell asked. "I'll make the reservation, I'll make it early enough for Beth to join us. What time would be best?" he asked.

"Actually dad, I think Sunday lunch might be better than dinner," Quinn decided. Puck was listening to her side of the conversation and nodded his agreement.

"No problem, I'll make the booking, we'll see you all on Sunday. And Quinn," Russell said, "we're both looking forward to it."

Quinn held onto her phone for a while, considering everything. If her mom had lied to her about Linnet, it was conceivable that she'd lied to Russell about Delia supporting her. Or maybe both Judy and Delia were too boozed up to remember anything, never mind everything. Quinn was feeling much more positive about her dad.

On Sunday morning Puck started to get really nervous. "The country club?" he pouted. "I'm going to stick out like a Star of David on top of a Christmas tree," he grumbled. "I'm not exactly 'country club' material, am I?" he asked, fidgeting with his shirt collar. "I'm not wearing a tie, I draw the line at wearing a tie for lunch," he muttered.

"Stop complaining," Quinn laughed as she straightened her hair. "You'll be fine. We'll have a nice lunch, I already called them to make sure they have a Kosher option," she told Puck, knowing that he usually didn't bother but possibly would today because he was feeling awkward. "Nice to see the mohawk tamed just a little," she commented. Puck had trimmed his recently overgrown stripe of hair.

He shrugged, a little smirk forming on his lips. "I thought it was about time," he admitted, "I know you've been tugging on it more," he said with a wink, "puts me off my stride, just get a really good rhythm going, giving my tongue a really good work out and you pull me away," he murmured, bending to kiss the side of her neck, his tongue trailing towards her shoulder. "I'm making a reservation for later," he muttered, "and I know it's not technically Kosher but hey, I think I can be forgiven," he grinned against her skin, his eyes shining at hers in the mirror.

"Sorry babe," Quinn said, sounding anything but sorry. "Off limits for the next few days. But I'm sure I can help you out in other ways," she offered, then ran her tongue around her lips, holding his gaze.

"I'm not going to push you off if you want to do that, you know I love a good blow job, but you don't have to do that every time you get your period," Puck told her, straightening up behind her and massaging her shoulders. "Except if you want to," he finished, hope evident in his tone.

"I think I read somewhere it's good for the digestion," Quinn replied absently, digging through her make up bag. She paused for a second and sat back in the chair, "or maybe it was you that told me that," she said, looking in the mirror at Puck's huge grin. "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"It might have been," he hedged, knowing full well that it was. "Come on, get moving, me and Beth are ready, we're just waiting for you," he told her.

Russell stood to greet Quinn, Puck and Beth the second they entered the foyer of the country club. He stepped away slightly from the pleasant looking woman he'd been sitting with. He kissed Quinn's cheek, shook Puck's hand, and spoke with Beth, smiling as she hid her face in Puck's neck. He stepped back to the woman, holding his hand out to her to help her to stand. "Linnet, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Quinn, her boyfriend, Noah and my granddaughter, Beth," he told her, sounding immensely proud.

"How do you do," Linnet said politely, holding her hand out to shake theirs. She smiled at them all. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she told Quinn. "I've heard so much about you," she finished, sounding more than a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you too," Puck replied, seeing that Quinn was stuck for words. She hadn't expected her dad to have talked about her at all, never mind in the way that this woman's voice, expression and attitude indicated.

Russell seemed more than a little nervous himself. "Let's have a drink first," he suggested. He raised his hand to attract attention. The waiter arrived to take their order. Quinn waited anxiously to see what her dad ordered. "Will juice be ok for Beth?" he asked, looking at Quinn.

"No, she's fine, I have her juice here, she's a bit particular about her juice," Quinn explained. "I'll have a still water please with a slice of lime, if that's ok?" she asked her dad. Quinn had already warned Puck not to even attempt to order anything alcoholic, she looked at him now with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The same," Puck replied with a tight smile, Beth perched on his knee.

Russell placed the order, Quinn was relieved that he and Linnet had chosen water too. "So, Noah, did you start work at the tire shop yet?" Russell asked, trying to kick-start the stilted conversation.

"I start tomorrow," Puck replied, "I'm kinda pumped about it, actually," he admitted.

"Quinn, I have something for you," Russell said, as though he'd just remembered. He shifted in his seat and pulled her car keys out of his pocket. "I had your car picked up from the house, it's been valetted, serviced and a car seat's been installed for Beth," he informed her, smiling. "I know that Noah usually drives you everywhere but," he shrugged, "it gives you back a little independence, you can collect it whenever you're ready," he nodded, holding out the keys for Quinn to take.

"Collect it from where?" Quinn asked, pleased that she would be getting her little red Mini back.

"From Carmichael's" he told her, naming the dealership where he'd bought the car from in the first place.

"Thanks dad," Quinn said with a smile, accepting the keys from him.

They were shown to their table, a highchair in place for Beth. Quinn sat at one side of her and Puck at the other. The waiter handed them menus. Puck leaned towards Quinn to ask quietly about the kosher option.

Russell overheard. "Of course, forgive me," he said to Puck, catching the eye of the waiter again. He murmured quietly to the waiter and within a few seconds, Puck was handed a different menu. Puck nodded his thanks to Russell.

They ate with minimal chat, Quinn finding it hard to think of a topic of conversation. Russell asked about the football team which Puck answered, relieved to be able to break the silence. He praised Coach Beiste, how she had lifted the team and got the best out of them. "And what about cheering, Quinn?" he asked. "Haven't you ever thought of returning to that? You were excellent at it," Russell reminded her.

"No, Coach Sylvester treats all the girls horribly," Quinn admitted, "I wouldn't rejoin her team if you paid me," she said with a shudder.

"Suzannah Sylvester?" Linnet asked. "Tall woman, huge nose, thick glasses? Oh, she was so jealous of all of us on the cheer squad," she sighed, thinking back with pity about the misfit that Sue Sylvester had been. "And it shames me to admit that we were intentionally cruel to her," Linnet shook her head, covering her face, "we made her life a misery, an absolute misery. We pretended to be her friend, made her go on ridiculous diets, telling her that we'd let her on the squad if she lost another pound, another two pounds, oh, we were cruel," she said again.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, eyes wide. "That explains a lot," Quinn told Linnet. "She does that with the girls now, makes them starve, get down to stupid, unhealthy weights, oh she's just a bitch," she said, picking up her glass to finish her water.

"It was doing stupid things like that to her that turned me on to nutrition and healthy eating," Linnet told Quinn. She explained her work, briefly quite aware of how she could get lost in her subject. "It's something I'm passionate about," Linnet admitted, "especially helping people to understand and overcome eating disorders," she finished with a smile.

Quinn found that she really enjoyed Linnet's company. Her dad and Puck were talking engines and sports, Beth ate her dinner with help from both Puck and Quinn. The afternoon passed in a flash.

"This has been wonderful," Russell said, hugging Quinn close. "Let me know when your next Glee competition is," he reminded her, his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms length, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Thank you dad," Quinn whispered, "it has been lovely and Linnet is really nice, I like her," she admitted into her dad's ear, making Russell laugh aloud.

Beth started to nod off in the truck on the way home, so Puck and Quinn started singing with her, keeping her awake for a while longer. Back in the house, Quinn bathed Beth while Puck told his mom about the meal and Quinn's dad. "He seems genuine enough," Puck told Deborah quietly. "I really think I trust him, I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me do that," he shook his head, surprised at himself. Puck didn't generally trust men, especially men around his own father's age.

The very first person Quinn bumped into on Monday morning after she'd dropped Beth off at crèche was Sue Sylvester. As usual Sue made a comment about stretch marks, was particularly nasty about clinging baby weight and started to pull down Quinn's life choices.

"I had lunch with a friend of yours yesterday," Quinn revealed. "She said to tell you hello," she lied.

"I don't have any friends, you know that Q," Sue sneered. "Who was it?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Linnet Mathews," Quinn answered and watched the colour drain from the coach's face. "She told me all about you," she said brightly. Quinn stepped right up to Sue, "and if you don't stop interfering in my life, being a nasty bitch and generally being obnoxious, I will tell the whole fucking school about you, Suzannah," Quinn told her, "don't think that I won't," she finished before turning away and walking to her class. "That felt good," Quinn thought to herself. "If I can do that with her, I can sure as hell stand up to my mother. Watch out world Queen Bitch is back," she smiled as she walked away.

Puck's gaze followed Quinn's retreating back, her walk self assured, sexy, confident, hot. A slow smile lit his face. "Queen Bitch is back," he thought to himself. Halleluiah.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: An AU version of season 3, the only resemblance to the actual show known as Glee is the character names. I do not claim ownership of those. Or the song contained within this chapter.**

**A/N: Russell comes clean….and shocks the hell out of Quinn.**

"Ok," Mr Schue called from the front of the choir room, trying to gain everyone's attention. "Solos," he announced. "I'd like everyone to pick a song, any genre, the only criteria is that the song has to say something about you," he looked round with a smile. "We start on Wednesday in the auditorium, be ready," he warned.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel called as soon as he'd finished speaking. "Who'll go first?" she asked eagerly, rising out of her seat ever so slightly.

"Errrm, we'll start with the girls and go in age order," Mr Schue glanced at the front row, "Quinn, you're the oldest of the girls then Mercedes, right?" he asked, "followed by whoever is next in age, next week we'll have the boys in age order too," he said, nodding and smiling, satisfied he'd answered Rachel's question without alienating anyone or causing yet more egos to explode.

"I haven't even got a song idea yet," Quinn muttered under her breath. "Why does it have to be me first?" she asked Puck, her voice rising on a moan.

"Because you're ancient?" Puck answered with a grin. "You can get busy finding your song when I'm at work this afternoon," he reminded her of where he was going after he dropped her and Beth at home.

Quinn made dinner while searching on her laptop for song ideas. She bustled about between the stove, the fridge, the sink, the table and Beth in her highchair. "Come on Bec, think of some words that you'd use to describe me, I'll type them into the search engine and see if I get a hit on any lyrics," Quinn begged, getting desperate. They didn't manage to come up with very much.

Puck got home at nine thirty. He looked fairly grimy but looked like he'd had a good time.

"You seem happy," Deborah told him. "Your dinner just needs warming up, Quinn made it. You know, she's turning into quite the little housewife," she said, sounding almost in awe of the changes Quinn had made to herself and her skill set.

"Yeah, but she's still a bitch underneath when she wants to be," Puck replied with a huge grin, remembering how she'd dealt with Coach Sylvester at school earlier.

"She's more of a saint than you'll ever be," Deborah retorted in defence of Quinn.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Puck grinned, dodging the cushion his mom threw at him before she told him to go away and leave her in peace, smiling at her boy.

From the bottom of the stairs, Quinn had heard every word. Silently she ran back upstairs and added those words to the search she'd been doing. "Oh yeah, that's perfect. That's me exactly. Cool," she muttered to herself and downloaded the lyrics to her iphone.

"Hey babe," Puck said as he came into their bedroom. "Beth get off to sleep ok?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the nursery.

"Yeah, she asked for you a few times, cried a little for daddy, but she did fine," Quinn replied, looking up from the lyrics. "How was your first shift?" she asked.

"It was pretty good, not too busy, plenty of time to get on with stuff," he answered, heading towards the bathroom, pulling off his dirty shirt. "Finn was even checking out lyrics online," he told Quinn. "How about you? Did you find something to sing?" he asked.

"I did," Quinn replied with a satisfied little giggle. "It's perfect for me, it could have been written about me," she said, a smirk on her face.

"Well?" Puck asked, nodding in encouragement, "what song did you pick?" he asked.

"Wait till Wednesday," Quinn teased. "You'll hear it on Wednesday along with everyone else," she told him primly. "Go shower, I'll warm up your dinner."

Puck tried a lot of techniques to find out Quinn's song choice. He tried many ways to pry the information out of her but Quinn held firm. Not that she discouraged Puck from trying. She didn't. She loved every second of him attempting to get her to crack.

"Mmmm," Puck murmured into Quinn's neck, brushing her hair aside with his nose, his lips placing tiny nipping kisses on her exposed skin. His tongue trailed a path from the nape of her neck, down to the back of her dress, tracing the bumps of her spine. His hands on her hips made her sway just a touch.

"Give it up, Puckerman," Quinn smiled, her head falling back onto his shoulder as his tongue made a foray to her left ear. She gave up trying to concentrate on finding the folder she needed from her locker and turned to face him, her arms stealing round his neck. "I'm still not telling you," she insisted.

"You think I'm trying to get your secret song choice out of you?" Puck asked, trying to look hurt. "Maybe I just wanted to say 'hello' in that special Puckerman way that you love so much," he said, smiling at her, swaying with her just a little, his hands teasing gentle circles on her ass.

"You did that already this morning when you woke me up," Quinn replied, "and I still maintain you have to be wearing pants to be able to claim that it was a gun in your pocket," she teased.

Puck heard a couple of sniggers of laughter from the students lingering at neighbouring lockers. "I didn't hear any complaints," he replied. "Not the first time or the second time," he added.

"I didn't complain at lunchtime either," Quinn put in, "but I'm still not telling you what I'm singing tomorrow," she said, then turned back to her locker. She winked and left Puck standing there when the bell rang to herald the next lesson.

Finn appeared at Puck's shoulder as he stood watching Quinn walk away from him. "Dude," Finn said quietly, grabbing Puck's attention. "Just give it up," he advised, "before you die of exhaustion," he finished with a laugh.

Puck gave a satisfied sigh, his stare still firmly fixed on Quinn's ass. "But what a way to go," he said and sighed again.

Wednesday afternoon found the whole of the Glee club waiting in the auditorium. Quinn, in her skinny jeans, a mildly skanky, slightly boho top and with numerous leather and studded bands on her wrists, her hair tousled with a couple of streaks of pink in it, was in position on stage for her solo. Everyone else was in the seats, waiting for her to sing.

"Alright, Quinn," Mr Schuester said standing up. "First of all, what song did you pick and why?" he asked.

"I chose an Alanis Morisette song, it spoke to me and when you hear it," Quinn replied with a shy smile, "you'll understand exactly why, it doesn't need an explanation," she said. Quinn nodded at the band and began on cue.

"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Quinn held in a smile as she sang, she walked slowly to the edge of the stage, every step in time to the beat of the music, and pointed at Puck when she sang a line in the next verse, he was clapping in time to the music and grinning widely.

"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Quinn danced about, her eyes closed, losing herself in the music.

"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Quinn came back to the front of the stage and fell to her knees, throwing her head back as she sang her heart out, her hands thrust in her hair, dancing on her knees.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

Quinn moved and danced until the band finished playing, the clapping of her team mates finally registering. She glanced towards them, to Puck to see him on his feet, fingers in his mouth, whistling, then clapping with the rest of them.

"Good job, Quinn," Mr Schue called over the applause, clapping himself. "Good choice, suits you," he nodded, smiling widely, shaking his head at Puck's response, ignoring the 'come here, goddess' that Puck shouted from in front of the stage as Quinn lowered herself into his arms. "Ok, Mercedes, you're up next," Mr Schue said with a smile.

On their way to crèche, Puck asked Quinn about her choice. "It was good, it fit you just right," he agreed, "but why that one, there must be thousands of other ones that do too," he asked.

"I heard you and your mom the other night," Quinn admitted. "Your mom was saying something about me having cooked dinner then you said I was still a bitch sometimes and your mom told you I was more of a saint than you. I just put the key words into the search engine and voila, Alanis Morisette," she smiled.

"I do love it when you're a bitch," Puck said quietly as they went through the fobbed doors. "As long as you don't forget that you're a lover too," he whispered just behind her ear. Quinn didn't say a word, she just gave a huge smile and a slow wink. She had no intention of forgetting that part. At all.

Russell was waiting for them when they got home. Puck ran straight upstairs to get changed to go for his shift at the tire shop. "Sorry, can't stay," he called to Russell on his way out of the door after blasting Quinn and Beth with quick kisses.

"He's in a hurry," Russell commented with a smile.

"He's going to work," Quinn explained, completely unnecessarily.

"I could see that," Russell nodded, still smiling. "Didn't you pick your car up yet?" he asked. "You could drive yourself to and from school when he has to work, save Noah from having to rush. We could go do that now if you'd like," he offered.

"Thanks dad, just let me check that Deborah can watch Beth for me," Quinn replied.

"Sure," Deborah agreed as soon as Quinn asked her. "We'll be fine, won't we sweetie?" she asked Beth. "We'll get dinner ready for mommy," she told her smiling granddaughter.

On the drive over to collect her car, Quinn wondered what she and her dad would find to talk about. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been alone together, she thought it might have been about four or five years ago. Russell must have been having similar thoughts. "You know, I think the last time it was just the two of us," he said slowly, "was the day before your sister's graduation, remember?" he asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, remembering the day, vaguely at first. "I'd fallen from the trampoline and we were at the emergency room. Mom was off somewhere," she tried hard to think where her mother was at that time. Judy hadn't been at Chelsie's graduation either. "Where was mom?" Quinn asked, a sneaking suspicion it was going to be drink related. Either she'd been in some clinic somewhere drying out or she'd gone off on one of her regular benders.

"She was…getting help," Russell replied, falling into the old family way of hiding the truth.

"She was drying out you mean," Quinn said in a hard voice. "Let's not go down that path again, let's stick to the truth, say what we mean," her tone fell just short of demanding but let her dad know she was serious.

"You're right," Russell agreed. "For too long we've hidden behind half truths and euphemisms. We should say what we mean, we're all adults, right?" he looked at Quinn for her reply.

"I agree," Quinn said with a smile, feeling closer to her dad than she had for many years. She risked asking a question. "What made you start drinking?" she asked a touch nervously.

Russell didn't answer straight away, he looked like he was thinking hard. He checked his mirrors then pulled into a parking lot in front of a convenience store and stopped the car, turning to face Quinn. "The easy way out would be to blame your mother, tell you that I only started drinking when she did, only got drunk because she did," he sighed. "But that would be a lie. I've always drunk. From the time I could sneak whisky or vodka from my father's liquor cabinet, I've drunk. It was how me and your mother met, in a bar when we were barely out of our teens. We've both always had the problem and we've both always given each other excuses, reasons to drink, enabled each other to drink," he took Quinn's hand, looking down at her fingertips, her nails, he couldn't look her in the eye, he felt too ashamed.

"There's been so much of your life, of Chelsie's life that either me or your mother missed, just by being the selfish people that we were. It's a terrible thing to say, but there were times that the drink was more important to me, to us, than either of you were. And yes, I know exactly how horrible that sounds. I know how it feels, its how I grew up. Grandpa Fabray was exactly the same," Russell revealed with a sad smile. "You probably don't remember him, he died of a 'heart attack'" he said, using his fingers and his mocking tone to tell Quinn that it was something else, "when you were about four or five. Just before we moved to Lima, actually."

"What did he really die of?" Quinn asked. She could vaguely remember a large old man that she'd thought always smelled of cough syrup.

"He fell down the stairs, broke his neck," Russell replied. "He was blind drunk of course," he said, shaking his head.

"So you're like a second generation alcoholic?" Quinn asked.

"More like third or fourth," Russell corrected, "I'm only guessing at my great grandpa, from the old black and white pictures. He looks like he's got the nose," he said with a half smile, rubbing his finger down his own alcohol-distorted nose.

"Chelsie doesn't drink and neither do I, at least, not very often, so maybe we've broken the chain," Quinn offered with a smile.

"Maybe so," Russell agreed. "I sure hope so, it's not a pretty life, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone," he said with a half smile, trying to lighten things just a little. He grew serious again. "I'll always be an alcoholic, I'll always have a drink problem. I just have to make the choice every day not to take a drink. And even though it's a struggle, that's the life I prefer," he admitted. "Knowing that I don't have to feel embarrassed to go anywhere, I won't have done something stupid the day before, I don't have to get people to cover for me, I feel free," he smiled at Quinn, his eyes showing his emotions, "and I have you to thank for that."

"Me? How?" Quinn asked, both shocked and surprised by that statement.

"By getting pregnant," Russell replied. He knew he would need to explain a lot more. Every answer was giving rise to a thousand more questions. "See, when Finn came for dinner and sang that ridiculous song," Russell rolled his eyes, Quinn did the same, "and he sat there, shaking in his boots telling us that you were pregnant, that he was responsible then claimed you'd never had sex together, it was like a wake up call," he said with a short laugh. "I couldn't believe that this kid was expecting me to swallow that pile of garbage. I decided I must look so fucked up all the time that this punk thought he could get away with telling me anything thinking I'd believe it," he laughed again, seeing the embarrassed look on Quinn's face. "Well, I didn't know at the time that he was swallowing the same pile of garbage, did I?" he asked, nudging Quinn's shoulder. "But anyway, it made me wonder who else had been feeding me bullshit, taking advantage or whatever and I stopped. Stopped drinking right then. It's been hard, don't get me wrong, it's a struggle every day but I love every day now. I love waking up every morning with a clear head. I love being able to eat breakfast without throwing up first. I love not having to wash down a handful of painkillers just to be able to function," Russell sounded enthusiastic, like he was trying to convert another drinker into taking the steps.

"I realised too that me and your mother together were always going to be just one bottle away from self destruct. I had no choice but to go. If I'd have stayed with her I don't think I'd be where I am right now," Russell said with a sad smile. "I'd have been back on the bottle in no time. We've never been able to support each other in sobriety," he told Quinn. "I'm sorry that your mother fed you a pack of lies about me too. I've heard the tales," he said with a sigh. "I can't deny that I've had affairs, I have. So has your mother, but I haven't had anywhere near as many as she's told you about. And they haven't been with really young women either," Russell insisted. "There's been a couple of times when Kevin's had to get me out of a tight corner, pay them off but not for reasons you might think," he said with a self-mocking laugh. "There was one time I sold the house to a woman I was seeing. For a dollar. Yeah," he laughed. "She had to be paid off. I've done some really stupid stuff, all through drink. But not any more. So thank you, Quinn. You and Beth. Even Noah, well, without him there wouldn't be any Beth, would there?" he asked, seeing the shocked look on Quinn's face.

"No," Quinn agreed. "Without him I'd still be the virginal little girl you wanted me to be," she gave an embarrassed huff of a laugh. "Can I ask something else?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Russell replied, feeling strong and confident, feeling like his relationship with his daughter was exactly as it should be. And Quinn deserved that much, at least.

"Why did you kick me out?" Quinn asked. "Why couldn't you have just held me, told me it would all be ok?" she looked at Russell, waited for his reply.

"The anger I felt, towards you and towards Finn," Russell started with a huge sigh, "that lasted till about five seconds after you'd closed the door behind you. Then I felt hurt, let down. You and your sister, you were supposed to be my perfect contribution to the world. My perfect things. And nothing should ever touch you," he tried to explain. "You getting pregnant was a reminder that we're all human, we make mistakes. And I wasn't in a place where I could deal with that, not just then,"

"We'd better get going, Carmichael's will be closed if we're not careful," Quinn said suddenly, needing time to process all the information her dad had given her. Strangely enough though, she felt cleansed.

Quinn drove herself home, the long way round. She made a stop first then took a chance and called in to Burt's tire shop. "Hi Quinn," Burt said with a smile. "Need an oil change? Tires rotating?" he asked. "A moment with Puck?" he added, grinning.

"Would you mind, Mr Hummel? I'll just be a minute," she promised.

"Go ahead," Burt smiled back, "I'd hate to stand in the way of true love. And it makes a change from Rachel coming here and singing to Finn while he's trying to work," he nodded backwards towards the workshop.

"Thanks," Quinn whispered and hurried past.

"Hey Quinn," Finn shouted over the noise of power tools, motors and a radio blaring out '70's hits. "He's over there," he hooked a thumb in the direction of an overall-clad butt sticking out from under the hood of a car.

Quinn walked over to where Puck was working. She glanced round at Finn and put her finger to her lips to make sure he didn't alert Puck. Quinn stroked her hand over one tight butt cheek, giving it a little squeeze, causing the owner of the butt to jump and bang his head on the raised hood.

"Well, hi there sweetness," a strange man Quinn had never seen before said to her, looking her up and down, interest evident in his eyes. He straightened up, wiping his hands on an oily rag, stepping towards her as she stepped away. "That's certainly one way to get my attention," he told her with a leer, "what can I do you for honey?" he asked, giving Quinn what she assumed was his sexy smile.

Quinn had backed up a few steps, stuttering. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else," she looked back over her shoulder to see Finn bent over, holding on to the door of the car he was working on, laughing so hard he was almost crying. She glanced further back to see Burt Hummel holding on to the doorframe laughing just as hard.

Puck stood up at the other side of the same car the strange guy had been working on, obviously doing something else to it. He'd heard the shouts of laughter and wondered what he was missing. Frankie, the guy who'd been working on the motor, while Puck had been changing the tyres of the six-year-old Volvo, was walking towards Quinn who looked ready to bolt. He saw Finn and Burt about ready to pee their pants and could guess what had happened. Puck called to Frankie. "Hey, Frank-ay," he shouted above the racket, "you done scaring my girl yet?" he asked, smiling.

"She's yours?" Frankie asked, sounding amazed. "Damn, why are all the beautiful ones taken?" he grumbled. "You know she was touching me up though, right? Feeling my ass," Frankie informed Puck. "Don't let her kid you that she thought it was your ass, I'm just saying, I'm irresistible to women," his tone as serious as he could make it. "Don't be too shocked when she runs away with me, ok?" he teased Puck.

Puck laughed along as he walked round the car to see what Quinn wanted. "S'up?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her quivering lips. "Come to see me working?" he asked.

"No," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes. "I came to tell you I've picked up my car. Dad took me, your mom's watching Beth and to bring you pizza, it's at the front with Burt. I'm going home now, so I'll see you later," she said, then stepped up to give him a kiss before leaving. "You're an asshole, Finn Hudson," she called as she passed him, Finn was still chuckling intermittently, despite trying to keep a straight face as Quinn passed.

"I'm sorry," Finn called after Quinn when she was far enough away, "it was too hard to resist," he explained. "I tried," he added, when Quinn turned back and flipped a finger at him.

"You're fucked at school tomorrow," Puck laughed behind Finn. "You know she'll get you," he said with a grin. "And don't look at me to help you out, I like my balls where they are," he sniggered, walking back to the Volvo.

"Girls were never that gorgeous when I was in high school," Frankie complained when Puck got back to the car. "You and Finn, man, you both lucked out there," he grumbled. "Let me give you a piece of advice," he said, giving Puck a hard stare. "Never marry an ugly woman, sucks the life right out of you," he shook his head and tried to keep from smiling.

"What about if you marry a beautiful woman?" Puck asked, grinning. "Do they just suck you?" he asked.

"Only if you're lucky," Frankie replied from under the hood of the Volvo. "Only if you're real lucky."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: No claim to ownership at all.**

**A/N: A little bit of naughtiness…actually, quite a lot of naughtiness…and a touch of drama. Apologies for nature of the chapter.**

"I fucking love Sundays," Puck growled through clenched teeth then sighed with pleasure, his hands sliding up Quinn's ribs to cup her breasts, squeezing the mounds of flesh together.

Quinn rocked forward, leaning down to slip her tongue into his mouth. "Harder," she whispered, pressing down onto him. "Harder," she repeated her demand, pushing herself upright, her hands clutching into his chest. "Fuck me harder," she hissed.

Puck pushed up, rolling Quinn off him. "Harder?" he asked through gritted teeth. "You want it harder," his harsh voice repeated, turning Quinn onto her stomach, spreading her legs wide and throwing himself on top of her. Quinn twisted her head to the side, meeting his savage lips, pushing her ass up just a touch, feeling his rock solid dick stabbing to find entry. "You want me to fuck you like this?" Puck demanded, his voice angry, nasty, his fingers burrowing under her belly, finding and grabbing her clit as his hips slammed into her ass cheeks. He tweaked and squeezed her clit, making Quinn cry out in a pleasure pain combo of unbelievable proportions.

Puck shifted his knees, pulling back a little, kneeling up on the bed. He thrust his hands under Quinn's arms pulling her up and back. "Sit on it," he commanded. Quinn looked between her thighs and grasped the base of his dick, holding it steady as she sank onto him, her back to Puck's chest. She felt his lips between her shoulder blades, felt him sucking her skin, the sharp sting of his teeth as they grazed her skin. He pumped up, thrusting into her clenching depths, Quinn slammed her ass down, pressing herself down, rocking with him inside her. Pucks hands grasped her breasts again, his fingers cruel on her nipples. Quinn flew apart, a high pitched scream trying to escape from her throat through lips that were mashed together to deaden the sound. She couldn't breath, her head was spinning from lack of oxygen, the pleasure intensified with each beat of her heart.

Quinn fell forwards onto her front, exhausted, panting for breath. Puck still knelt in position, stroking himself, watching the infinitesimal shudders of her tired and aching body. "Still not yet?" Quinn asked in disbelief, gasping for breath.

"Told you," Puck replied, eyelids at half mast. "It takes me hours to get off when I smoke that," he reminded her, nodding towards the remnants of a couple of suspicious looking hand rolled cigarettes in a dented metal tray on his nightstand. "Good job my mom's at work," he added, pushing her onto her side as he leaned down to root for her nipple, his hand stilling on himself for a second. "Cool of your dad and Linnet to pick Beth and Bec up, they'll both enjoy the park today," he added as Quinn's body tensed again and she let out another cry, her body rippling with pleasure. "God, I only have to touch you and you come," he said in wonder. "That must be ten times already," he almost grumbled, a little jealous, but not too much, he knew when he did finally succumb, he'd be able to coat Quinn's entire body at fifty paces. It'd just take him a while. Maybe another little toke. Or two. "Here," Puck said, getting a little distracted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he lit the tiny stub again. "Want some more?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Hungry though," Quinn added, wondering what she could nibble on. She glanced around and licked her lips.

"Munchies?" Puck asked with a grin. Quinn nodded. "Here, see if this does the job for you," he teased, waving his dick in her face. Quinn opened her mouth waiting for him to feed his length into her. Puck had been joking, he didn't think she'd have gone for that right now. "Don't eat it, no teeth," he ordered as her lips closed around his girth. "All of it," he sighed, leaning back, his hand tangling in her hair. "Yeah, that's it, right down, swallow me," he moaned in pleasure, feeling Quinn's throat start to convulse around the end of his cock. He pushed further, her nose pressing right against his groin, fucking her face. Quinn gagged and tried to pull back. Puck let her go. "Awesome," he breathed as Quinn lifted his dick again, slurping his balls into her mouth one at a time, going from one to the other and back again. She stroked with a semi gentle hand, squeezing and relaxing her fingers then fed his dick down her throat herself, her mouth wide as he pushed and pushed some more. Quinn's throat working him did the trick, he pulled back quick, knowing he was going to come too much for her to swallow. "Nngh," he grunted, splashing all over her face, chest, throat, great ropes of it, endless, copious amounts of it as he stroked and stroked himself, covering Quinn's tongue as she poked it out to make sure she got a taste. He grunted again as she swallowed then opened her mouth for more. "Yeah," he grunted, fisting his slowly softening dick. "Done," he sighed, falling back on the bed. "God, I'm fucked, totally fucked," he said, his voice as tired as the rest of him.

"So am I," Quinn murmured with a grin. "I bet I can't walk tomorrow," she giggled. "I need a trim," she pouted, stroking herself just a little. "Feel that," she offered, pushing her hips up.

"Best way to feel if it's smooth or not is with the tongue," Puck smiled, getting in position to stroke his tongue over every inch of her outer lips, testing his theory on her inner lips, his tongue flicking her clit, pinched between his thumb and fore finger. He sucked on it, feeling Quinn shudder, her shoulders lifting from the bed. "Definitely a bit on the stubbly side," Puck announced, two fingers sliding inside her. "Nope, not in there, smooth as butter in there," he grinned. "Look at that," he announced, amazed. "As much as I've just come and here I am, ready to go all over again. "I'm going to shave you first," he assured Quinn. "But you are getting it again as soon as I'm done," he promised, bending back down to kiss her clit, losing track and suckling it again, thrusting his fingers high up inside her. Puck stood up and thrust his dick deep inside her, lifting her legs high, her feet resting just over his shoulders. Puck gripped her hips, slamming hard into her, harder, harder, faster, unable to quite comprehend how his body had recovered quick enough for this. "Oh, oh, oh," he grunted, his back bowing, pressing his hips tight against her, pumping his seed deep inside. He bent to kiss her, his tongue and lips tasting cold slimy remnants of his first explosion on her face. "Gross," he winced, pulling back. "Come on, shower, I'll give you a trim, wash all that junk off you," he grinned, rubbing her sticky breasts and shoulders.

On weak legs Quinn managed to get to the bathroom with minimal support. "I love tasting myself on you when I come all over your tongue," Quinn told Puck as he turned the water on, adjusting the temperature.

"Yeah?" Puck asked, one eyebrow hiked up. "Maybe there's a little latent Santana-ism hiding in there Fabray, what do you say? Want to give it a try?" he asked, secretly hoping she'd say yes. "Should I give her a call? Invite her over? I'd love to watch you do that, fuck you while you eat another girl," he grinned, rubbing soapy hands over her breasts, leaning down a touch to kiss her washed clean lips. "Seriously, I wouldn't feel jealous," he told her. "It'd be fucking awesome, actually," he added, seeing a number of different scenarios, every porn movie he'd ever watched flooding his brain with ideas. "Yeah," he sighed, reverse cowgirl, with Santana munching on Quinn's clit, obviously sucking his balls too, Quinn on her knees between Santana's thighs with her tongue buried deep inside Santana, with him knelt up behind Quinn slamming into her as deep as his dick would go. Actually, he could probably shoot his load and hit the ceiling if he just got to watch Quinn and Santana kissing each other, making out. "You're not going for it, are you?" Puck asked when he realised he'd voiced all of his ideas out lout.

"I wouldn't rule it out permanently," Quinn told him with a sly smirk. No need to dash his dreams and fantasies just yet. Time for that in a few years when they were married and settled.

"Just make sure if you ever do decide to taste the rainbow," he added with a smile, "you don't forget to invite me," he said, bending to take her mouth in a long, long kiss. "Trim time," he said as he straightened up, reaching for Quinn's dainty pink razor. "Soap up," he grinned, rubbing his soapy hand between her thighs.

Puck knelt in the tub, Quinn sat on the edge of it, her legs spread wide to accommodate him. His fingers moved her about, holding her skin taut to get the closest shave possible. "All off?" he asked, barely looking up from her beautifully pouting lips.

"Mmm," Quinn agreed, spreading her legs a little wider. Puck finished with the razor and lifted the shower head to spray directly onto her. "Oh," Quinn shivered, sucking in a breath. "God, I didn't think I would still be so sensitive," she moaned as another thrill ran trough her.

Puck looked up, watching her pleasure filled face as he ran the water over her, his fingers stroking to make sure all the soap was off. He pushed two fingers inside, then three, leaning forwards, his lips taking her nipple deep into his mouth. Puck's middle finger was in just the right place, he caught her g-spot and Quinn imploded almost falling over the edge of the tub to the bathroom floor. "Fuck," Puck sighed. "Awesome," he whispered dropping the shower head to bend his head and lick up every drop of her essence. "And once again, Puckersaurus is ready to play," he grinned, looking down at his lap, his dick stood to attention.

"We can't waste that," Quinn murmured, sliding off the edge of the tub straight onto his waiting pole. Quinn's arms wrapped round his neck, she rose and fell just a little, her muscles quivering with the effort, with the extended stimulation. Puck's hands gripped her ass, forcing the pace. It didn't take them long. As his hot release shot deep inside her, Quinn pressed herself close to him, so close, her feet crossing tight at his back.

When Deborah came home from work she found her son and his girlfriend in the kitchen getting dinner ready, the house looked and smelled wonderful, apart from the weird heavy air freshener they'd used. Deborah couldn't quite place the smell, she knew she'd smelt it before but couldn't remember where or when.

"Why are all the windows open up here?" Deborah called down the stairs when she went to get washed and changed.

"Just blowing some air through the house, mom," Puck called back, winking at Quinn, "keeps damp problems at bay, it was on an infomercial," he lied.

"Oh," Deborah replied, surprised. "I'll have to remember that, good tip, Noah," she called back before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Quinn went to answer the door. "Hi," she called, picking Beth up from the door step. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked her dad, looking hopefully at Linnet. "It's a veggie pasta bake," she told them, knowing Linnet's preference for healthy meals. "Deborah is strictly kosher so we tend to eat more veggie stuff than meat," Quinn explained. "Puck not so much," she said with a little grin, looking at him over her shoulder as he snagged a piece of garlic bread.

"I'm starving," Puck explained, excusing himself. "She's kept me busy all day, cleaning out closets, tidying stuff up, I haven't had a minute and all she's done is lay there and watch me," he mock grumbled, shying away from the towel that Quinn threw in his direction.

"He's lying as usual," Quinn refuted Puck's ludicrous claims. "He's the one that hasn't done anything, I've never stopped _all day_," she insisted.

"Dinner's ready," Puck called up the stairs to his mom. "Russell and Linnet are eating with us," he added, just to make sure his mom didn't come downstairs in her rattiest clothes then feel embarrassed because of the company.

"Two minutes Noah," Deborah called back.

"Did you have a good time Bec?" Puck asked his sister as they sat and waited for Deborah to come down.

"It was cool," Rebecca answered. "Beth was funny when she was chasing the ducks," she laughed. "Russell had to run after her and catch her before she went into the lake," she laughed, leading to the full story from both Linnet and Russell.

"Guks," Beth shouted suddenly. "Guks," she repeated.

"Did you like the ducks?" Quinn asked, picking up Beth's free hand and kissing her fingers. "What else did you see?" she asked her daughter.

"Mommy, trees, mommy, guks, mommy," Beth listed.

"Mommy was at home with daddy," Puck reminded Beth. "You were out with Grandpa, Aunty Bec and Aunt Linnet, mommy wasn't there," he said, just a little puzzled.

"Mommy, there," Beth pouted, pointing at the window. They all looked up. No one was there. "Mommy gone," Beth sighed.

"You know, she kept saying 'mommy' wherever we went in the park," Russell added quietly to Puck. "I kept looking round, see if I could see anyone who looked like you then I thought about that Shelby woman but I didn't see anyone. It got me a bit worried, I can tell you," he confided. "I called Kev, he's going to check on her status as soon as he can tomorrow," Russell added. "If there's anything to be concerned about we'll be on it straight away."

"Keep us informed," Puck replied quietly. Quinn was still worried about being left out of the information circle.

"We will," Russell nodded. "Good evening Deborah," he smiled as Deborah came through the door.

"Hi, did you all have a good time?" Deborah asked. Russell, Linnet and Rebecca nodded. "Noah, can I have a word please, it won't take a minute," she requested, backing out of the kitchen. Puck followed, wondering what his mom wanted. "If you ever smoke drugs in my house again I will call the cops myself," Deborah hissed, poking Puck's chest with her finger the second they got in the living room.

"Chill ma," Puck sighed, "it was a couple of little joints," he scoffed. "It's not like it's a major crime you know," he added.

"None, Noah," Deborah told him, her face set, not inviting him to offer any defence. "That goes for both of you, if that's the way you want to go then you can both get out, but Beth stays here, she's not getting dragged into that sort of shit life, got it?" she demanded harshly, keeping her voice very quiet, making Puck feel very ashamed of himself.

Puck knew better than to try to give any more excuses. "I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again, promise," he said, his voice totally sincere.

"See that it doesn't," Deborah nodded. "And I'll be talking to both of you when your guests have gone and the kids are in bed," she promised.

Puck and Deborah returned to the kitchen and they all settled down to eat. The meal was lively and noisy, Beth repeating all the sounds she'd learned from the animals she'd been up close and personal with them at the little petting zoo.

"Sounds like you had a ball with Grandpa," Puck smiled, kissing Beth on top of her head as she leaned over to rest against his chest. "You're tired, aren't you baby?" he asked, looking down at her sweet little face. Beth blinked sleepily.

"Is daddy going to give you your bath tonight while mommy cleans the kitchen?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded and reached out for daddy to take her from her highchair.

"You're not going yet though, are you?" Puck asked Russell and Linnet. "She might just stay upstairs tonight, it depends how much she wakes up during her bath," he explained. He was trying his best to save Quinn from the wrath of his mom if he wasn't there to protect her.

Beth went straight to bed once Puck had got her into her pyjamas. She was exhausted. Puck got back downstairs just as Russell and Linnet were saying that they really had to get home. "Can we do this again sometime?" Russell asked. "It's been a marvellous day, with Beth and Rebecca," he admitted, nudging Rebecca a little with his elbow, smiling at her. She reminded him a lot of Quinn when she was a little girl, maybe a bit more streetwise, a bit more of a tomboy, but that was probably down to her brother's influence.

"It'd be cool to do it again," Puck smiled, glancing at Quinn. Deborah cleared her throat. Puck's face straightened quickly, the smile disappearing.

"Maybe next time you should go with them," Deborah suggested, her eyebrows rising on her forehead.

"We probably should," Puck replied, nodding.

The second that Rebecca's bedroom door closed Deborah spun round to both Quinn and Puck as they lounged together on the sofa. "If you ever do something so stupid again Noah, I will kill you myself," she hissed. "Drugs," she exclaimed, "in my house," she cried then remembered herself, covering her mouth. "You remember what it was like with your dad Noah, I'm not going through that again," she reminded him.

"Mom, I'm sorry, it was just a little weed, nothing major," he told her again. "It won't happen again," he insisted.

"You know what will happen if your mom finds out about this Quinn," Deborah continued, totally blanking that Puck had even spoken. "She could use this against you and I've no doubt that she would," she added.

"Deborah I am so sorry," Quinn almost whispered, feeling her eyes filling with tears, she felt so ashamed of herself, of both of them. "It was a one off, an aberration, it will never happen again, you have my word," she vowed.

"It better not," Deborah hissed, leaving them together in the lounge, she was so disappointed in both of them she just didn't want to be in the same room as them.

"I'm sorry Q," Puck murmured as he pulled Quinn into his arms. It had been his idea, all his idea. "Way to fuck up, Puckerman," he thought to himself.

"I could have said no," Quinn muttered tearfully into his chest. "And I didn't, I wanted to try it, I've never tried anything like that before, done anything like it," she admitted. "And I enjoyed everything we did today," she said quietly, raising her head to look Puck in the eye, she didn't want him to blame himself . "I loved everything we did today," she added. Quinn had never been shy when it came to new sexual experiences with Puck, she was always a willing participant. "I'm a little tired right now," she whispered, "want to take me to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, always," Puck replied with a smile, kissing her before he stood up. "I'll lock up, you go get comfortable," he suggested. As much as they had experienced earlier today, he'd have to be close to death to turn down yet more sex, especially with Quinn.

Puck caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye as he passed the kitchen window on his way to the back door. He stopped and really looked. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He went to lock up, he thought better of it for a second and stepped out into the back yard. Everything looked normal, no problems. Puck stepped back inside and locked the door. He checked all the other windows and doors. Everything was fine. Puck slowly climbed the stairs.

Quinn waited for Puck on their bed, stripped naked, teasing herself. "Hello," Puck grinned, his eyes on her slick fingers not her face. "Still want more of this monster?" he asked, cupping his crotch.

"I'll always want that monster," Quinn pouted. "Do you think that monster would like to hide away in a cave for a while?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm damn sure he does," Puck snorted. "Is it a nice, soft, damp cave?" he asked, unzipping his jeans. "No undergrowth or scrubland nearby?" he added, almost laughing himself, allowing his jeans to drop.

"It is," Quinn cried in surprise, "how did you guess?" she asked.

"Just a lucky guess," Puck replied with a self mocking grin. "And I'm feeling very lucky tonight," he said with a nod. "Very fucking lucky," he groaned when Quinn raised her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. "You really do love to taste yourself, don't you?" he asked. "And it's so fucking hot," he whispered as he approached the bed, leaning down to taste her too.

Quinn sucked in a breath as she parted her legs more, to give him more room. Puck slid onto the bed, his jeans still dropped low on his hips. He licked, kissed and sipped his way up her thighs, bypassed her hot, damp lips to her stomach. Puck slowly, very slowly wound his way to her breasts, paying meticulous attention to each then moved on to her throat, his lips, tongue and teeth making Quinn shiver in anticipation. Quinn's hands roamed Puck's back and shoulders, never stilling, constantly moving. Puck hitched himself a little further up, settling between her thighs, his lips finding hers, his tongue breaching her teeth, stroking her tongue, tangling with it. Puck raised his head, pushing up on his hands planted either side of her head. "You know we never fuck, we never just have sex," Puck whispered. He stared Quinn in the eye, watching a million emotions flicker through them. "We make love," he told her softly, his mouth descending again, joining with Quinn's. "And I've never done that with anyone, except you," he whispered against her lips.

As Puck entered one more time, Quinn hugged herself close to his hot body, her eyes filled with tears. Puck had never said anything so _emotional_ to her before. God she loved him so much. Eventually they fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Agh," Puck moaned as the alarm sounded on Monday morning. "I fucking hate Monday mornings," he grumbled, trying to make his eyes open.

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning," Quinn sang, bouncing out of bed to get Beth for her bath. "Good morning swee…" she stopped suddenly. Quinn came out of Beth's room. She walked down the hall to Deborah's room, calling for her.

"What's wrong?" Deborah asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she opened her bedroom door.

"Did you come get Beth in the night?" Quinn asked, feeling a chill run over her body.

"No," Deborah replied, puzzled. "Of course I didn't," she added as Noah came out of his bedroom, looking down the hall to see what was going on.

"S'up?" Puck asked, sensing that there was a problem.

"Beth, she's not in her room," Quinn stated tremulously, she couldn't figure out why she was so scared.

Puck ran across the hall to Beth's room, she wasn't there and her bed was cold, she'd obviously been out of it a while. "Bec? Rebecca?" Puck called his sister. She came out of her room grumpily, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What?" Rebecca grouched.

"Is Beth in with you?" Puck demanded, fear crawling up his spine.

"No," Rebecca answered, wondering if her brother had finally, totally lost it.

Puck ran downstairs to check the rooms down there. He stopped, pulled up short, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Puck felt a draft blowing on his bare feet. He turned slowly towards the kitchen. Silently he tiptoed to the door and entered, taking every precaution he'd ever been taught. The back door was wide open. "Call 911," Puck shouted, "I think Shelby's got Beth," he added.

Quinn slammed into the back of Puck, he stopped her touching anything. He wanted to step outside but he didn't want to mess up any evidence.

The first responders were on scene within minutes of the call being made. Quinn called her dad in floods of tears, she could barely speak. "She has her, she's taken her, she broke in through the night, she has her," she sobbed, biting her nail as she spoke.

"We'll get her back," Puck told Quinn quietly, hugging her close. "We'll get her back," he insisted and he knew for damn certain he was right. No way would Shelby ever lay her hands on his baby again.

Russell and Linnet arrived within twenty minutes. Everything possible was being done. "She wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to her house, would she?" Linnet asked. From everything she'd heard about the woman, Shelby Corcoran was completely unhinged.

Forty minutes later a female officer carried Beth through the door. Puck and Quinn pounced on their little girl, dragging her into a huge cuddle.

"Forget school today," Puck growled at his mom when she reminded him that they were now late. "I want to be at the hearing," he insisted. "I want to make damn sure they don't release her again," he added, nodding in agreement with Russell's harsh words.

"We'll all go, show a united front, all of us, Rebecca too," Deborah decided, realising that her son was right. For peace of mind they had to know that Shelby wouldn't be able to fake sanity to get herself released again.

Kevin was at the courtroom waiting for them. "She hasn't appeared yet, there's three more cases to be heard before she goes before the judge," he told them all. "How're you holding up?" he asked, looking round at the distraught family. "I do have some positive news for you," Kevin announced as if suddenly remembering it. "I had a call this morning before I came here, Judy's dropping the petition, she'll accept a house over half a million," he told Russell, "she wants it paid for in full, mortgage free," he added, "that's part of the stipulations. I've agreed in principal," Kevin said with a nod, "but I've added that the deeds to the house will only go in Quinn's name," he explained.

"Sounds reasonable," Russell nodded, mentally thinking of houses in that price bracket. It wouldn't be a problem for him, he could do that and save the Dudley Road house from foreclosure. "So will that mean we're moving in together?" he asked Linnet.

"Not without a ring on my finger," Linnet answered, her face serious. She burst out laughing at the look of fear on Russell's face. "I'm kidding," she told him quickly. "Yes, once Judy's gone and everything's settled, I'll move in with you," she smiled, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"There's still eight months left on the lease of my apartment," Russell stated, looking at Quinn and Puck. "Would you like to move in there maybe? Have some privacy?" he asked, then wished he hadn't asked with Deborah there, he'd hate to hurt her feelings if they said yes.

Quinn looked at Puck and shook her head. He did too. "Thanks Russell, but I think we're happy where we are right now. You know we have a lot of help from my mom and seriously," he added, a little smile touching his lips, hardly daring to look at his mom in case she was scowling at him. "We couldn't do this without her," he said, meaning it with all his heart.

"Good decision, Noah," Deborah said softly. After what they'd done yesterday she would be petrified of them getting a place of their own. They were fine where they were, they could stay with her for many years yet. At least till Beth was ready to start school anyways.

The time came for them to go inside the courtroom. Judge Annabelle Betts was presiding. She heard the evidence, was given pertinent background information from Kevin and the police.

"Thank you," she nodded towards the lawyers. "I feel that it is in the best interests of the child for Ms Corcoran to be detained indefinitely," she announced. "Without the possibility of a competency hearing," she added. "When the original case goes to trial, this matter will be dealt with at the same time. Thank you bailiff, take her away," Judge Betts said sternly, banging her gavel.

"Thank God," Quinn whispered, her face buried deep in Puck's chest as they hugged together. They went to the secure room where Beth was waiting with Deborah and Rebecca. "It's all over for now, she'll be tried for both offences at the same time," Quinn explained, taking Beth in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Mommy," Beth sighed and snuggled deeper into Quinn's embrace, tucking her own arms in and rubbing her cheek on Quinn's breast. For the very, very first time, Quinn actually felt like her daughter's real mother. And she wept for joy.


End file.
